Taram et le chaudron magique
by Lamia22
Summary: Une fiction spécial, qui est en quelque sorte un hommage au premier dessin animé Disney qui a le plus marqué mon enfance. En résumé: je reprend l'histoire d'origine mais à ma façon. Les personnages présents dans l'histoire sont : Taram; Eilonwy; Ritournelle; Gurgi; Le Seigneur des Ténèbres; Dallben; et deux personnages OC.
1. Partie I

**Alors, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est assez spéciale. Je m'explique : Depuis ma plus tendre enfance je regarde les films Disney et il m'arrive encore d'en regarder aujourd'hui avec grand plaisir.**

 **Mais parmi tous ces films il y en a deux qui m'ont profondément marqué et que je n'ai jamais pu départager tant je les adore, il s'agit du Bossu de Notre-Dame et comme vous vous en doutez de Taram et le chaudron magique. Ils ont tous les deux joués un rôle déterminant dans mes goûts et ma personnalité d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Mais en ce qui concerne Taram et le chaudron magique c'est particulier. En fait il y a quelques temps j'ai essayé de me souvenir d'où avait commencé ma passion pour les histoires, à quel moment j'avais commencé à imaginer un personnage et des scénarios puis je me suis revue enfant dans mon canapé à regarder Taram, à être impressionné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je me suis souvenu qu'à cet instant j'imaginais une femme, mon héroïne qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis, en train d'agir et d'évoluer dans ce dessin animé. Ce fut ma toute première histoire.**

 **Une fois que je fut arrivée à cette conclusion il m'a semblé que ce dessin animé, sans doute le plus méconnu des films Disney, méritait amplement que je lui rende hommage pour cette belle passion qu'il avait fait naître en moi.**

 **Voici donc mon interprétation de Taram et le chaudron magique, retravaillé bien sûr, et c'est avec émotion que je vous la propose. Pour ceux qui sont habitués au premier doublage de 1985 je vous préviens pour les dialogues je m'appuie sur le deuxième doublage de 1998 que je trouve mieux écrit et les voix mieux adaptés aux personnages. (Mais c'est mon avis). Pour que les dialoogues soient cohérents je vais aussi devoir en réadapter quelques uns.**

 **Naturellement les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf Iseult, le Baron Einon et les gens du village.**

 **Bonne lecture...et soyez indulgents svp, merci. Je préviens aussi que cette fiction ne comportera que 2 ou 3 chapitres minimum.**

 _XXX_

 _A en croire la légende, au cœur du royaume de Prydain...il eut un roi si cruel et si maléfique que même les dieux le craignaient !_

 _Aucune prison ne pouvant le retenir, il fut brûlé vif dans un creusé empli de métal en fusion, où son esprit démoniaque fut à jamais figé sur la forme un immense chaudron magique. Durant des siècles le chaudron magique demeura dans l'ombre patiemment._

 _Mais des hommes malveillants le recherchaient, celui d'entre eux qui le découvrirait aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter une armée de guerriers d'outre tombe, grâce auquels il se rendrait maître du monde !_

 _XXX_

Dans une petite chaumière en plein cœur de la forêt, vivait un vieil homme du nom de Dallben, un érudit sage et généreux qui avait recueilli très jeune son neveu Taram après la mort de ses parents. Il avait également de nombreuses années plus tard accueilli sa nièce Iseult, la fille de son deuxième frère. Le vieux Dallben, n'ayant jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, c'était fait une joie et même un devoir de recueillir les deux derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie.

Ce bonheur aurait pu être sans tâches si seulement sa nièce n'était pas dans une situation aussi délicate, si son neveux n'était pas aussi rêveur et surtout si il n'avait pas cette horrible sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis quelques temps.

En effet la guerre faisait rage, bien que leur petite chaumière ainsi que le village un peu plus loin n'en été pas encore affecté. Le vieil érudit se sentait glacé d'épouvante rien qu'en imaginant cette guerre s'étendre jusqu'à eux, car après tout le château du Roi Cornu n'était qu'à quelques lieux d'ici. Le Roi Cornu...cet être hideux, puissant, inspirant la haine et la peur...Dallben frissonna en rangeant le livre qu'il lisait.

– Un danger nous menace, j'en ai les os glacés jusqu'à la moelle ! Murmura-t-il à lui-même comme il le faisait souvent. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, ce roi noir au cœur de pierre !...mais qu'attend-il au juste ?

Il frotta pensivement son crâne à demi chauve, ne parvenant pas à comprendre pourquoi leur village et eux-même n'avaient pas encore été détruit, à émettre des hypothèses sur les plans sordides du Monarque maléfique quand une odeur acre et brûlé parvenu jusqu'à ses narines. Dallben chercha, en balayant l'intérieur de la chaumière du regard, d'où pouvait bien venir une telle odeur et ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur la marmite débordante dans la cheminée.

– Oh ! Taram ! La marmite est en train de déborder mon enfant.

Son neveux était une fois de plus penché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plongé dans une profonde rêverie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Le jeune garçon d'à peine 16 ans n'était pas très grand mais sa minceur en donnait l'illusion. Il se retourna machinalement, secouant ses cheveux roux en sortant de sa rêverie.

– Dallben...je réfléchissais. Dit-il confusément. La guerre pourrait bien se terminer...sans même me laisser le temps de me battre !

– Et bien saches que j'en serai heureux ! Rétorqua le vieil homme avec force. La guerre est un jeu cruel, tu pourrais être blessé.

– Mais je n'ai peur de ri...Aoutchhh ! S'écria Taram en se brûlant soudainement la main par mégarde contre la poignée chaude de la marmite.

– Ah ! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'exclama Dallben victorieusement. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres réapparaît les risques seront bien plus grave qu'une simple brûlure au doigt.

Le jeune garçon ignora sa remarque et il prit ensuite un torchon pour soulever le couvercle de la marmite et en sortir une grosse louche qu'il versa dans un bol, un chat presque aussi vieux que Dallben s'approcha discrètement pour manger la pitance mais l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait le fit vite reculer.

– Non, non le chat, ce n'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Tirelire. Le rouspéta gentiment Dallben en le voyant faire.

– Ça aussi c'est énervant...il n'y en a que pour Tirelire ! S'exclama Taram excédé en reposant rageusement le couvercle de la marmite.

– Et un jour ou l'autre mon enfant tu comprendras enfin pourquoi. Déclara son oncle avec son ton mystérieux qu'il détestait tant. Tiens maintenant trêve de rêveries tu as du pain sur la planche. Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant le bol.

Le jeune garçon marmonna entre ses dents mais s'exécuta d'un pas lent. Dallben se désolait de son attitude sans parvenir à y changer quoique ce soit. Son neveux était passionné et plein d'énergie malgré son côté rêveur, Dallben savait aussi qu'il voulait être chevalier...il soupira en songeant à tout ce que son frère, le père d'Iseult, avait dû faire et sacrifier pour pouvoir devenir lui-même chevalier et avoir ses propres terres ainsi que son titre de châtelain...tout ça réduit à néant aujourd'hui, les jeux des puissants étaient sans pitié. Taram était si innocent, il ne voyait que la gloire dont était couvert les chevaliers et non tous les devoirs que cela incombait.

– Ah...il est trop enthousiaste et trop téméraire face au danger qui le guette.

Au dehors Taram bougonnait, tapant du pied en allant jusqu'à l'enclot de leur cochon Tirelire.

– Dallben ne comprend rien...je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! Marmonna-t-il.

Un peu plus loin sa cousine le surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle accrochait le linge sur un fil tendu entre deux grands arbres. Iseult était plus âgée que son cousin, c'était une ravissante jeune femme grande et svelte, ses longs cheveux noirs volaient en de gracieuses ondulations au gré du vent. Ses yeux de biche tout aussi noirs étaient semblable à deux gouffres sans fond transperçant tous ceux qui croisait son regard bien qu'il y régnait la plus part du temps une profonde lassitude ou bien une colère ardente quand il lui arrivait de songer à une certaine personne.

Iseult était la fille unique du Chevalier Théon, connu et respecté de tous pour ses prouesses et surtout pour sa magnanimité. Hélas la jeune femme était venue vivre chez son oncle après avoir été dépossédé de tout ses biens par un grand Seigneur, le Baron Einon. Ce dernier profita de la mort soudaine de son père pour lui demander sa main, ce qu'elle refusa, en représailles pour avoir été éconduit le Baron la chassa de ses terres la réduisant à une vie de paysans.

Iseult dû alors se débrouiller seule pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à aller demander à son oncle de l'héberger, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. La jeune femme trouva ensuite un travail dans une boutique du village. Pourtant malgré ce revers de fortune et malgré être privé de ses terres Iseult n'en demeurait pas moins châtelaine ! C'était une femme respectée, crainte même. De part son éducation aisée elle était instruite, savait lire et écrire...et son titre la protégeait bien qu'elle n'eut plus rien.

De cette mésaventure la jeune femme en avait garder une intense amertume ainsi qu'un désir de vengeance encore inassouvi. Il pouvait lui arriver de céder parfois à des pulsions violentes, c'était une femme passionnée, colérique et aventureuse même si ce caractère instable l'avait conduit à de nombreux abîmes.

Désabusée comme elle l'était, déjà consciente de la dureté de la vie Iseult ne supportait pas l'insouciance de son cousin Taram qu'elle n'épargnait guère. Elle le voyait comme un enfant immature et capricieux même à cet instant alors qu'il donnait à manger à Tirelire, ce cochon inutile selon elle.

– Est-ce que je suis venu au monde pour ça ! Pour engraisser les porcs ? Je suis un guerrier ! Pas un gardien de cochons ! S'exclama Taram qui inconsciemment imitait Dallben quand ce dernier parlait tout seul. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est une chance et je deviendrai un célèbre chevalier !

Il ramassa un long bâton de bois et l'agita sous le nez de Tirelire qui prit peur et s'enfuit derrière sa petite cabane.

– Haha, tu vois ? Même toi tu as peur ! Rit-il sans méchanceté, puis il se retourna vers les oies qui marchaient librement en groupe et chargea sur elles. Vous me provoquez ? Fuyez bande de lâches !

Devant cette scène ridicule Iseult poussa un « Hum ! » dédaigneux, cependant elle avait arrêté sa tâche tant elle était maintenant captivée par son manège, songeant que son cousin aurai bien besoin d'une bonne raclé pour redescendre sur terre. Taram continua de chasser les oies quand le bouc arriva dans la cour alerté par le bruit, tout de suite en le voyant le jeune garçon le prit pour cible.

– Le voilà ! Sa Majesté le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Enfin face à face...

Il agita alors son bâton entre les cornes du bouc qui s'en retrouva momentanément désorienté en bêlant de mécontentement.

– Même sa Seigneurie tremble devant moi ! S'exclama victorieusement Taram en se retournant vers Tirelire qui le regardait. Tu vois, tout le monde prend la fuite devant Taram, le justicier sans peur !

Cependant son moment de gloire fut de courte durée car il avait commis l'erreur de tourner le dos au bouc, furieux, qui le chargea à grande vitesse percutant violemment le séant du jeune garçon avec ses cornes. Taram volant quelques mètres plus loin puis retomba lourdement en roulant sur le sol.

Près du fil à linge Iseult se tordait de rire, n'ayant rien perdu du spectacle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et des crampes à l'estomac.

– Bien ! Brave bête ! Dit-elle à l'adresse du bouc qui repartait faire un tour, les cornes fièrement levées. Tu auras de l'avoine. Lui promit-elle.

La jeune femme ramassa ensuite son panier d'osier vide qu'elle cala contre sa hanche droite et s'approcha de son cousin toujours par terre, faisant semblant d'être mort.

– Hum...tu es loin de pouvoir prétendre être un héros ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Taram rouvrit les yeux et pâli en comprenant qu'elle l'avait vu, nul doute qu'elle allait se moquer de lui pendant des semaines maintenant. Il faut dire qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le faire, pourtant quand elle avait emménagé chez eux le jeune garçon se souvenait qu'elle n'était guère méchante, elle semblait malheureuse oui mais pas mauvaise, elle venait juste de perdre son père et tout ce qu'elle avait. Naturellement quand il avait su que son père était chevalier il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui poser des questions sur lui mais Iseult s'était vite assombrit, ne voulant pas se souvenir de ça. Et depuis lors elle se moquait de lui et de ses rêves de chevalerie, le traitait ouvertement de fainéant et d'incapable.

Il détestait son sourire narquois et son regard douteux, il n'aimait pas ses airs supérieurs et pour une raison qu'il ignorait il était persuadé qu'elle le haïssait.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, toi aussi tu ne comprend rien !

– Ben voyons ! Rétorqua Iseult toujours aussi moqueuse.

Taram allait répondre quand l'ombre de Dallben s'approcha d'eux. Le vieil homme observa son neveux par terre couvert de boue.

– Oh Dallben ! Je...je...je nettoyais Tirelire. Bafouilla Taram en enlevant la boue qui avait giclé sur la truie quand il était tombé dans la terre.

– Je vois...Lui répondit son oncle absolument pas crédule. Toujours ces rêves Taram, hum ?

Le jeune garçon sembla dépité.

– Mais Dallben ne serai-je jamais rien d'autre qu'un valet au service d'un animal ?

– J'en ai peur oui. Affirma Iseult avec une peine feinte.

Là Taram se releva et la regarda avec effronterie, les poings sur les hanches.

– Oh tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! S'écria-t-il avec une fureur d'enfant.

– Ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'avant de devenir chevalier il faut en servir un ou un Seigneur pour pouvoir être nommé. Dit-elle avec un calme énervant, ne prenant pas du tout la colère de son cousin au sérieux. Malheureusement pour toi le seul chevalier de la région, mon père, est décédé. Quand au Seigneur il ne reste que cet infâme Einon !

– Alors c'est lui que j'irai voir ! Rétorqua Taram sans réfléchir.

Instantanément un brasier s'alluma dans les iris noires d'Iseult, son beau visage se contracta sous l'effet du vive colère faisant reculer son cousin de deux pas mais elle se rapprocha de lui de sorte à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses grands yeux haineux le clouaient sur place alors qu'il réalisait la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

-Si tu fais ça...Dit-elle en articulant bien chaque mots, la menace étant très perceptible. Je jure que je te tue de mes mains !

– Bon assez vous deux ! S'exclama Dallben alarmé par la tournure que prenait la discutions. Taram si tu donnait un bain à Tirelire et toi Iseult...et bien...fait ce que tu veux mais change toi les idées de façon plus saine ma fille !

Sur ce il retourna à la chaumière, Iseult le suivi non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier à son cousin. Taram prit fatalement Tirelire dans ses bras et l'amena dans une bassine dans son enclot.

– Ma pauvre Tirelire...Dit-il en soupirant. J'ai l'impression que je serai encore un simple valet de ferme quand j'aurai l'âge de Dallben.

La petite truie se laissa faire appréciant l'eau et les frottements bienfaisant de la brosse avec laquelle Taram lui grattait le dos. Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce cochon malgré le fait qu'il aspirait à un avenir plus attrayant.

Tirelire commençait à somnoler calmement, appréciant son bain quand tout à coup elle s'agita. Elle se redressa, tournant la tête de droite à gauche comme si quelque chose allait se jeter sur elle. Taram ne comprit pas son changement d'attitude, il tenta de la calmer mais en vain, la truie s'affola de plus bel et poussa bientôt des cris déchirant de frayeur en s'élançant hors de la bassine. Taram dû se coucher sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais elle se débattait furieusement. Les cris alertèrent bientôt Dallben qui se précipita à la fenêtre.

– Taram ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Protesta-t-il en retenant le cochon. Elle s'est affolée subitement.

– Quoi ?! S'exclama Dallben prit de panique lui aussi. Dépêche-toi, emmène-la à l'intérieur vite !

Un peu plus tard le vieil homme avait fermé la porte et les volets de la chaumière et allumé une bougie pour les éclairer. Sans répondre aux questions de son neveux et de sa nièce Dallben avait déposé un grand saladier en bois sur le sol et le rempli d'eau puis il attendit que Tirelire s'apaise.

Iseult était assise à côté de la cheminée, silencieuse. Taram lui était agenouillé par terre près de Tirelire, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

– A quoi ça sert tout ça ? Demanda-t-il pour la centième fois.

Son oncle soupira, comme s'il allait faire une chose qu'il aurait souhaitez éviter.

– Taram, Iseult...vous allez découvrir un secret. Déclara-t-il en murmurant sur un ton de confidence. Mais n'en révélez jamais la source à personne !

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit cependant le cousin et la cousine échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Tirelire. Dallben s'empara de son bâton de marche et plongea le bout dans le saladier en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, prononçant ce qui ressemblait à une curieuse incantation.

– _Commence pour nous le long voyage qui t'entraînera au fond des âges...par la force de ton regard fait que j'entre dans ton cauchemar._

Tous virent Tirelire poser son menton sur l'eau, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur. Des ombres violettes phosphorescentes se répandirent dans l'eau tel de l'encre et dansèrent un moment sans cohérence puis elle se rassemblèrent en une forme ressemblant à un cavalier. Dallben l'identifia immédiatement comme étant le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Taram émit un petit cri étouffé mais son oncle lui intima tout de suite l'ordre de se taire.

– Chut ! Ne dis rien... _il_ cherche quelque chose. La forme du cavalier disparu et les lueurs devinrent alors orangées, elles tournèrent encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir une grande forme sombre ressemblant à un chaudron. Mais c'est le chaudron magique ! S'exclama Dallben stupéfait. Voilà ce qu'il cherche !

– Le chaudron magique ? Répéta Taram.

– Une arme terrifiante ! Lui répondit son oncle. Il est caché depuis des siècles mais si jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres s'en empare et déchaîne ses pouvoirs, plus rien ne pourras l'arrêter.

L'eau redevint ensuite bleu et les lueurs violettes revirent pour prendre une forme similaire à celle d'un...d'un cochon.

– Mais ? C'est Tirelire ! Reconnu Taram.

– Il l'a démasqué ! S'écria Dallben avec effroi. Assez ! Ça suffit !

Il stoppa immédiatement la vision en donnant un violent coup dans l'eau.

– Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on la mange...Dit alors Iseult qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la vision. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler plus tôt ? Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Mais Dallben l'ignora superbement en se dépêchant de préparer un baluchon avec un morceau de pain et une pomme.

– Il faut partir sur le champ ! Emmener Tirelire dans mon repère secret à lauré de la forêt interdite, la cacher et ne pas la laisser sortir.

– La cacher ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Taram.

– Jusque là moi seul connaissais les pouvoirs de Tirelire mais à présent le Seigneur des ténèbres l'a découvert, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne se serve pas de Tirelire pour trouver le chaudron magique !

– Il ne me fait pas peur du tout ! Déclara courageusement Taram en attachant une corde autour du cou de Tirelire. Soyez sans inquiétude !

– Serais-tu totalement inconscient ?! Rétorqua Dallben en essayant d'ignorer le rire narquois d'Iseult. Le courage de la jeunesse ne suffit pas contre ses maléfices, ne l'oublie jamais ! Il lui tendit le baluchon puis se tourna vers sa nièce. Iseult tu connais mieux la forêt que quiconque, tu accompagnera Taram, veille sur lui durant le trajet.

La jeune femme cessa brusquement de rire et dévisagea son oncle puis Taram.

– Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je chaperonne ce crétin et son cochon ! S'il veut jouer au héros qu'il le fasse seul.

Malheureusement pour elle Dallben était au-delà de la patience et lui ordonna sévèrement de le faire malgré les protestations de la jeune femme et de Taram réunis.

 _XXX_

Sur le sentier dans la forêt les deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte. Iseult avait avait laissé sa robe pour un pantalon, des bottes et une tunique noire plus adapter pour voyager et elle écoutait avec agacement son cousin parler avec enthousiasme à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

– Je n'en reviens pas que Tirelire avait des visons de ce genre, et moi qui la prenait pour un cochon ordinaire...Alors qu'elle est tellement...exceptionnelle ! Dallben ne va pas regretter de **me** l'avoir confier ! Je vais l'étonner.

– Oh oui c'est sûr ! Soupira sa cousine avec lassitude. Pryden peut dormir tranquille en sachant que tu gère la situation.

Taram lui jeta un regard noir qui acheva de l'énerver puis elle le dépassa en marchant plus vite.

– Toi, ne t'éloigne surtout pas ! Dit le jeune garçon en caressant affectueusement la tête de Tirelire. Ne t'inquiète pas, reste tout près de moi et personne ne te fera de mal. Je saurai te défendre !

Il s'approcha d'une petite marre et en bu une grande gorgée.

– S'il le faut j'affronterai le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Je te protégerai toujours.

Taram s'imaginait déjà en chevalier portant une armure étincelante, brandissant son épée, acclamé par une foule joyeuse et admirative. Il serait un grand héros, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Il s'imaginait remercier la foule, remercier Tirelire aussi et...une minute ? Tirelire ? Il reprit ses esprits mais aperçu avec horreur que Tirelire n'était plus à côté de lui. Il se releva en l'appelant mais elle ne revenait toujours pas.

Il se maudit intérieurement de son manque d'attention...et dire qu'il l'avait quitté des yeux seulement une minute ou deux. Il l'appela encore, plus fort. Bientôt des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui, Taram cru d'abord avec soulagement que c'était Tirelire qui revenait mais très vite c'est la forme élancée et gracieuse de sa cousine qui émergea des fougères.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez agressive.

Taram ne savait pas trop comment le lui dire, elle allait encore l'accabler. Il chercha ses mots essayant de s'en sortir.

– C'est...c'est Tirelire...elle est...

– Tu l'a perdu ?! S'écria Iseult en comprenant tout de suite la situation. Je te laisse cinq minutes tout seul et elle t'échappe ?!

Le jeune garçon tenta vainement de s'expliquer, de se défendre mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste impatient de la main. Heureusement pour lui la disparition de Tirelire semblait davantage préoccupé sa cousine que son moment d'égarement, ils se mirent donc à la chercher ensemble. La forêt semblait plus angoissante à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient. Taram sortit la pomme que Dallben lui avait donné et la tendit pour appâter Tirelire.

– Aller montre toi ! L'appela-t-il presque suppliant. Est-ce que tu as envie d'une...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose lui tomba dessus, le projetant à terre. Dans sa chute Taram lâcha la pomme et le poids sur ses épaules disparu. Iseult se retourna et vit en même temps que Taram une sorte de créature étrange qui s'était jeté sur la pomme. Au premier abord on aurait dit un chien à la fourrure beige mais la créature marchait sur deux pattes et caressait la belle pomme rouge avec adoration.

– Oh beau prince ! Pauvre Gurgi ! Adore mâchouiller, crachouiller, oh ce qu'elle est belle ! S'exclama joyeusement la créature en sautillant.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! Demanda Iseult en observant attentivement le dénommé Gurgi.

La créature ne paraissait pas se préoccuper de leur présence et les deux jeunes gens étaient trop abasourdit pour réagir immédiatement.

– Gentille pomme, bonne pomme ! Pleine de jus et de pépins ! Continua le petit être poilu, puis il partit en chantonnant gaiement.

C'est à cet instant que Taram agit en l'attrapant fermement par la peau du cou comme il le ferait avec un chat.

– Eh attends une minute toi ! Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai donné cette pomme, tu me l'a volé !

Pour toute réponse la créature lui mordit la main et s'enfuie se cacher dans un petit buisson. Taram ramassa une branche morte et la brandit bien haut menaçant de s'en servir contre l'animal si il ne lui rendait pas immédiatement la pomme. La petite boule de poils ressortit alors timidement du buisson, traînant les pattes vers Taram, ce dernier lui ordonna encore une fois de lui rendre le fruit. La créature semblait si misérable, regardant le beau fruit bien rouge avec regret puis Taram avec des grands yeux suppliants. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas attendrir et agita la branche en guise d'avertissement. Finalement le petit être lui tendit la pomme cependant au moment où Taram allait la récupérer l'animal mordit à pleine dents dedans puis la lui lança.

Iseult étouffa un rire en voyant ça, Taram lui enrageait.

– Toi ça te fais rire ? S'exclama-t-il indigné.

– Follement. Lui répondit-elle. Bon ce n'est qu'une pomme donne-la lui nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

– Tu n'es qu'un épouvantable goinfre ! Continua Taram. Tu n'as pas honte petit misérable ?

La créature se jeta à terre en pleurnichant pitoyablement.

– Pauvre Gurgi ! Toujours grondé, tapé, cogner dur sur sa pauvre petite tête. Gémit-il en se mouchant dans sa fourrure. On ne lui donne jamais rien à mâchouiller, crachouiller. Il se précipita sur les jambes de Taram en pleurant de plus bel. Oh pauvre Gurgi !

Le jeune garçon le repoussa vivement, dégoûté. Finalement il se radouci et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un cochon. Au début Gurgi nia l'avoir vu mais il se ravisa en songeant qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir le reste de la pomme s'il coopérait. Il donna alors beaucoup de détails sur le cochon qu'il avait soi-disant vu assurant qu'il allait les aider. Pourtant aussi soudainement que Gurgi était apparu un rugissement animal et rauque retentit alors de nul part suivit du cri très reconnaissable de Tirelire.

– C'est Tirelire ! S'exclama Taram. Elle a besoin de nous !

Gurgi paru terrifié par le danger imminent et il se sauva à toutes jambes en leur disant un « Au revoir » apeuré.

Iseult et Taram s'élancèrent à travers la forêt, suivant tant bien que mal les cris jusqu'à arriver dans une vaste clairière desséchée. Tirelire courait au milieu, terrorisée. La raison de sa frayeur ne se fit pas attendre car deux ombres gigantesques glissaient sur le sol et semblaient faire des cercles autour de la truie, en levant les yeux au ciel les deux jeunes gens virent ce qui ressemblait à des dragons noirs. Taram s'élança au secours de Tirelire, Iseult essaya de le retenir pas le bras mais il se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne et fonça tête baissée.

Les dragons plongeaient chacun leur tour sur le cochon pour s'en emparer tel des oiseaux de proie, leurs griffes acérées labouraient le sol en la manquant de peu. Taram courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, hurlant le nom de son cochon. Il allait bientôt la rattraper puis un dragon fondit au même moment sur Tirelire et l'attrapa entre ses griffes. Le pauvre garçon se jeta désespérément sur la queue du dragon tant qu'il était encore proche du sol mais le second dragon s'abattit sur lui et le plaqua par terre pour le faire lâcher prise et ils s'envolèrent au loin avec Tirelire qui poussait des hurlements déchirants.

Taram se releva en titubant, la lèvre inférieure en sang et ses vêtements déchirés.

-Non, revenez ! Cria-t-il en poursuivant les dragons. Je vous en supplie !

Il les suivit du mieux qu'il pu, allant jusqu'à grimper sur une corniche où il manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Quand il arriva au sommet le jeune garçon retenu un hoquet de peur en voyant le château du Roi Cornu se dressant à l'horizon, les dragons volant dans sa direction. Taram reprit son souffle, un profond sentiment d'échec lui étreignait le cœur alors qu'il voyait l'objet de sa mission disparaître au loin.

– Eh bien quel succès ! Dit soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui.

Taram poussa un cri mais reconnu immédiatement sa cousine. Elle l'avait rejoins et le fixait avec un regard clairement accusateur.

– Tu aurais dû m'aider ! Lui reprocha son cousin en pleurant presque de colère.

– Ah parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ?! Rétorqua Iseult en haussant la voix. Monsieur souhaite devenir chevalier mais ne sait même pas veiller sur un cochon ! Et estime toi heureux que ce monstre ne t'ai pas brisé les os ou même dévoré !

Taram baissa les yeux, trop honteux de son échec. Iseult avait raison bien sûr mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, non seulement pour son inaction mais aussi pour ses paroles blessantes. Sans doute était-elle satisfaite qu'il ai lamentablement échoué.

– Que faisons-nous alors ? Murmura-t-il penaud.

– Nous rentrons à la maison ! Répondit tout simplement la jeune femme en faisant mine de s'en aller.

– Quoi ?! S'insurgea Taram ahuri. Et abandonner Tirelire ?! Tu es folle on ne peut pas faire ça !

Iseult poussa un grognement irrité en s'immobilisant. Elle serra et desserra ses poings convulsivement avant de souffler et de lui faire face à nouveau.

– Réfléchi un peu pour une fois au lieu de rêvasser ou de foncer tête baissée. Lui dit-elle en conservant un semblant de calme. Sans l'incantation le Roi Cornu ne pourra pas user des pouvoirs de Tirelire, elle ne lui servira donc à rien.

– Mais si nous ne la sauvons pas il la tuera ! Protesta Taram.

– Sans aucun doute. Admit froidement Iseult. C'est regrettable mais je ne risquerais pas ma vie, ni la tienne pour une truie !

Le jeune garçon voulu lui crier qu'elle était égoïste, qu'elle était lâche même mais il savait pertinemment que s'était à ses risques et périls. Il tût donc ses provocations avant qu'elles ne sortent de sa bouche.

– Il faut la sauver à tout prix ! Insista-t-il avec force.

– Oh non mon Seigneur ! S'exclama alors une petite voix aiguë, ils baissèrent les yeux et virent la petite forme de Gurgi. Pas aller là-bas ! Cochonnet partit.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Lui demanda Taram un peu rudement.

– Gurgi revenir pour être ton ami. Lui avoua la petite créature en lui caressant affectueusement la main.

Taram ôta vivement sa main, ne prêtant pas foi à sa démonstration d'affection, n'ayant pas oublié que le petit Gurgi s'était lâchement enfui dès qu'il avait entendu les dragons.

– Mon ami ? Pff tu parles d'un ami ! Tu m'as laissé tomber dès que...Il s'arrêta un instant, réalisant qu'il ne faisait que perdre son temps. Aucune importance...j'ai promis de veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je dois aller à son secours !

Il jeta un coup d'œil déterminé à l'inquiétant château derrière lui mais en le voyant il fut saisi d'un horrible frisson. Il se tourna vers Gurgi et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine s'il voulait bien venir avec lui.

– Moi ? Dans cet enfer ! S'exclama Gurgi horrifié à cette idée. Oh non, non, non Gurgi bien trop peur !

– Enfin une remarque pleine de bon sens ! Intervint Iseult.

– J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama Taram avec colère et déception. Tu n'as rien d'un ami ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable froussard !

Le petit Gurgi baissa ses grands yeux bleus, profondément blessé. A cet instant un soupçon de pitié s'empara d'Iseult en voyant cette pauvre petite chose si injustement accablé. Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête en guise de réconfort et lui donna le reste de la pomme que Taram avait récupéré.

– Ce genre de parole est très percutant venant d'un garçon qui se fait botter le séant par un bouc ! Dit-elle d'une voix mordante à l'adresse de son cousin. Tu sais quoi on va aller le récupérer **ton** cochon ! Mais si les choses deviennent trop risquées nous partirons sur le champs avec ou sans Tirelire !

Taram eut le bon goût de ne rien dire, trop heureux qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner et ils prirent la direction du château. Toujours sur la corniche Gurgi les regardait s'éloigner, jouant tristement avec sa pomme.

– Si Grand Prince et Noble Dame s'en vont dans horrible château, pauvre Gurgi ne reverra plus jamais ses amis...non jamais.

 _XXX_

– Mais qu'est-ce je fais là...Marmonna Iseult entre ses dents.

La jeune femme et son cousin avaient atteins le château à la nuit tombée. En voyant cet endroit sordide de près Iseult comprenait amplement pourquoi le petit Gurgi n'avait pas voulu venir et regrettai de ne pas avoir fait comme lui ! La jeune femme n'était pas lâche, loin de là mais elle savait quand une situation était désespérée...en fait non, le mot suicidaire était plus approprié.

Ce château tombait en ruine ! Il était entouré de douves fétides et partiellement envahis par les ronces. Il était difficile de concevoir qu'un monarque aussi maléfique soit-il puisse vivre dans un lieu aussi décrépi.

Taram et elle n'avait eut d'autre choix pour s'introduire dans le château que de grimper sur les épaisses briques de pierres qui le constituait jusqu'à temps de trouver une entrée dissimulée. En arrachant des ronces Taram pu enlever plusieurs pierres et déboucher un passage par lequel lui et Iseult se glissèrent sans trop de mal. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre faiblement éclairé par quelques torches. Le plus silencieusement possible ils marchèrent le long des murs, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention. Le couloir donnait accès à une pièce ouverte, un homme robuste était endormi sur une table et ronflait fortement.

Lentement et avec précaution les deux complices dépassèrent la pièce mais soudainement un énorme chien gris leur aboya dessus les faisant reculer tous les deux dans l'ombre contre une poutre, Iseult mis automatiquement une main contre la bouche de Taram par crainte qu'il ne cri. Par chance le chien était attaché mais ses crocs le rendait des plus effrayants, ses aboiements infernales réveillèrent l'homme dans la pièce à côté. Il ne remarqua pas les deux intrus et tira violemment sur la chaîne accroché au collier du chien en lui ordonnant de se taire. Il traîna ensuite l'animal de force dans la direction opposé.

Iseult et Taram eurent le même soupir de soulagement. En fait ça Iseult se détendit et s'appuya contre la poutre qui bougea en grinçant. Passé l'effet de surprise elle poussa davantage et un autre passage s'ouvrir menant sur d'autre poutres qui surplombaient une grande salle où résonnait une mélodie frivole. Des hommes y mangeaient, buvaient et s'amusaient gaiement. Les dragons étaient là eux aussi, assis dans un coin de la salle, enchaînés par le leurs pattes et se disputaient un os.

Les deux compères au sommet des poutres cherchèrent du regard si Tirelire était parmi ces hommes mais ils ne la virent point. Taram ne su pas si il devait s'en inquiéter ou en être soulagé.

– Tu...tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa cousine.

– Difficile à dire...Avoua Iseult en observant la salle, le visage très concentré. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin j'étais loin d'imaginer ça.

Taram se mordit la lèvre en songeant que tout était de sa faute et s'en voulu d'avantage. Mais s'il parvenait à récupérer Tirelire saine et sauve nul doute que sa faute serai effacée. Peut-être que sa cousine serai impressionnée et ne se moquerai plus de lui ? Que Dallben ne le traiterai plus comme un enfant ?

Cependant il ne pu poursuivre ses réflexions plus longtemps car un long râle se fit entendre, on aurait dit une plainte poussée par le vent. Brusquement les conversations, la musique et les rires gras cessèrent. Tous semblaient comprendre ce que ce bruit annonçait, le cousin et la cousine se regardèrent, anxieux de ce qui allait suivre. C'est là qu'un jet de lumière bleue apparu devant une porte menant dans la salle, cette lumière se transforma ensuite en une explosion incandescente qui aveugla toute l'assemblée. L'explosion forma un épais nuage de cendre noires qui en se dissipant lentement laissa peu à peu entrevoir une squelettique et haute silhouette menaçante, enveloppé dans une longue tunique de Seigneur de couleur pourpre foncé avec une épaisse fourrure noire lui couvrant les épaules le nouvel arrivant se dressait fièrement parmi l'assemblée, ses cornes terrifiantes lui donnait l'air encore plus grand...le Roi Cornu venait de faire son entrée. Il était encore plus hideux que Taram l'avait imaginé, le roi ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant, sa peau était desséchée et grisâtre, son visage n'en était pas vraiment un, il était plus semblable à un crâne avec deux grandes cornes tordues qui transperçaient son capuchon.

– Tu n'as toujours pas peur de lui ? Demanda alors Iseult à son cousin.

Trop secoué par l'effrayante apparition Taram ne lui répondit pas mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir que les poils fins sur les avants bras de sa cousine étaient hérissés, trahissant sa propre épouvante.

La forme fantomatique mais pourtant bien réelle du Roi Cornu semblait glisser nonchalamment sur le sol pour rejoindre son trône. C'était impressionnant de constater que même les brutes dans la salle étaient intimidés devant le Monarque et n'osaient plus dire un mot. Parmi la foule un petit être difforme aux yeux violets avec un large sourire acéré et vêtu d'un capuchon mauve se précipita aux pieds du Roi, il semblait être une sorte de gobelin dont l'apparence ressemblait à celle d'une gargouille. Voûté, clopinant plus qu'il ne marchait il salua le souverain en une révérence un peu ridicule.

– Bienvenue votre Majesté ! Dit-il de sa voix éraillée. Nous étions en train de fêter notre succès sire, non ! Enfin je veux dire **votre succès** !

Il servi un grand verre de vin à son maître, ce dernier confortablement assis sur son trône ne disait mot. Devant son silence le gobelin paniqua puis il comprit que son Seigneur n'était pas venu pour se divertir.

– Amenez le prisonnier ! Cria-t-il.

En quelques minute un homme émergea d'un couloir en tirant sur une lourde chaîne et au bout se trouvait Tirelire, enchaînée.

– Oh non. Murmura Taram sans pouvoir se retenir.

– Silence ! Le reprit Iseult.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle pour couvrir leurs messes basses il était vital qu'ils soient plus discret que jamais.

Tirelire fut amené devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, ont la libéra de ses chaînes et lui apportâmes une grande gamelle remplis d'un curieux liquide orange.

– Le voilà Sire, c'est le cocon apprivoisé qui a des visions. Déclara le gobelin vert en ricanant. Au boulot ma vieille ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement à la truie apeurée. Fais voir à sa Majesté où trouver le chaudron magique, aller, exécution !

Pour son malheur Tirelire ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le gobelin se tourna craintivement vers son maître, tout contrit.

– Elle a vraiment un caractère de cochon, hein ? Bégaya-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour tout en reculant doucement.

Pour toute réponse le Roi Cornu le saisit violemment par le cou, l'étranglant, puis il le jeta sans ménagement devant lui.

– Oui oui, bien sûr Sire...Dit le larbin en s'aplatissant bien bas. C'est tout à fait clair, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

L'affreux gnome s'approcha vivement de Tirelire et lui ordonna encore de leur faire voir où était le chaudron, comme l'animal ne coopérait toujours pas il perdit patience, il lui saisit brusquement la tête et la plongea dans de la gamelle manquant de la noyer. Ne s'arrêtant pas là le gobelin s'empara d'un tisonnier et récupéra un gros morceau de braise dans une coupe de feu qu'il approcha dangereusement de Tirelire menaçant de la brûler si elle n'obéissait pas.

S'en fut trop pour Taram, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il s'écria « Non ! Arrêtez ! » et se faisant se pencha tellement en avant qu'il bascula de la poutre de pierre. En voulant se rattraper il saisit le bras de sa cousine mais elle-même n'ayant aucune prises sur la poutre fut entraînée avec lui dans sa chute. Par chance les grands drapeaux accrochés dans la salle leur permis de ralentir leur chute mais l'atterrissage fut très douloureux. Les hommes présents dans la salle se précipitèrent immédiatement sur eux. Taram se releva en titubant, il esquiva plusieurs mains qui tentèrent de l'attraper mais il fut vite maîtrisé et jeter comme un sac de linge devant les marches du trône. Un autre homme tira Iseult par le bras pour l'amener elle aussi à côté de Taram, quand elle le vit la jeune femme était rouge de colère.

– Toi ! Je savais que tu étais un incapable mais là tu as atteins les sommets. Cracha-t-elle avec mépris, elle regarda ensuite l'homme qui la tenait toujours et se dégagea de sa poigne dans un geste vif empreint de fureur. Bas les pattes ! Sale vaurien !

Mais la seule chose que le jeune garçon vit c'était Tirelire, quand l'animal le reconnu elle se jeta joyeusement sur lui. Taram fut si heureux de la voir en vie qu'il en oublia un instant où il était et dans quel pétrin il venait de se vautrer. Ce fut la voix basse, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et terriblement menaçante du Roi Cornu qui le ramena à la réalité.

– Je suppose jeunes gens, que vous êtes les gardiens du cochon qui lit l'avenir...Susurra-t-il avec une douceur feinte.

– Lui surtout ! Précisa Iseult suffisamment humiliée, ne voulant pas en plus se voir attribuer le titre de gardienne de cochon.

Le Monarque tourna la tête dans sa direction, aucun signe chez lui ne trahissait ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa remarque. La jeune femme essaya de le regarder en face du mieux qu'elle le pu mais son aspect repoussant la forçait malgré elle à détourner les yeux.

– A genoux devant le Roi ! Aboya un soldat derrière elle en la poussant dans le dos avec brutalité.

La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de douleur en percutant le sol de pierre puis se redressa sur ses genoux, sa mâchoire contractée tant elle retenait un flot de jurons, il ne fallait pas aller sur le terrain de la provocation. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Taram lui tremblait comme une feuille devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, serrant Tirelire contre lui. Il hocha timidement la tête pour approuver les propos du Roi.

– Alors ordonne-lui de me révéler où est caché le chaudron magique. Poursuivi ce dernier en goûtant pour la premier fois à son verre de vin.

Le pauvre garçon avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, ce que Dallben redoutait le plus était en train de se produire par sa faute. Il chercha comment il pourrait arrêter cette pente glissante sur laquelle il dévalait pourtant rien ne lui vint. Que faire contre un tel démon ? Il se sentait tellement sot d'avoir imaginé lui tenir tête et même le vaincre alors qu'il tremblait de peur à cet instant.

– Je...je ne peux pas...Dit-il avec difficulté. Je regrette, j'ai promis.

– Oh quelle excuse. Marmonna narquoisement Iseult, écœurée par tant de faiblesse. Parce que tu crois que ta promesse à une quelconque valeur ici ?

Un ricanement sinistre leur glaça le sang à tous les deux, le sarcasme de la jeune femme semblait bien divertir le Roi Cornu.

– Vous avez raison chère Dame. Approuva-t-il avec une touche d'amusement. Car dans ce cas cet animal ne m'est d'aucune utilité...

En disant cela il brisa son verre entre sa main squelettique, ce fut comme un signale. L'horrible gobelin vert poussa un rire diabolique en arrachant Tirelire des bras de Taram. Le garçon voulu l'en empêcher mais deux gardes le retenu par les bras, contrairement à lui Iseult ne bougea pas de sa position initial, ne regardant même pas le gobelin traîner Tirelire sur un gros rondin de bois tâché de sang. Il força le cochon, qui hurlait à la mort, à y poser sa tête, un sceau était posé de l'autre côté du rondin.

– Quoi ? Mais...mais qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Demanda Taram affolé.

– Exactement ce que j'avais prédit sans don de voyance...Soupira Iseult.

L'homme qui avait amené Tirelire détacha une hache de sa ceinture et la brandit bien haut.

– Non ! Cria Taram. Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Sa remarque provoqua un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux chez sa cousine que le Roi Cornu ne manqua pas d'apercevoir. Le Monarque avait tout de suite comprit qu'il obtiendrait plus facilement ce qu'il voulait en faisant pression sur le valet de ferme que sur la jeune femme. Il fut un moment captivé par un médaillon qu'elle portait à son cou, bien que ces symboles ne lui disais rien il les identifia comme faisant partie d'une armoiries ce qui voulait dire que cette femme appartenait à une famille de Seigneur. Ses remarques, certes pertinentes, lui procurait un amusement certain et il admirait volontiers son calme apparent. Le fait qu'elle possédait également une belle apparence ne gâchait rien et déjà ses hommes la dévisageaient avec appétit...peut-être la leur donnerait-il une fois qu'elle ne n'aurait plus d'utilité.

– Non Arrêtez ! Très bien c'est d'accord ! Capitula Taram avec regrets.

– Quoi ?! S'exclama Iseult en réagissant enfin, elle se releva telle une furie et gifla son cousin avant d'être maîtrisé à son tour. Vendu ! J'aurai dû t'abandonner dans la forêt quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres fut satisfait que le jeune garçon cède si facilement toutefois il commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions sur sa téméraire compagne d'infortune. Quel lien y avait-il entre ces deux êtres si différents l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître mais il était clair que la jeune femme était la dominante du duo et son agressivité palpable envers le garçon semblait exclure l'hypothèse qu'ils soient de la même famille.

Le gobelin ramena Tirelire devant le trône, Taram et Iseult furent à nouveau jeté au sol, l'atmosphère autour d'eux était de plus en plus oppressante ils ne pouvaient plus retarder l'inévitable. Sous le regard lourd de sens de sa cousine Taram amena Tirelire près de la gamelle et du bout du doigt il fit comme Dallben avec son bâton de marche et tourna dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en récitant l'incantation.

– _Commence pour nous, le long voyage qui t'entraînera au fond des âges._

Une lumière orangée illumina le liquide de la gamelle alors que Tirelire entrait en transe. Les hommes autour d'eux reculèrent légèrement partagés entre la fascination et la crainte. Le larbin vert tapa joyeusement des mains.

– Oh regardez, regardez ! Ça marche Sire ! S'écria-t-il en sautillant.

Comme dans la première vision que la truie avait eut plus tôt dans la journée la forme sombre du chaudron apparut.

– Ahhh...Soupira le Roi Cornu, comme soulagé. Le chaudron magique, la légende disait vrai ! Il se leva de son trône et s'approcha lentement derrière Taram. Oui...où est-il ? Montre-le moi.

Iseult était juste devant Taram et voyait l'inquiétante silhouette du Monarque avancer vers eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit la vision, sinon ils seraient perdus. Malgré son appréhension elle attendit qu'il soit plus proche et au moment où il se pencha au dessus de Taram pour regarder elle su que c'était le moment ! Elle saisit alors la gamelle entre ses mains et projeta son contenu à la figure du Roi. Ce dernier poussa un horrible cri de douleur, le liquide quel qu'il fut lui brûla les yeux, il couvrit son visage de ses mains griffu, se tordant sous la douleur.

Iseult profita de la confusion général pour relever Taram, qui lui-même avait automatiquement récupéré Tirelire dans ses bras quand le Roi avait crié. Elle l'entraîna vers la sortie la plus proche et ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir exigu. Les hommes du Seigneur des ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à se lancer à leurs trousses, le gobelin également. Taram tenait tant bien que mal Tirelire, elle pesait lourd et glissait de ses bras. Iseult, elle, courait sans trop savoir où aller, l'important étant de distancer les soldats derrières eux, si jamais ils se faisaient attraper cette fois les gardes n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer.

– Je croyais que tu préférais m'abandonner ? Lui rappela Taram à bout de souffle.

– Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant?! Rétorqua sa cousine en l'attirant vers une épaisse et grande porte en bois.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent ouverte ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient sur un grand balcon. Heureusement pour eux l'entrée se verrouillait de l'extérieur par une grosse planche qu'il fallait abattre devant la porte, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps.

– Vite les douves ! Cria Iseult en se plaquant contre la porte pour faire barrage. C'est notre seule chance.

Taram obéis et entreprit de soulever Tirelire pour la faire basculer par dessus le balcon, mais elle était si lourde. Leurs poursuivants ne tardèrent pas à les rattraper, naturellement Iseult n'avait pas la force de les retenir, surtout que certain usait de leur hache et de leur épée pour éventrer la porte. Elle se précipita donc près de Taram pour l'aider à soulever le cochon et au bout d'un énième effort Tirelire tomba de l'autre côté.

-Nage Tirelire, nage ! L'encouragea Taram.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit, signe que la porte venait de céder dans un grand fracas. Le cousin et la cousine n'eurent hélas pas le temps de grimper par dessus le muret que des mains robustes empoignèrent Taram, quand à Iseult elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et elle tomba en arrière, se faisait traîner sur le sol par le gobelin qui lui avait attrapé les chevilles.

– Cette fois je te tiens sorcière ! S'exclama la créature difforme en riant.

– Lâche-moi sale montre ! S'écria la jeune femme en se débattant.

Cependant elle cessa brusquement de bouger quand elle vit que le Roi Cornu les avait rejoins, attendant devant les décombres de la porte que son serviteur lui livre celle qui avait eu l'audace de le blesser.

Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. La rage le rendait encore plus laid et Iseult se sentit frémir d'effroi, elle allait mourir, c'était sûr !

– Je l'ai capturé Majesté ! J'ai capturé la sorcière ! S'écria fièrement le gobelin.

Mais au lieu d'être satisfait le Roi l'attrapa une fois de plus à la gorge, visiblement mécontent de lui.

– Mais tu as laissé le cochon s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua le Seigneur des ténèbres avec colère.

Le gobelin s'agita dans tous les sens, tel un misérable ver de terre au bout d'un hameçon, prétextant que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Son maître l'écoutait à peine et se lassa de ses plaintes car rapidement c'est la jeune femme à ses pieds qui suscita son intérêt. Il relâcha négligemment son souffre douleur et s'avança vers elle. En le voyant faire Iseult voulu reculer, son instinct de survie en alerte, mais il fondit sur elle aussi vite que ses dragons et enserra sa gorge comme il l'avait fait avec le gobelin, la tirant vers lui avec une telle force qu'elle fut redressé sur ses genoux. Instinctivement elle avait agrippé le poignet du Roi mais cette proximité et ce contact physique avec l'horrible Souverain la répugna au plus au point. Même à cette distance elle ne parvenait pas à voir ses yeux mais elle pouvait en sentir la brûlure sur sa peau.

– Vous allez chèrement me payer cet affront...Susurra-t-il avec une douceur étrange.

– Non ! Iseult ! S'écria Taram désespéré.

Sans doute le calme avant la tempête, songea Iseult qui essayait de respirer tant sa main sur sa gorge la privait d'air. Elle le savait furieux à cause de son geste téméraire mais elle ne regrettait rien, au moins elle allait mourir en ayant combattu. Morte pour morte autant être courageuse jusqu'au bout.

– Vous...conviendrez...mon Seigneur...que ce sera une fin plus...glorieuse...que de mourir...pour...un simple cochon.

Taram qui n'osait dire mot observait sa cousine avec un mélange de tristesse et d'admiration. Bien que son orgueil ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, à la place de sa cousine il aurait sans doute supplié de Seigneur des ténèbres de lui laisser la vie ou bien il aurait été trop effrayé pour dire quoique ce soit comme maintenant. Si le ciel lui prêtait vie Taram se jura qu'à l'avenir il ferait tout pour arriver à la hauteur d'Iseult et peut-être la rendre fière de lui.

De son côté le Roi Cornu parut momentanément surprit que sa proie n'implore pas son pardon, ne le supplie pas pour qu'il épargne sa misérable vie ou ne fonde en larmes. Il en fut assez irrité car à la place elle acceptait son sort, non sans le provoquer encore une fois. Des idées plus malveillantes les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans son esprit et un terrifiant rictus se dessina sur son visage.

– Qui vous dit que votre fin est proche ?

Quand il eu prononcer ces mots il pu enfin voir avec délectation un pur sentiment de peur authentique quoique fugace dans les yeux si noirs de la jeune femme. Il perçu également son corps frémir d'horreur sous ses doigts, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il la repoussa ensuite par terre et jeta un regard circulaire à toute l'assemblée.

– Qu'ils aillent croupir dans le donjon ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix impérieuse en perdant soudainement sa douceur précédente.

 _XXX_

– On peut dire sans mauvais jeu de mot que nous avons atteins le fond maintenant. Soupira Iseult.

Taram et elle étaient assis contre le mur, dans un donjon glacial et sombre. L'odeur qui y régnait était humide, infecte et ils pouvaient entendre des couinements et des grattements, sans doute des rats, autour d'eux.

La jeune femme massait sa gorge encore douloureuse, Taram lui avait fait remarquer un peu plus tôt que des marques violacées y était visible. Pour un peu elle se demandait ce qui aurait été le pire ? Mourir sur le champs de la main du Seigneur des ténèbres ou bien rester là à attendre son bon vouloir ? Le choix était tout fait pour elle.

– Tu crois que Tirelire va bien ? Lui demanda faiblement Taram.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Iseult poussa un cri de rage et se releva d'un bond.

– Quoi ? Tu pense encore à ce stupide animal ! S'indigna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas devant lui. Je te signale que là c'est nous qui sommes dans un cachot crasseux, cernés par les rats ! En l'espace d'une journée et d'une nuit nous somme, non, **tu** nous as entraîné ici ! D'abord tu as perdu Tirelire en seulement cinq minute, tu as failli te faire tuer par un dragon, puis tu as insister pour qu'on aille chercher cette truie alors qu'il y avait peu d'espoir de réussite voir par du tout, finalement nous arrivons à nous introduire dans ce château maudit et au moment le plus critique tu trahis notre présence puis tu dévoile le secret de Dallben et...

– Mais le Roi Cornu allait la faire tuer ! Protesta vainement son cousin.

– Oui et ça aurai été mieux ainsi ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant la voix. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Toi et tes bons sentiments ! J'espère que tu as quand même une petite idée de ce qui nous attends ? Devant son silence Iseult leva les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es décidément qu'un enfant ! Et tes rêves sont aussi enfantins que toi ! Je vais te dire moi ce qui va se passer : ils vont sans doute commencer par nous laisser mourir de faim, ensuite le Roi Cornu sera peut-être clément te concernant et il te tuera sans état d'âme mais moi, tu crois qu'il va me laisser mourir aussi facilement après ce que je lui ai fait ?! Bien sûr que non, il a sûrement déjà imaginé moult tortures à me faire subir et quand il sera lassé il me laissera à la merci de ses hommes qui se feront une joie d'abuser de moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Voilà ce qui nous attends ! Tout ça parce que tu as refusé de m'écouter, mais pourquoi l'aurais-tu fais après tout ? Toi, Taram, le sauveur de Pryden ! Toi qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans son monologue en se rendant compte que son cousin venait de fondre en larmes. Le jeune garçon se rappelait les paroles de son oncle, « N _ous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne se serve pas de Tirelire pour trouver le chaudron magique !_ », « _Le courage de la jeunesse ne suffit pas contre ses maléfices_ », et maintenant qu'Iseult énumérait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise et déclarait clairement qu'il était responsable de leur malheur ainsi que de leur morts prochaines, le pauvre garçon ne pu en supporter davantage. La culpabilité lui déchirait le cœur, il se sentait lâche et inutile.

Iseult se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer, elle en avait envie en tout cas, mais son cousin lui paru si malheureux et vulnérable qu'elle se retrouva incapable de l'accabler davantage. Elle avait raison, c'était encore un enfant.

– Bon...ça va...arrête de pleurer ça ne sert à rien. Dit-elle embarrassée. Écoutes, malgré mes prédictions fatalistes je n'ai pas l'intention de finir mes jours ici.

Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et était prostré dans son coin, pleurant bruyamment.

– Je suis désolé Iseult. S'excusa-t-il très sincèrement. Tu as raison je suis un idiot, tout est de ma faute ! Je comprend que tu me déteste.

– En effet tu es un idiot si tu crois ça ! Rétorqua sa cousine en s'arrêtant devant lui, bras croisés, il cessa de pleurer en entendant sa déclaration et releva le tête. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire je ne te déteste pas Taram. Elle poussa un long soupir. Ton insouciance m'irrite, j'aimerai que tu grandisse un peu plus.

– Mais je ne suis pas fort comme toi ! Dit-il dépité.

– Tu n'es pas comme moi. Lui répondit-elle simplement. Tu es encore jeune et tu confonds courage et obstination, la bravoure ne sert à rien aux cadavres ! Je sais que je suis dure et même...injuste quelques fois, mais c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui en ricanent doucement.

– Mais...c'est vrai qu'à cet instant je te déteste volontiers. Dit-elle sur un ton un peu taquin.

Taram se força à sourire. En fait cette remarque le rassurai, il était si peu habitué à ce que sa cousine se livre à lui de cette façon, lui parlant presque gentiment, qu'il était en train de se demander si le Roi Cornu ne l'avait pas privé d'air trop longtemps. Il trouva cependant un certain réconfort dans ce qu'elle venait de dire et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle trouve un moyen de les sortir d'ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant d'essayer d'imaginer un plan d'évasion. Le donjon aussi tombait en décrépitude, peut-être y avait-il une issue? Ils inspectèrent attentivement chaque mur, chaque recoins, des débris faillir même leur tomber dessus.

Les deux détenus finir par renoncer à cette solution. Peut-être tendre un piège à leurs ravisseurs alors ? Quand ils viendraient les chercher pour les amener au Seigneur des ténèbres, peut-être qu'ils pourraient essayer de les neutraliser...mais cette option là s'envola également, Taram et Iseult n'avait pas la force physique nécessaire pour combattre ne serait-ce qu'un seul des gardes tant ils étaient immenses et robustes. En plus ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela prendrait avant que le Roi ne les fasses mander, ça pouvait durer des jours ou des semaines et Iseult ne se sentait ni la force ni le courage d'attendre.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'aient au moins une ébauche de plan. Puis moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins un curieux bruit attira leur attention, un peu plus loin dans le cahot une dalle se souleva lentement et une boule lumineuse en sortit, venant éclairer la sinistre prison. Taram et Iseult se relevèrent à l'unisson, d'abord méfiants. Une jeune fille émergea alors du sol par où était venu la boule lumineuse. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgé que Taram, noyée dans ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses tombant gracieusement dans son dos et portant une robe élégante.

– Hum...j'avais pourtant cru entendre du bruit ? Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette, elle se retourna alors vers eux et son jolie visage juvénile prit une expression ravi en les apercevant. Oh ! C'était vous alors ?

– Il semblerait...Répondit Iseult en évaluant soigneusement la jeune fille.

– Ils vous ont fait prisonniers n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-elle en sortant du sol pour être à leur hauteur. Moi aussi je suis détenue contre ma volonté.

La boule de lumière voleta autour d'eux jusqu'à s'approcher du visage de Taram, ce dernier intrigué osa lever la main et la toucher du bout du doigt.

– Mais...mais ça s'allume !

– Évidemment ! C'est une boule magique. Expliqua le demoiselle en riant gentiment. Je déteste cet endroit, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de rats par ici ? Oh ce n'est pas que ce genre d'animaux me fasse horreur, mais ils ont cette fâcheuse manie de vous sauter dessus ! Elle s'arrêta subitement de parler en voyant le médaillon d'Iseult étinceler à la lumière de sa boule magique. Ciel ! Quel bonheur, une autre Dame ! S'écria-t-elle en la saluant d'un signe de tête respectueux comme le voulait l'usage. Je suis Lady Eilonwy.

Un mince sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui malgré tout lui rendit son salut.

– Dame Iseult. Lui répondit-elle simplement, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

– Ravie ! Lui assura gaiement la jeune fille, puis elle se tourna vers Taram. Et toi ? Tu es sûrement un seigneur ou bien un guerrier.

Le jeune garçon sembla atrocement gêné et il n'eut pas le cœur de lui mentir. L'air contrit il lui avoua n'être qu'un garçon de ferme ce qui visiblement déçue quelque peu la demoiselle.

– Oh quel dommage...où se trouve donc le preux chevalier qui m'aidera à m'évader. Dit-elle rêveusement.

Cette phrase parut piquer Iseult au vif, elle qui regardait fréquemment le passage secret avec avidité commença à être malade par tant de mièvrerie.

– Ma chère oie blanche, si vous croyez qu'un prince charment viendra vous délivrer vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici ! Déclara-t-elle sèchement en la dépassant puis elle disparut dans le trou au sol.

La jeune Eilonwy fut un peu vexée par sa remarque et posa ses grands yeux bleus hagard sur Taram qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

– Il faut l'excuser. Dit-il en l'accompagnant dans le passage secret. Elle n'est pas méchante mais...elle a beaucoup de caractère.

Le passage menait à un grand couloir souterrain se séparant en plusieurs galeries. Iseult se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt, tous les châteaux avaient leurs passages secret cependant la chance devait être de leur côté pour l'un d'eux débouche dans leur cahot.

– Dis-moi...Murmura timidement Eilonwy à l'oreille de Taram. C'est pour elle que tu travaille ?

– Non ! Protesta farouchement le jeune garçon qui retrouvait peu à peu son assurance. En fait c'est ma cousine. Eilonwy parut confuse en apprenant cela, aussi Taram jugea bon de lui expliquer. Nous vivons chez notre oncle tous les deux. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant, qu'en à Iseult...et bien...c'est un peu compliqué. Son père était chevalier et un grand Seigneur mais il décédé il y peu et un Baron, leur voisin, lui a volé tous ses biens...comme c'est une femme...elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre lui. Mais elle est toujours Châtelaine ! Ajouta-t-il vivement.

– C'est terrible ! Comment un Seigneur digne de ce nom pourrait faire cela ? S'indigna naïvement la jeune fille. Comme cet affreux Roi ! Tu ne devineras jamais, il croyait que ma boule magique pourrait l'aider à trouver un vieux chaudron.

– C'est pour ça qu'il voulait mon cochon. Lui avoua Taram cependant son aveu provoqua un immense éclat de rire chez Eilonwy qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Mais il est capable de lire l'avenir ! Assura-t-il vexé.

À cet instant une pierre le manqua de peu, il fut inutile de se demander qui avait bien put la jeter.

– Rappel-moi de dire à Dallben de ne plus jamais te confier un secret ! Lui dit Iseult qui s'était arrêtée devant eux en le foudroyant du regard.

Taram bredouilla milles excuses, ça lui était venu naturellement, il n'avait pas voulu paraître ridicule devant la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs un long moment, cette fois en silence. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient mais personnellement Iseult n'en avait que faire du moment qu'elle mettait le plus de distance possible entre elle et ''Sa Seigneurie''. La boule magique qui éclairait leur chemin s'amusait à chasser les rats qui grouillaient par terre. Elle en poursuivi un jusque dans un trou dans un mur, les compagnons la suivirent, la sphère éclairait une gigantesque salle ressemblant à une chambre funéraire car une sorte de sarcophage trônait en son centre.

– Ça doit être le tombeau du grand roi qui a bâtit ce château, avant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne s'en empare. Supposa très justement la jeune Eilonwy en s'appuyant contre le mur avec Taram pour mieux voir par le trou.

Ils s'appuyèrent tant et si bien que la vieille paroi céda sous leur poids et ils basculèrent de l'autre côté parmi les débris du mur. Iseult toussa un peu à cause du nuage de poussières que l'effondrement avait causé, elle s'assura que les deux adolescents soient intacte puis ils explorèrent la chambre en silence. Alors qu'Eilonwy et Iseult s'éloignaient Taram ne pu résister à l'envie de voir le sarcophage de plus près. Une vieille armure y était allongée, sans doute celle de celui qui reposait juste en dessous. Le jeune garçon se disait qu'il devait sûrement s'agir d'un valeureux guerrier pour avoir un tombeau comme celui-ci, en s'approchant encore plus près il vit une épée entre les mains de l'armure, en vérité c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une aussi belle ! Son manche était entièrement fait d'or avec un rubis étincelant comme garniture. Il hésita un instant face à une petite voix qui lui criait de la prendre, mais finalement sa convoitise l'emporta. Il est vrai que pour fuir ce lieu ils allaient avoir besoin de arme après tout.

Plus loin la boule magique d'Eilonwy avait trouvé une autre ouverture menant à un couloir éclairé par des torches...ils étaient revenu dans une partie habité du château. Faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu, les deux femmes se baissèrent car l'ouverture donnait sur une imposante porte vers laquelle se dirigeait l'affreux petit gobelin vert du Seigneur des ténèbres qui venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir, il était suivit par un homme tirant à bout de bras une charrette.

– Voilà qui devrait le satisfaire ! Ils sont en bon état pour une fois. Dit le gobelin en ouvrant la grande porte avec difficulté. Enfin j'aurai droit à une récompense.

– Que croyez-vous qu'ils mettent dans cette pièce ? Murmura très bas Eilonwy.

– Je ne saurai le dire...Lui répondit Iseult sur un ton encore plus bas. Mais j'avoue ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps pour le découvrir.

L'homme à la charrette avança péniblement, à l'évidence son chargement était très lourds. En avançant une roue de la charrette buta sur une dalle plus haute que les autres et un bras humain glissa de sous le drap qui couvrait le chargement. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, la jeune fille avait dangereusement blêmi. Elles avaient étés si absorbés parce qu'elles venaient de voir qu'elles n'avaient pas fait attention à l'absence de Taram qui les avait rejoins depuis. Ils attendirent donc que le gobelin et le soldat soient entrés dans la salle et refermé la porte derrière eux pour sortir de leur cachette.

Ils passèrent devant la porte dans le plus grand silence avant d'aller reprendre leur souffle dans un couloir un peu plus loin. C'est là qu'Eilonwy remarqua l'épée dans les mains de Taram.

– Où as-tu eu cette épée ?

– Oh euh...par là. Lui répondit-il gêné en lui désignant l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

– Décidément tu ne t'arrange pas toi ! Fit Iseult sur un ton réprobateur, comprenant comme Eilonwy à qui appartenait l'épée.

– Mais...il ne s'en sert plus vous savez. Se défendit Taram légèrement intimidé par leurs réactions.

Eilonwy poussa un « Oh ! » scandalisée alors qu'Iseult se permit un petit rire narquois.

– Sans doute. Admit-elle. Cependant ça reste quand même une violation de sépulture, très cher ami!

Leur différent n'eut pas de suite car des aboiements suivit de supplications provenant d'un autre cachot au sommet d'un escalier de pierre les arrêta net.

Dans ce cachot un vieux ménestrel se faisait attacher solidement les poignets sur une planche au dessus de sa tête contre le mur.

– Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas un espion, je suis un barde ! Protesta le vieil homme. Je chante, je divertis...Mais le garde qui l'attachait ne l'écoutait pas. Bon écoutez, vos yeux brillent d'intelligence mon jeune ami, je vous jure que j'ignorais à qui appartenait ce château, c'est vrai je ne faisais que passer...

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant le chien gris en face de lui grogner de façon menaçante, prêt à attaquer. Le vieillard avala péniblement mais essaya tout de même de calmer un peu le chien en lui parlant doucement. Peine perdu ! La bête se jeta sur lui en montrant les crocs, heureusement pour le prisonnier son geôlier attrapa le chien par le collier et sortit du cachot avec lui.

– Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un orgueil presque théâtral. Je chanterai pour mes frères, et votre barbarie ! Je suis Ritournelle ! Prince de tous les ménestrels, troubadours des plus éclatantes cours de ce royaume et je...Une corde sur la lyre qui était accroché à son cou céda soudainement.

– Quoi ? J'ai exercé mon art dans certaine des plus belles cours et...Une deuxième corde céda.

– Oui enfin...j'attends juste qu'on m'envoie une invitation. Une corde supplémentaire sauta. Oh quelle audace ! Dois-tu vraiment critiquer tout ce que je dis ?! Rouspéta-t-il son instrument.

C'est alors qu'il vit un squelette attacher comme lui, sans doute l'ancien locataire du cachot. Une terrible angoisse saisit le troubadour en réalisant que c'était ainsi qu'il allait finir.

– A L'AIDE! Hurla-t-il en usant de tout le coffre de voix qui lui restait.

– Bonjour. Le salua soudainement Eilonwy, le faisant taire immédiatement par son apparition. Nous allons te détacher dans un instant. Je suis Lady Eilonwy.

En effet les trois fugitifs était venu au secours du ménestrel qui rayonnait de soulagement. Taram s'empressa de détacher le premier poignet du vieil homme mais Iseult, elle, restait volontairement en retrait.

– Décidément le Roi Cornu aime collectionner les détenus de tous horizons...Marmonna-t-elle les bras croisés.

En réalité le sauvetage du barde était seulement dû aux supplications de Taram et d'Eilonwy qui avaient insisté pour aller l'aider contre l'avis d'Iseult qui jugea cela dangereux et inutile. Son point vue était qu'ils risquaient de se faire repérés si ils étaient trop nombreux...surtout si les deux adolescents s'amusaient à délivrer tous les prisonniers du château !

– Allons Dame Iseult...Rouspéta la jeune fille. Un peu de pitié, cet homme avait de graves ennuis.

– Graves ?! Répéta le vieux Ritournelle. Pauvre enfant, sais-tu seulement où tu es ? N'as-tu pas vu ce roi ?!

Ils entendirent alors des voix rauques et lointaines crier dans le couloir. « _Le gamin et la femme se sont évadés, fouillez là-dedans !_ ». Iseult perdit toutes ses couleurs en entendant ça et ses camarades n'avait pas meilleure figure.

– Ils sont à notre recherche ! S'exclama Taram en s'éloignant du ménestrel après avoir réussi à libérer une de ses mains.

– Ils parlent de vous ?! S'écria ce dernier. Oh le temps presse, courez ! Courez ! Fuyez !

Les trois compagnons ne se le firent pas répéter et coururent hors du cachot à toutes jambes, abandonnant le vieil homme.

– Fuyez ? Mais qui va me sauver ?! Réalisa bêtement Ritournelle s'empressant de détacher lui-même son autre main.

En bas des escaliers Iseult menait le groupe sans savoir où aller, les couloirs se ressemblaient tous.

– Tu disais qu'ils n'allaient pas venir nous chercher avant plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines. Lui lança Taram.

– Oui et bien il faut croire que le Roi Cornu avait hâte de me revoir ! Rétorqua sa cousine avec agacement.

Elle-même était surprise que le Monarque n'ait pas attendu plus longtemps qu'une nuit avant de les faire traîner devant lui. Ils devaient très vite trouver un moyen de sortir du château, la chance n'allait pas leur sourire éternellement. Ils coururent jusqu'à un pont à l'intérieur même du château, cet endroit était une vrai fourmilière. Ils avaient presque fini de le traverser quand Taram glissa en s'étalant sur le sol mais Iseult et Eilonwy ne s'en rendirent pas compte et continuèrent de courir droit devant elles. Leur poursuivants se rapprochèrent à grands pas, à tel point que le jeune garçon se cacha sous une voûte du pont. Son instinct avait vu juste car seulement deux minutes plus tard toute une troupe de gardes traversa le pont. Quand ils furent passés Taram remonta prudemment et marcha lentement dans le couloir où avait disparu ses deux camarades. Il les appela faiblement par peur d'être entendu, l'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac. Il arriva bientôt à un croisement, ne sachant pas si il devait aller à gauche ou à droite quand un garde surgit de nul part en hurlant, le faisant faire un bond en arrière.

Le garde était immense, habillé avec une peau de loup et une hache à la main.

– Valet de ferme ! Rugit-il, le regard haineux. Je te tiens sale gosse !

Il lui donna une gifle monumental du revers de main qui envoya le malheureux garçon contre le mur. Sonné, Taram avait lâché son épée pour poser ses mains sur le mur. Il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il se jeta à terre pour éviter le coup de hache de son agresseur qui se planta sauvagement dans la pierre. Taram rampa nerveusement sur le sol jusqu'à son épée qu'il sortit se son fourreau et la leva maladroitement en dessus de lui. Le garde retira sa hache du mur et l'attaqua en poussant un rugissement rageur. Taram voyait déjà sa fin foncer sur lui mais quand la hache s'abattit sur son épée sa lame explosa en milles morceaux alors que celle de son épée s'illumina d'une lueur chaude et bienfaisante comme si elle prenait feu ! Le garde regarda sa hache détruite avec des yeux ronds puis il la lâcha en fixant le jeune garçon avec crainte, levant les mains devant lui pour se protéger avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Taram se remit debout en observant cette lame incandescente jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne ''normal'' puis il se mit à rire de bonheur en réalisant quel trésor il avait entre les mains. Il était si euphorique qu'il se mit à danser en rond, fendant l'air avec l'épée. C'est à ce moment qu'Iseult et Eilonwy arrivèrent du couloir de droite. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'unisson en le voyant faire.

– Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Lui demanda Eilonwy.

Il se retourna vers elles et son bonheur fut à son comble.

– Oh quelle joie ! Vous êtes vivantes!

– J'ai effectivement l'impression de l'être...Rétorqua dédaigneusement sa cousine. Où étais-tu ?! Nous pensions qu'ils t'avaient attrapés.

– Suivez-moi ! Dit-il sans lui répondre. Je vais nous faire sortir d'ici !

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête et le suivirent en courant. Leur couse folle les fit facilement repérer par plusieurs gardes qui les prirent en chasse, ils montèrent bientôt dans un escalier, Eilonwy poussa un cri aigu en apercevant un soldat au sommet, brandissant son épée. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter Taram fonça droit sur lui et comme pour la hache l'épée de son assaillant se brisa contre la sienne qui s'illumina à nouveau et le soldat tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers. Ses deux camarades le regardèrent totalement incrédules et Taram se jura de ne jamais oublier ce regard venant de sa cousine.

– Taram...l'épée est ensorcelée ! Bredouilla Eilonwy stupéfaite.

– PAR TOUS LES SAINTS ! Hurla soudainement la voix de Ritournelle à un étage ouvert juste au-dessus d'eux.

Le pauvre barde était poursuivi par le gros chien gris qui avait failli le mordre dans son cachot.

– Mais ce château est un asile ma parole ! S'écria Iseult à bout de nerfs.

– A MOI ! A L'AIDE ! A L'ASSASSIN ! Beugla encore Ritournelle.

Taram fit passer Iseult et Eilonwy devant lui. Les escaliers menaient à une petite pièce où était stocké trois grands tonneaux de vin, le jeune garçon les transperça de plusieurs coups d'épée afin de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la cour principale du château, la lumière du jour les aveuglants. Le chaos le plus total régnait, tous les gardes du château semblaient à l'affût, des lances et des flèches leurs tombèrent dessus. Les soldats arrivèrent de tous les côtés, même le gobelin vert venait d'apparaître, pendant un instant Iseult eu peur de voir le Seigneur des ténèbres surgir lui aussi mais par chance il semblait avoir mieux à faire en ce moment.

Il ne cessaient de faire des détours pour éviter les gardes, tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent bloqué contre le pont-levis relevé.

– Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent ! Cria l'hideux gobelin en se rapprochant d'eux suivit des autres gardes.

– Oh non ! Taram ! S'exclama Eilonwy apeurée.

Ils évitèrent par miracles les lances et les haches qui percutaient le pont-levis juste à côté de leurs têtes. Taram se retrouvait à court d'idée, il tendait son épée en face de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Le regard d'Iseult fut alors attiré par les énormes chaînes qui maintenaient le pont-levis.

– Taram ! Les chaînes ! Coupe-les ! Lui cria-t-elle en évitant une lance de justesse.

Sans se poser de questions son cousin lui obéi et frappa les chaînes de toutes ses forces. Le choc fit s'arrêter leurs assaillants, stupéfaits par ce prodige. Les maillons de la chaîne touchés par la lame de l'épée fondirent comme neige au soleil et le poids du pont qu'elles retenaient acheva de les briser faisant baisser le pont-levis du château.

– CHAUD DEVANT ! Retentit la voix de Ritournelle qui arrivait derrière les gardes et le gobelin qui s'écartèrent automatiquement en le voyant courir avec le chien gris toujours à ses trousses. MAIS POUSSEZ-VOUS ! NE RESTEZ PAS LA !

Arrivé à mi-chemin entre le pont-levis et la liberté le chien mordit le vieil homme à la culotte, le ralentissant dans sa courses.

– MAIS LÂCHE-MOI GROSSE BRUTE ! Hurla-t-il en voyant les trois jeunes gens qui l'avait aidé déjà de l'autre côté du pont. La grille du pont-levis commença d'ailleurs à s'abaisser. OH NON ! JE T'EN PRIE, NE TE REFERME PAS !

Il redoubla d'efforts malgré son grand âge, la peur lui donnant des ailes. Il couru malgré le chien et par bonheur passa de l'autre côté avant que la grille ne soit tombée, le séparent en même temps du chien qui n'avait pu passer lui aussi, ne gardant que le bout de tissu qu'il avait arraché du pantalon du ménestrel qui s'enfuyait au loin pour rejoindre les trois autres.

 _XXX_

Un peu plus tôt avant cela dans une aile gauche éloignée du château, le Roi Cornu déambulait sans but dans sa vaste chambre. Les événements mouvementés de la veille ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le sommeil.

Maintenant que le cochon s'était enfui le chaudron magique lui semblait à nouveau hors de portée...et dire qu'il avait été si près...si près de connaître enfin son emplacement. Tous ses rêves de conquête et de sang étaient sur le point de se réaliser et en une fraction de seconde tout s'était envolé pour redevenir encore plus inaccessible qu'avant. C'était tellement frustrant qu'il en brisa une cruche de vin posé sur une table. Sans le chaudron magique il n'avait aucun espoir de voir ses projets aboutir. Il était certes doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels mais celui du chaudron dépassait largement les siens.

Il s'assit un moment dans un grand fauteuil situé devant une cheminée qui n'était jamais allumée, laissant volontairement la chambre dans la pénombre et le froid.

Tous cela à cause de cette vipère et de l'avorton qui l'accompagnait ! Songea sombrement le Monarque. Elle avait eu l'effronterie de contrecarrer ses plans, si il ne s'était pas contrôlé il l'aurai volontiers jeté lui-même dans les douves. Il repensa alors au médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou et à la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir devant lui...une fille de Seigneur, ça ne faisait aucune doute ! Les sangs nobles étaient les pires de tous, prêt à mourir pour leurs valeurs ou leur honneur. Le Seigneur des ténèbres reconnu encore une fois son courage malgré la terreur qu'il avait su lui inspirer, son attitude digne face à la mort, pourtant il se remémora l'étincelle de peur dans ses beaux yeux noirs et songea qu'il se damnerai, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, pour revoir encore cette lueur chez cet être si courageux.

Comment ce vaurien l'avait appelé déjà ? Iseult ? Le « I » était presque agressif mais le reste du prénom était doux à prononcer et à entendre. Quand il avait ordonné de la jeter elle et le garçon dans le donjon, il s'était sentit obligé de préciser à ses hommes de ne pas la toucher...pas tant qu'il ne se serai pas vengé. Il les voyaient déjà frétiller d'impatience, tel des bêtes en rut, attendant que leur Seigneur les autorise à disposer de la jolie jeune femme. Il ressentit alors un pur sentiment de mépris face à des créatures aussi primitives, n'obéissant qu'à leurs plus bas instincts, quoiqu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils réfléchissent puisque la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment obtenir d'eux était leurs cadavres. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de leur donner la jeune fille qu'il avait fait capturer quelques jours plus tôt pour les calmer. Cette jeune Lady était en effet agréable au regard mais elle n'était en rien comparable à l'autre...l'autre était une femme et non une adolescente naïve et innocente. Le Monarque se surprit lui-même, lui qui n'avait pas regarder et encore moins pensé à une femme depuis bien longtemps se retrouvait présentement à reconnaître des qualités chez celle qui occupait ses pensées.

Son esprit démoniaque lui fit alors miroiter le plaisir qu'il ressentirait à la faire fléchir, à réduire quelqu'un d'aussi fier à implorer sa clémence. Comment procéder ? Tant d'images se bousculaient. N'y tenant plus il fit donner l'ordre d'aller la chercher, faisant ensuite les cent pas dans sa chambre. Une joie malsaine s'était soudainement emparé de lui alors qu'il imaginait la satisfaction que sa vengeance allait lui apporter, oubliant même momentanément ses plans diaboliques et le chaudron magique.

Il attendit qu'on la lui livre, chaque secondes était un supplice tant il avait hâte de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Peut-être ferait-il mieux dans un premier temps de poser des questions à la jeune femme sur ses origines pour mieux s'en servir contre elle...et également pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Il la voyais déjà entrer dans ses appartements en tremblant mais faisant tout pour ne pas lui montrer sa crainte, puis peu à peu il saurai lui faire perdre ses moyens, abattre chacune de ses défenses comme un château de cartes, l'humiliant, lui faisant mal sans le moindre état d'âme. Ce serait à la fois si facile et si délicieux.

Cette nouvelle pensée l'obsédait, lui faisant perdre la notion du temps...sinon il aurait sans doute remarqué que le garde qu'il avait envoyé mettait anormalement du temps à lui ramener sa prisonnière.

C'est alors que de petits coups à peine audibles percutèrent la porte de sa chambre et une fois qu'elle eu grincé une petite voix râpeuse et craintive interpella le Seigneur. Sans même avoir besoin de le regarder le Roi Cornu reconnu avec déception la voix de son serviteur, son misérable gobelin vert qu'il aimait tant maltraiter. Il avait espérer voir enfin la jeune femme mais tant pis, il souhaitait cependant à son serviteur d'avoir une excellente raison de le déranger.

– As-tu retrouvé cet animal ? Demanda-t-il, soupirant sur un ton menaçant en se retourna finalement vers son souffre-douleur, pensant que le cochon était la raison de sa venue.

– Oh Sire...non...enfin...Bafouilla le vilain petit bossu en rampant vers lui, baissant les yeux et tremblant de nervosité en voyant les mains squelettiques de son maître se resserrer dangereusement sur les accoudoirs de son grand fauteuil où il venait de s'asseoir pour l'écouter. Enfin cette fois...c'est...c'est même pi...pire qu'avant. Le...le valet de ferme et...et la f...femme se sont...évadés.

Le Souverain poussa un grognement inquiétant en entendant ça. Il fit signe à son serviteur de s'approcher, sûrement pour le malmener. Le gobelin eut un tressaillement de peur et s'inclina profondément en suppliant son maître.

– Sire ! J'ai compris ! Dit-il avec un accent pathétique, s'étranglant lui-même en gigotant.

Mais le Roi ne le regardait déjà plus. Sa dernière source de divertissement venait de s'enfuir elle aussi ! Comment ?! Il voulu crier sa rage, faire exploser sa colère cependant il savait que cela ne résoudrait rien. Maintenaient il était encore plus frustré que jamais. Comment cette garce avait-elle oser se soustraire à sa volonté ?! Un nouvel affront qu'il saurait lui faire payer encore plus cher que le premier. Cependant il ne comprenait pas comment elle et son complice avaient pu sortir du donjon sans se faire remarquer, peut-être était-elle un peu sorcière en fin de compte...maintenant il était au même point qu'avant leur rencontre, c'était inacceptable. Elle devait lui revenir, il en faisait une affaire personnelle.

– Très bien...Murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents, parlant plus à lui-même qu'au gobelin. Non seulement c'est eux qui retrouverons leur porc, mais que les dragons poursuivent et me ramène cette femme !

– Tout de suite Sire, tout de suite ! S'exclama son serviteur difforme, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si moindre mal. Faîtes-moi confiance se sera fait !

 _XXX_

Dans la forêt interdite le groupe de fuyards se remettaient de leurs émotions. Ritournelle chantait des chansons guillerettes en jouant de la lyre, qui aurait cru que ce vieil homme un peu ridicule avait une aussi jolie voix. Les autres se relaxaient assis dans l'herbe, discutant, Taram lui essuyant la lame de son épée avec un soin méticuleux.

– Magnifique Ritournelle ! S'exclama Eilonwy en l'applaudissant une fois qu'il eu fini sa chanson.

– Merci, rappelez moi de chanter vos louanges.

– Vous ne préférez pas chanter notre évasion ? Elle a été incroyable ! N'avez-vous pas eu peur, pas même une seule fois ?

– Qui ? Moi ? Peur ? Se moqua Ritournelle totalement de mauvaise foi. Ce mot ne fait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire...Sa lyre fibra dangereusement en guise d'avertissement. Mais je compte bien l'y ajouter prochainement !

– Moi je n'ai pas eu peur ! S'exclama Taram en agitant son épée.

Iseult était bien trop occupée à savourer sa liberté retrouvé pour relever ce qu'il venait de dire bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Eilonwy, elle, en revanche fut moins tolérante.

– Tu exagère ! On risquait notre vie à chaque instant. Cru-t-elle bon de lui rappeler.

– Oui mais c'est grâce à moi que l'on c'est évadé. Insista Taram.

– Crois-tu ? Rétorqua la jeune fille sans paraître impressionnée. C'est plutôt grâce à l'épée magique !

– Mais seul un guerrier accompli est digne d'une telle épée ! Déclara-t-il avec vanité.

Cette fois Iseult éclata de rire: – Tu plaisante j'espère ?! Cette épée est ensorcelée, elle combat toute seule, ça ne fais pas de toi un ''grand guerrier''.

Blessé dans son orgueil le jeune garçon rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et posa ses poings sur ses hanches en gonflant le torse comme un coq.

– Oh vous êtes des filles ! Les armes ce n'est pas votre domaine ! S'exclama-t-il en colère.

Malheur ! Quand il eut dit ça ses interlocutrices se relevèrent d'un bond en s'écriant en cœur « Quoi ?! ». Taram perdit soudainement son assurance en les voyant s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

– Je te rappel que sans ''cette fille'', tu serais toujours prisonnier du Seigneur des ténèbres ! S'écria Eilonwy indignée.

– Tout à fait ! Approuva Iseult. Monsieur a une épée entre les mains et se croit déjà être un homme !

– Allons, allons mesdames, du calme. Tenta Ritournelle pour les apaiser.

– Je suis peut-être une fille mais moi au moins je ne me vanter pas de mes exploits ! Continua la jeune fille.

Aussi agilement qu'un fauve Iseult se précipita sur son cousin et lui arracha l'épée de sa ceinture, ce dernier voulu la récupérer en poussant un cri de contestation mais la jeune femme sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la pointa devant Taram.

– Tss tss...tu vois, ce n'est pas l'épée qui fait le chevalier...ce sont ses valeurs.

– Rend-la moi ! S'écria Taram tel un enfant capricieux. Elle est à moi ! Je l'ai trouvé.

– Hum volé tu veux dire. Rétorqua froidement Iseult. Je ne nie pas que cette épée nous a été d'un grand secours mais je n'ai pas oublié de quelle façon tu l'as obtenue...dans le monde de la chevalerie voler l'épée d'un chevalier, décédé qui plus est, est un véritable sacrilège !

Cette révélation rendit le garçon rouge de honte. Naturellement il n'avait pas pensé à mal en prenant l'épée et sa cousine le savait, tout comme elle comprenait qu'une arme aussi prodigieuse puisse séduire l'adolescent qu'il était cependant il ne l'avait même pas depuis une heure qu'il semblait déjà se prendre pour un roi ! Elle rangea alors l'épée et l'attacha à sa propre ceinture.

– Que vas-tu en faire alors ? Demanda Taram avec un soupçon de jalousie en pensant qu'Iseult voulais simplement garder l'épée pour elle.

– Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas rapporter cette épée à son véritable propriétaire. Lui expliqua-t-elle en ignorant son regard assassin. Mais tu ne sais pas t'en servir non plus, c'est une arme puissante pas un jouet ! Quand nous rentrerons chez oncle Dallben je l'enfermerai dans un coffre de la chaumière et le jour où tu sauras convenablement te battre avec une épée ordinaire, et surtout si tu le mérite, alors je te la rendrai.

Bien que cette décision fut sage et juste, Taram ne voulu rien savoir ! Il tapa du pied, la supplia, lui jurant de faire tout ce qu'elle désirait mais sa cousine fut comme à son habitude, intransigeante.

– Taram, j'ai dis non ! Déclara-t-elle fermement pour la dernière fois. Et je t'interdis formellement d'en parler aux gens du village, cela attirait trop de convoitise et j'aimerai pouvoir dormir la nuit sans craindre qu'un voleur vienne nous trancher la gorge dans notre sommeil !

Plus tard Taram et Eilonwy s'étaient éloigné près d'un petit étang, après avoir boudé un moment le jeune garçon s'était excusé auprès d'Eilonwy pour ses propos de tout à l'heure. La jeune fille lui avait pardonné de bonne grâce, consciente qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Après un instant de silence un peu embarrassant entre eux la jeune Lady lui parla de ses parents qui devaient sûrement être morts d'inquiétude à son sujet. Elle avait été kidnappé par les hommes du Seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'elle se promenait à cheval sur les terres de sa famille. Elle versa quelques larmes en songeant au chagrin que devait ressentir ses parents de la savoir disparue, Taram lui promis aussitôt qu'ils la raccompagneraient chez elle au fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez Dallben. La jeune fille fut si heureuse qu'elle lui accorda un baiser sur la joue qui fit rougir Taram jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cependant quand il retournèrent là où attendait leurs deux autres compagnons ce fut pour trouver Iseult se tordant de rire alors que Ritournelle se débattait par terre avec une petite créature poilu, beige.

– A l'aide ! Criait le barde en essayant de repousser la créature qui lui avait soudainement sauté dessus.

– Ça ! Gurgi veux ça ! S'exclama la bête poilu en attrapant le bonnet de Ritournelle et le mettant sur sa propre tête.

– Il te plaît ? Je te l'offre ! Déclara le vieil homme, espérant que cela calmerait l'étrange animal.

– Et ça ! S'exclama Gurgi en attrapant la lyre. Gurgi veux ça aussi !

– Je te la donne ! Combien en as-tu tué pour moins que ça ?!

Gurgi était si impatient qu'il tira violemment sur la corde qui retenait la lyre au cou du ménestrel, étranglant le pauvre homme alors qu'Iseult était en pleurs tant elle riait.

– Gurgi ! L'appela alors Taram en reconnaissant la créature.

Le petit animal le reconnu également et parut très heureux de le voir contrairement à Taram qui le regardait avec dureté.

– Oh ! Vieux bonhomme...euh...tombé tout seul ! Expliqua maladroitement Gurgi en aidant Ritournelle à se relever.

Le vieil homme alla se cacher derrière Taram, excédé d'être aussi mal traité. Il demanda à Taram qui était son impertinent ami en récupérant son chapeau que Gurgi lui avait volé. Le jeune garçon démenti tout de suite les paroles du barde, prétextant que la petite créature n'était pas son ami mais un lâche doublé d'un voleur. Pourtant quand Eilonwy les rejoignit la jeune fille tomba immédiatement sous le charme de l'animal.

– Oh tu es charmant ! S'exclama-t-elle en le caressant affectueusement.

– Et impertinent en plus. Rétorqua Gurgi, faisant rire la jeune fille.

Taram perdit soudainement patience, soutenu par Ritournelle ils demandèrent au petit être de s'en aller. Gurgi fut contrarié par leur manque de gentillesse et commença à partir quand il s'immobilisa soudainement.

– Gurgi retrouver mémoire ! S'écria-t-il en sautillant. Vu empreintes Tirelire !

– Quoi ?! Quand ça ? Demanda Iseult en essuyant les larmes de rire sous ses yeux.

– Aujourd'hui ! Lui répondit Gurgi.

Taram ne le cru pas une seconde et Ritournelle encore moins. Seul Eilonwy fut convaincu de sa sincérité, qu'en à Iseult elle avait beau apprécier de plus en plus la créature elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa parole. Elle fut aussi légèrement agacée d'entendre à nouveaux parler de Tirelire, ne souhaitant pas vraiment revoir le cochon pour qui ils avaient risqué leur vie. Finalement en voyant les regards de ses compagnons elle comprit que son avis serait déterminant et avec un soupir résigné elle accorda une chance à Gurgi, pensant que peureux comme il était il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour un mensonge.

C'est ainsi que le groupe suivit la petite boule de poils, les guidant à travers la forêt. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, se nourrissant des fruits sauvages qu'ils trouvaient ici et là. A de nombreuses reprises Taram voulu rebrousser chemin, sans succès. Ce fut quand le jour déclina que tous purent constater qu'il y avait bel et bien des empreintes fraîches sur le chemin qu'ils suivaient. Cela raviva l'espoir de Taram qui, bien qu'il ne s'excusa pas, commençait à voir Gurgi sous un autre jour.

Leur longue marche se termina devant une marre qui coupait le chemin, seuls quelques rochers émergeaient de l'eau. Pour une curieuse raison les empreintes de Tirelire s'arrêtaient devant la marre mais ne réapparaissait pas de l'autre côté. Gurgi sauta sur les rochers jusqu'au milieu de la marre, se stoppant en sentant qu'il était instable. Il se retourna pour faire demi tour seulement les rochers sur lesquels il venait sauter avait soudainement disparu. Le rocher où il se trouvait commença alors à tourner sur lui-même et à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, provocant un violent tourbillon.

– Maître au secours ! Noble Dame ! Appela Gurgi effrayé.

Taram fut le premier à répondre à son appel à l'aide et entra dans l'eau pour attraper sa patte, ses compagnons formant une chaîne humaine pour les tirer vers la terre ferme toutefois le courant était si fort qu'ils finirent tous par tomber à l'eau et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la marre.

Quand ils se réveillèrent chacun leur tour ils étaient sur un sol humide et terreux. L'endroit où ils avaient atterrit ressemblait à une grotte cependant il n'y faisait pas froid. En levant les yeux en l'air ils aperçurent la surface de la marre comme s'il s'agissait d'un miroir, ainsi ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais dans quel but ?

– Rattrape cette branche ! Cria une toute petite voix dans un coin de la grotte.

En se rapprochant de cette vois le groupe vit deux petits points lumineux qu'ils prirent d'abord pour des lucioles mais en regardant plus attentivement ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il s'agissait de gens minuscules avec des ailes. L'un était assez corpulent, barbu et brillait d'une belle lumière rouge qu'en au deuxième il était jaune et maigre, lui aussi portait une barbe broussailleuse. Les deux petits êtres semblaient en...difficulté. En effet il essayaient de faire tenir une sorte d'échafaudage de brindilles et de feuilles qui servait à irriguer de l'eau. Eilonwy ne pu retenir un petit rire enfantin en les voyant faire ce qui attira l'attention des deux créatures qui parurent particulièrement surpris de les voir ici.

– Oh ! Bonjour ! Les salua le petit être boudiné, l'air un peu intimidé en voyant ces quatre humains. Je suis le Roi Bedaine du royaume des elfes.

– Non d'un petit bonhomme ! S'écria le deuxième elfe jaune beaucoup moins courtois. D'où sorte ces...

Ayant lâché les brindilles qu'il tenait le reste de l'échafaud lui tomba dessus avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

– Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de réparer le tourbillon ! Se plaignit le Roi.

– Mais je l'ai réparé ! Protesta son compère avec humeur. Tout ce que je fais est parfait !

– Visiblement pas si parfait que ça... _tu devais nous protéger contre ces monstres._ Murmura-t-il en grande confidence, il s'adressa ensuite aux humains qui n'avaient pas bougés et qui les regardaient avec émerveillement. Qui y a-t-il pour votre service ?

– Ah ! Alors dès que quelque chose ne va pas ici c'est de ma faute ?! S'emporta l'elfe jaune sans se soucier de leurs ''invités''.

– Êtes-vous animés d'intentions amicales ? Continua le Roi sans écouter les jérémiades de l'autre.

– Et je suppose que c'est ma faute aussi pour le cochon ! Ajouta encore l'autre.

Taram qui était resté silencieux comme les autres jusque-là réagit immédiatement à cette phrase, le prénom de Tirelire s'échappa de ses lèvres avec joie.

– Oh vous êtes un ami ! Comprit tout de suite le Roi, soulagé que ces humains là ne soient pas dangereux.

– Quelle chance ! Rétorqua narquoisement l'elfe jaune en s'envolant plus loin. Voilà au moins une chose dont je n'aurais plus à m'occuper.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu partir le Roi Bedaine lui ordonna d'aller chercher le cochon, ce qui fit bougonner l'elfe de plus bel. Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque les autres elfes vivant dans la grotte virent rejoindre le Roi et certain plus téméraire volèrent avec curiosité autour des nouveaux arrivants. Gurgi semblait fasciné par toutes les lumières que dégageaient les petits elfes, pas plus haut qu'un pouce. C'était un spectacle magnifique à voir, il y en avait pour toutes les couleurs. Une petite elfe vient même jouer dans les cheveux blonds d'Eilonwy, ravie.

Iseult observait tout cela avec un sourire, s'estiment être chanceuse de vivre un tel moment quand le Roi Bedaine vola vers elle.

– Excusez-moi ma chère...pourriez-vous me dire si les pillages et les tueries sont terminés à la surface ? Lui demanda-t-il très poliment en désignant la marre au dessus de leurs têtes.

– Vous faîtes sans doute allusion à ce fléau de l'humanité ! Le Roi Cornu ! Lui dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Le Roi des elfes comprit avec déception que le monde d'en haut n'était toujours pas en paix et en fut bien affligé.

– Personne là-haut n'a le cran de combattre cet homme ?! S'exclama-t-il ahuri.

– Attention ! Attention ! Les prévint l'elfe jaune du nom incongru de Ronchon.

En effet Tirelire venait de sortir du terrier dans lequel les elfes la logeait et couru droit sur Taram qui la serra fort dans ses bras. Les yeux d'Iseult se plissèrent en voyant la truie mais elle ne dit rien, à défaut de comprendre l'affection que son cousin éprouvait pour cet animal elle pouvait au moins la respecter.

– Nous l'avons vu. Avoua-elle au Roi Bedaine. Il cherche le chaudron magique, s'il s'en empare vous pouvez être sûr qu'il nous tuera tous.

– Oh non ! Rassurez-vous. Lui répondit le Roi avec un sourire confiant. Il ne risque pas de le trouver, ça non ! Il est dans une cachette secrète dans les marais de Morva.

– Morva ? Répéta Taram soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

– Oui...euh...enfin oui je crois bien qu'il y est. Bredouilla le Roi plus très sûr. Ronchon ? Le chaudron est bien à Morva ?

– Quoi ? Ça aussi c'est une de mes nouvelles attributions ?! Marmonna l'autre un peu plus loin. Me souvenir de l'endroit où le chaudron a été vu pour la dernier fois ? Non mais quelle vie !

Le Roi Bedaine paru confus et les pria d'excuser le vieil elfe aigri.

– Si seulement nous pouvions trouver le chaudron magique...et le détruire. Réfléchi Taram à voix haute.

– Hors de question ! Trancha Iseult d'une voix ferme, faisant sursauter tous le monde. Et pourquoi pas le livrer directement au Seigneur des ténèbres pendant qu'on y est ?! Ce serai lui facilité la tâche de le trouver à sa place. Non ! Tant qu'il ignore où il se trouve mieux c'est et au cas où vous ça ne vous suffirez pas moi j'en ai assez de toutes ses mésaventures ! Nous ferions mieux de rentrer chez nous, Dallben doit être fou d'inquiétude.

Taram n'osa pas insister. Avec tous ce qui leur était arrivé il n'avait pas pensé à son oncle. Pourtant il avait quand même le sentiment qu'Iseult se fourvoyait.

– Moi aussi je voudrai revoir mes parents. Avoua Eilonwy avec nostalgie.

Visiblement il était inutile d'insister, même Ritournelle ne se sentait pas la force d'entreprendre une telle quête. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le Roi Bedaine pour son accueil puis lui et les autres elfes les aidèrent à regagner la surface sans encombres. Iseult se sentait plus légère à l'idée de rentrer enfin chez elle, que d'aventures à raconter à ce vieux Dallben. Elle remarqua alors que le petit Gurgi restait très près d'elle, comme si il souhaitait dire quelque chose. Quand la jeune femme arriva finalement à lui arracher des aveux il lui demanda timidement si il pouvait venir avec eux au lieu de retourner seul dans la forêt. Iseult trouva sa question absurde et lui répondit qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé rentrer sans lui.

 **Fin de la première partie**

 _XXX_

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas la deuxième partie est déjà écrite mais je vais attendre un peu avant de la poster. Alors oui je sais que Eilonwy est sensé être une princesse dans le film le problème c'est que je ne la trouve absolument pas crédible dans ce rôle, donc j'ai préféré dire que c'était une Lady.**

 **Je modifie également cette partie de l'histoire, comme quoi Taram et ses compagnons ne vont pas directement à Morva après avoir rencontrés les elfes. Vous comprendrez mieux dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **En fait j'ai essayé de rendre l'histoire un peu plus adulte et aussi un peu moins « kitsch » mais tout en essayant de garder l'esprit du film...je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez mais moi je me comprends c'est le principale^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont consacrés un peu de leur temps pour lire ce chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver au chapitre 2.**

 **A Bientôt !**


	2. Partie II

**Coucou tous le monde alors sachez que j'ai été très touché que certain d'entre vous fasse l'effort de lire cette fiction un peu à part.**

 **Un grand merci aussi à Dante qui a même eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, pour être franche (comme à mon habitude) je n'en espérais pas tant.**

 **Vois-ci donc le chapitre 2 qui est entièrement de mon invention cette fois. Je vous laisse lire puis on se retrouve en bas. ;-)**

 _XXX_

Quelques jours plus tard après leurs aventures la vie avait repris son cours...quoiqu'elle fût quelque peu différente. N'ayant nulle part où aller et las des mésaventures périlleuses le vieux Ritournelle avait décidé de s'établir chez Taram et Iseult. Comme la chaumière était trop petite pour accueillir un nouvel habitant ils avaient travaillés à l'élaboration d'une petite cabane, avec l'accord de Dallben, pour le ménestrel. La jeune Eilonwy, elle, était rentrée chez elle cependant elle avait juré à ses compagnons de leur rendre visite autant qu'elle le pourrait.

Le pauvre Dallben avait failli s'évanouir en écoutant le récit de leurs aventures, une multitude d'émotions étaient passés sur son visage devenu blême et il remercia le ciel de lui avoir ramené sa nièce et son neveu sains et saufs.

Maintenant Iseult se rendait au village pour aller travailler à la boutique de M. Tyre...c'était un homme quinquagénaire, heureux père et grand-père, qui avait prospéré en ouvrant sa fameuse boutique de couture où il vendait de vraies merveilles aux Seigneurs et surtout à leurs femmes.

Il était surtout le seul de tout le village à avoir accepté de donner un travail à la châtelaine déchue, les autres ayant soit trop peur du Seigneur Einon pour venir en aide à la jeune femme, soit par crainte d'engager une femme plus instruite qu'eux-mêmes. La famille d'Iseult avait été autrefois de très bons clients de M. Tyre qui les tenait d'ailleurs en haute estime, de plus ayant bénéficié d'une bonne éducation Iseult avait des rudiments de couture bien qu'il y ait déjà trois ouvrières à la boutique mais ce qui avait poussé M. Tyre à l'engager était le fait qu'il se faisait vieux et que sa vue n'était plus aussi bonne qu'avant. Payer un homme instruit pour l'aider aurait été bien trop cher et de toute façon ce genre d'homme était fort rare dans la région, sachant que la jeune Iseult savait lire et écrire il lui confia donc la tâche de maintenir à jour les livres de comptes et de commande ainsi que de rédiger des lettres qu'il lui dictait, étant femme ses services coûtaient également moins cher que ceux d'un homme ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour le vieux Tyre.

Dans le fond Iseult se fichait éperdument d'être payé, malgré sa vie simple dans sa petite chaumière son oncle n'était pas pauvre et possédait un potager et des animaux en nombre suffisant pour tous les nourrir mais la jeune femme voulait réussir par elle-même ! Montrer aux gens du village que toute dépossédée qu'elle fût elle restait digne et forte.

La jeune femme essayait aussi d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les trois couturières. La plus âgée Mme. Figgs était peu loquace et aigri rouspétant souvent les deux autres ouvrières, mais la vieille femme n'était pas méchante. La deuxième s'appelait Marie, elle n'était guère plus âgée qu'Iseult et passait son temps à s'extasier sur son fiancé, ses parents malgré quelques réticences avaient finalement consenti à cette union et le mariage devait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines. Mais la troisième couturière était de loin la préférée d'Iseult. C'était une adorable jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans du nom d'Ouna. Pour une raison inconnue d'Iseult la jeune fille la tenait en une vénération singulière. Bien qu'Iseult est toujours été solitaire elle fût dans un premier tant choqué puis ému par l'affection si vive que cette petite lui vouait et avait fini par développer un comportement très protecteur avec elle.

Qu'en à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son patron, Iseult ne pouvait rêver mieux ! M. Tyre la traitait très convenablement, appréciant même avoir des discussions avec une employée aussi cultivée. Cet emploi permettait à Iseult de ne pas devenir folle, de ne pas rester cloîtré chez son oncle en ruminant son amertume.

Ce jour-là par contre une mauvaise surprise attendait la jeune femme. Quand elle arriva à la boutique la petite Ouna était venu vers elle, la mine désolée, pour lui annoncer que Dame Frénégonde allait venir à la boutique pour prendre des mesures pour une nouvelle robe. Iseult n'avait pu retenir un juron tant elle se sentait maudite ! Dame Frénégonde n'était autre que l'épouse du Baron Einon, en effet peu de temps après qu'Iseult ait refusé sa demande en mariage le Baron avait vite jeté son dévolu sur cette Lady originaire d'une autre région...un mariage davantage inspiré par le dépit que par une réelle attirance.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme Dame Frénégonde semblait la haïr avec ardeur ! Ça en revanche Iseult savait pourquoi...à défaut d'avoir obtenu sa main, le Baron Einon ne cessait de la harceler, multipliant les avances, les cadeaux et même les menaces pour faire céder la jeune femme qui jusque là était demeuré inflexible.

Dame Frénégonde était une femme maladivement jalouse et envieuse de la beauté d'Iseult ainsi que de l'inclination que son époux éprouvait pour elle, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion d'humilier, d'insulté la jeune femme qui restait insensible à ses provocations. Le Seigneur Einon se déplaçait également de temps à autre dans le but de voir Iseult mais la jeune femme l'évitait à chaque fois, pour la plus grande rage de ce dernier. Quand il arrivait la jeune Ouna prévenait Iseult qui allait aussitôt se cacher dans le grenier au-dessus de l'atelier et attendait le départ du Baron. La vérité était qu'elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec lui, bien que son titre la protégeait un minimum contre Einon elle le savait suffisamment impulsif pour passer outre la loi si sa patience arrivait à termes.

Ainsi son épouse arriva à la boutique dans l'après-midi. C'était une femme aux attraits quelconques, ses longs cheveux blonds tirés en arrière en une tresse ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'impression d'austérité qu'elle dégageait. Frénégonde était riche et aimait le montrer, elle était toujours parée de ses plus belles robes et de nombreux bijoux luxueux. Face à ces exhibitions de richesses Iseult roulait les yeux d'exaspération avant de les rabaisser sur le livre de comptes qu'elle étudiait un peu plus tôt.

– M. Tyre ne c'est toujours pas défait de cette bonne à rien à ce que je vois. Déclara Frénégonde d'une voix hautaine.

Iseult comprit naturellement que cette remarque était pour elle, la noble Dame commençait la bataille. Pourtant elle l'ignora superbement, venant d'une femme qui n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie ce genre de réflexion était même plutôt amusante. Les autres couturières étaient habituées à ces affrontements entre les deux femmes mais elles se contentaient de se taire et de faire leur travail le plus vite possible pour presser le départ de leur cliente la plus détestable. Une fois, après un échange particulièrement houleux où Iseult en eut la migraine, la vieille Mme. Figgs était venu poser une main compatissante sur son épaule en lui disant « Tu as bien du mérite ma fille ! » Cette simple phrase avait suffi à la réconforter et depuis, à chaque visite de Frénégonde, la jeune femme se répétait les mots de Mme. Figgs comme une prière pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère.

Les couturières mirent au moins une demi-heure à déshabiller la Baronne, la laissant en sous-vêtements pour prendre ses mesures. En voyant les regards meurtriers que leur cliente lançait à Iseult, Marie cru bon de faire la conversation pour la distraire...elle commença par demander si elles auraient ''la chance'' d'agrandir bientôt ses robes en vue d'un éventuel enfant mais Frénégonde lui répondit que non bien que ce fut son vœux le plus cher. Elle parla ensuite de son époux, vantant ses mérites et ses nouvelles acquisitions, parla aussi des domestiques qui selon elle étaient des ingrats et ne la servait pas comme il faut. La vérité était que tous étaient restés fidèles à leur ancien maître le Chevalier Théon et également à sa fille qui les avait toujours bien traité! Tous détestait le Baron Einon et rêvaient de voir leur vraie châtelaine de retour sur ses terres. Iseult se félicitait souvent de ce dévouement et même de l'amitié que lui témoignaient ses anciens domestiques ainsi que des paysans vivant sur ses terres, c'était pour elle une maigre consolation.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Einon ou son épouse dans **sa demeure** , la souillant par leurs simples présences, la jeune femme se sentait bouillir de rage. Son pauvre père devait se retourner dans sa tombe lui aussi !

Une fois les prises de mesures terminées, elles rhabillèrent Frénégonde et apportèrent un plateau de thé pour toutes se réchauffer, les jours devenant de plus en plus frais. Iseult accepta une tasse mais resta assise à bureau, ne voulant pas être trop près de la Baronne, déjà que le fait qu'elles soient dans la même pièce la rendait malade...

– Désirez-vous du sucre Madame ? Demanda timidement Ouna en donnant une tasse à Frénégonde.

– Sans façon ! Répondit cette dernière avec cérémonie. Le sucre indique une faiblesse de caractère.

En entendant ça Iseult ne pu résister, malgré son intention de se tenir tranquille. Elle se leva, s'approcha avec sa tasse et soutenu le regard glacial de Frénégonde en prenant deux sucres.

– Ou simplement un penchant pour les bonnes choses. Soupira-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

Quand elle partit enfin, non sans faire d'autres remarques blessantes, toutes poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement.

– Mais quel serpent ! S'exclama Marie. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle sur vous ?

– Aucune idée. Mentit Iseult en se massant les tempes. C'est vrai qu'elle devrait plutôt me remercier, éconduire Einon la mise là où elle est aujourd'hui !

Le soir venu, sur le chemin de retour la jeune femme n'avait pu résister à l'envie de faire un détour. Il commençait à faire sombre mais cela ne l'effrayait pas, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Son ancien château se situait à une heure de marche environ de la chaumière de son oncle, il ne s'inquiéterait pas de son absence car il avait l'habitude que sa nièce parcours la forêt la nuit bien qu'il le lui ai fortement déconseillé.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt Iseult grimpa dans l'arbre qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois et s'assit sur la même branche en regardant son château se dresser à quelques mètres de sa position. Oh ce n'était pas une grande demeure digne d'un roi mais c'était un beau château tout de même, celui où elle avait passé son enfance, où elle avait vécue les plus belles années de sa vie avec son père bien-aimé. Maintenant elle devait se contenter de le regarder de loin, comme une intruse.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'infligeait ça. Revenir ici et contempler ce qu'elle avait perdu lui crevait le cœur, elle aurait voulu crier, casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou même mettre leu feu au château plutôt que de le laisser aux mains de d'Einon. Cette dernière pensée avait été sérieusement envisagée...tout comme celle de tuer ce chien d'Einon ! Malheureusement ses deux choses étaient irréalisables. Jamais elle ne pourrait se résoudre à détruire sa précieuse demeure, qu'en à se débarrasser d'Einon tout le monde saurait que ce serait elle, qu'elle soit directement ou indirectement impliquée.

Elle soupira en redescendant de son arbre, inutile de continuer à se faire du mal plus longtemps.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours les pires qui partait les derniers ? Son pauvre père pourrissait six pieds sous terre alors que son tourmenteur lui éclatait de santé. Mais le pire de tout serai que sa sorcière de femme lui donne un héritier ! Si cela arrivait alors elle n'aurait plus la moindre chance de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Ses jambes étaient douloureuses quand elle arriva enfin à la chaumière, elle se sentait harassé et dire que demain serai identique à aujourd'hui. Tout le monde dormait déjà, Iseult marcha donc sur la pointes des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'à sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur le lit, espérant que le sommeil de serait pas trop long à venir cette fois.

 _XXX_

Ayant fini d'honorer son épouse le Baron Einon sortit du lit pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Normalement partager la couche de sa femme devait être une activité agréable mais pour lui cela était davantage une corvée qu'un plaisir. Sa femme elle-même ne ressentait aucun désir pour lui tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était tomber enceinte. Einon n'était pas un homme des plus romantiques mais cette absence absolue de passion dans son mariage le laissait continuellement insatisfait.

Et dire que les choses auraient pu être bien différentes si seulement celle qu'il désirait depuis le début ne lui avait pas dit non...En pensant encore à elle il s'arrêta dans le couloir puis après un instant d'hésitation il changea de direction pour se rendre jusqu'à une porte fermée à double tour. La clé il la portait constamment autour de son cou, lui seul avait le droit d'y pénétrer, il s'agissait de sa chambre à _elle_. Einon se souvenait encore du jour où sa femme avait eu l'audace de lui réclamer cette chambre pour en faire la sienne, sans doute voyait-elle ça comme un moyen d'effacer la présence de l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux, d'en prendre totalement possession, elle ne supportait pas non plus la vue de cette clé qu'il gardait précieusement tel un éternel rappel qu'elle n'était que le second choix.

La chambre était spacieuse, bien entretenue et indéniablement féminine. Il n'avait touché à rien depuis le départ forcé et précipité d'Iseult, tout était resté tel quel, y compris certains papiers sur le bureau. Il alla s'allonger sur le lit à baldaquin et fixa le plafond un moment avant de se retourner et de humer profondément l'oreiller, son odeur était toujours là. Il grogna de frustration, imaginant déjà la jeune femme à côté de lui, se soûlant de son parfum qui imprégnait encore le tissu.

Pourquoi Diable avait-elle refusé ?! Il n'était pourtant pas laid, bien qu'il ne fût pas doté d'une grande beauté non plus. Einon était âgé de 34 ans, en pleine force de l'âge, il était grand et élancé, le visage long encadré par des cheveux tout aussi roux que sa barbe bien taillée. De plus il était riche et puissant, Frénégonde avait été ravie de l'épouser...alors pourquoi pas cette garce qui l'obsédait tant ?! Il se souvenait de son rire moqueur quand il lui avait demandé sa main, comme si elle le trouvait ridicule d'avoir espéré qu'elle lui dise oui. Einon eut un sourire cruel en songeant que la jeune femme avait beaucoup moins rit quand il avait envahi son domaine et jeté hors de chez elle comme une vulgaire ribaude !

Mais là encore, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. En effet son but avait été de l'humilier ce jour-là, de lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle lui avait infligé...cependant il avait imaginé qu'après avoir suffisamment appris en humilité que la jeune femme allait lui revenir, le suppliant presque de lui pardonner et de l'épouser pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau jouir des privilèges d'une vie de Lady, mais il la savait fière et surtout têtue puis les semaines passantes il s'était inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir. Il avait ensuite appris par ses hommes que la jeune femme était partie vivre chez son oncle et avait même trouvé un travail au village. Une châtelaine ? Travailler ?! Sur le moment il avait trouvé l'idée amusante pourtant il avait très vite déchanté quand il avait fait l'effort d'aller la voir pour renouveler son offre de mariage, pensant que seul l'orgueil de la jeune femme la freinait pour venir le lui demander elle-même. Jamais il n'oublierait son regard...de la haine à l'état brut ! Ses yeux si noirs s'étaient embrassés comme des charbons ardents et cette fois c'est elle qui l'avait chassé tel un manant, lui criant qu'elle préférait vivre dans la misère la plus totale ou même mourir que de partager sa couche.

En se remémorant cette scène Einon serra durement les draps du lit entre ses mains, pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour s'éprendre de cette créature ?! Toujours cette même question qui revenait sans cesse. Des jolies filles il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres à la fin ?!

 _Un caractère fort et indomptable...des yeux de biche...une peau d'albâtre...des cheveux si longs et si noirs...des formes gracieuses..._

Il essaya vite de chasser les images qui l'assaillir et qui commençait à faire réagir son corps d'homme. Il pensa un instant retourner voir son épouse pour régler ce problème mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas dupe, qu'elle comprendrait qu'il pensait à l'autre et de toute façon il ne serait toujours pas satisfait ! Non rien de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ne le rapprochait de ce que se serait de passer la nuit avec une femme comme Iseult...elle était si fière, si sauvage, débordante d'énergie, elle ne pouvait être qu'une amante passionnée à n'en point douter ! Le problème était qu'avec elle il ne savait jamais s'il devait être violent ou doux...mais jusque-là la violence n'avait fait que le séparer de l'objet de son désir, l'éloignant à une distance qui lui semblait infinie. Il avait donc vainement essayé de l'apaiser et de gagner son affection en lui offrant des cadeaux qu'elle lui renvoyait toujours ou en allant à la boutique pour lui parler mais elle trouvait en permanence le moyen de se dérober. Ce sale serpent ! Elle avait allumé un véritable brasier en lui et maintenant elle le laissait se consumer seul en se riant de lui.

Si seulement elle n'était pas Châtelaine ! Il n'aurait alors eu aucune difficulté à prendre ce qu'il voulait et personne n'aurait été en droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Si elle avait été paysanne ou domestique elle aurait déjà été à lui de gré ou de force, ce simple fait le rendait fou. Il essayerait à nouveau de la voir dans quelques jours, en espérant qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas à nouveau. Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Peut-être que quelqu'un la renseignait mais qui ? Ça aussi c'était un problème, tous ceux à son service pouvaient prétendre lui venir en aide ! Ces sales traîtres n'en avaient que pour leur Dame Iseult, la trouvant plus légitime que lui.

S'il voulait l'atteindre il fallait qu'il parvienne à l'isoler, à la priver de tout. Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre de plus...son travail ? Non, c'était encore le seul lieu où il était sûr de la trouver, car il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où vivait son oncle, dans forêt oui mais il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exacte...il faudrait qu'il envoi des éclaireurs pour le savoir.

Il fini par se relever du lit et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de la refermer. La nuit promettait d'être longue cependant quelque chose en lui persistait à croire qu'un jour il retournerait dans cette chambre mais cette fois Iseult l'y attendrait.

 _XXX_

Quelques jours plus tard Iseult était au marché avec Dallben et Ritournelle. La jeune femme avait tenu à les accompagner juste avant d'aller travailler. C'était le genre de journée qu'elle considérait comme ''agréable'', les gens parlait, faisait leurs emplettes, certain en l'apercevant avait même un signe de tête respectueux pour la saluer.

Ritournelle, lui, était très intéressé par une table d'artisans qui vendait des cordes et du matériel pour entretenir les instruments. Naturellement le vieux barde n'avait pas un sous et aucun talent de négociateur, Iseult qui pour une fois était d'humeur aimable s'était alors généreusement proposé de lui acheter quelques cordes pour sa lyre qui lui valut la promesse solennelle de se voir composer un magnifique Sonnet en guise de remerciement.

Dallben et Ritournelle s'entendaient à merveille, bien qu'ils leur arrivaient d'être en désaccord de temps à autre, curieusement Dallben était le seul à apprécier la musique du vieux ménestrel car là où Ritournelle avait une belle voix sa musique en revanche laissait à désirer...puis Dallben semblait de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il avait un compagnon, de sa tranche d'âge surtout, car sa nièce et son neveu lui donnait souvent beaucoup trop de soucis à se faire.

Iseult fit également quelques courses pour M. Tyre, sachant qu'il apprécierait ce geste. Elle embrassa ensuite son oncle sur la joue et marcha d'un pas résolu jusqu'à la boutique. M. Tyre était déjà penché sur le livre des commandes quand elle arriva, ses yeux étaient fortement plissé tant il essayait de lire et il tenait un mouchoir bleue dans sa main droite dans lequel il toussait depuis quelques semaines. Il fut ravi de voir la jeune femme passer la porte, elle allait pouvoir le remplacer. Son ravissement se décupla quand elle lui donna les fruits qu'elle avait acheté ainsi que des herbes médicinale qu'elle était allée cueillir de bon matin en forêt pour le soigner de sa toux.

– Vous êtes une véritable bénédiction ! S'était-il exclamé en acceptant les herbes avec joie. Au fait ma chère, un paquet a été déposé pour vous. Ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la petite pièce qui servait de remise.

Intriguée, Iseult s'empressa d'aller voir bien qu'elle avait une petite idée de qui lui avait envoyé ce mystérieux paquet. Ouna était déjà dans la remise, regardant avec une curiosité proche de l'indiscrétion une grande boite plate de forme carrée posé sur la table. La petite adolescente semblait bien plus pressé d'ouvrir le paquet que celle à qui il était destiné.

Iseult la salua puis s'approcha de la boîte qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution, à l'intérieur se trouvait une somptueuse robe, un véritable chef-d'œuvre de couture. Elle devait coûter honteusement cher vue qu'elle était principalement constituée de velours rouge pourpre avec de sublimes broderies faites de fils d'or ! Une reine aurait pu porter cette robe. La petite Ouna regardait ce luxueux cadeau avec émerveillement et envie alors qu'Iseult elle-même reconnaissait que cette robe lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle en caressa doucement le corsage, admirant le travail remarquable et délicat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une petite carte. Elle la prit et en lu le message, juste quelques mots : « _Elle vous siéra à merveille...B.E »._

L'effet fut immédiat, elle déchira la carte et referma rageusement la boîte.

– Pour qui me prend-t-il ce misérable vaurien ! S'écria-t-elle presque.

– Pourquoi ? De qui est-ce ? Demanda naïvement Ouna.

– A ton avis ?! Rétorqua Iseult avec colère. Qui pourrait m'offrir un cadeau aussi coûteux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il peut m'acheter avec une robe ?

Elle fut tenté dans un premier lieu de jeter ce paquet dans la cheminée mais sa coquetterie de Lady l'en empêcha, non elle ne se sentait pas capable de détruire quelque chose d'aussi beau. Que faire alors ? Renvoyer la robe au Baron comme elle l'avait fait avec tout ses autres présents ? Iseult était forcé de reconnaître que cette fois il y avait vraiment mit le prix et le résultat était grandiose mais jamais elle n'accepterait quoi que ce soit venant d'Einon. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire pourtant quand elle lui avait dit « non ! » ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il, c'était grotesque ! La liberté ne pouvait pas s'acheter et encore moins l'amour...l'amour ?! Pff, pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça ? La jeune femme était presque convaincue qu'Einon ne l'aimait pas ! Tout ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui était tout au plus un désir passionnel, assez fort pour qu'il juge bon de gaspiller son argent. Quand elle recevait ses cadeaux Iseult se sentait à chaque fois insulté, sali d'être soudoyée avec des choses plus futiles que belles telles que des robes, des bijoux ou autres accessoires féminins. Mais elle se réconfortait dans l'idée qu'au fond on était toujours sali par plus sale que soi !

Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui renvoyer simplement le paquet, visiblement il fallait qu'elle frappe un grand coup pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait définitivement pas de lui ! Elle eut soudainement une idée géniale, une lueur malicieuse brilla dans ses grands yeux noirs alors qu'elle se retournait vers sa jeune camarade.

– Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ? Lui demanda craintivement Ouna en reconnaissant ce regard, c'était celui qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

– La Baronne Frénégonde n'a pas donné d'instructions précises concernant sa future robe, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

– Oh non Dame Iseult ! Ne faîte pas ça, vous ne pouvez pas vendre une robe au nom de M. Tyre si elle a été faite par quelqu'un d'autre...et puis cette robe est pour vous ! Pas pour la Baronne.

Mais Iseult ne l'écoutait déjà plus et chercha sous les jupes de la robe l'étiquette du fabriquant pour la découdre soigneusement et la remplacer par celle de M. Tyre.

– Entendons-nous bien Ouna...Murmura-t-elle en grande confidence. M. Tyre ne verra pas la différence puisqu'il devient chaque jour de plus en plus myope, qu'en à Mme. Figgs et Marie elles seront ravies de satisfaire à cette vipère de Frénégonde et de s'enorgueillir d'avoir confectionné une telle robe. Et même si elle devait être à moi à l'origine et que j'admets être... _un peu flattée,_ accepter cette robe reviendrait à accepter les avances du Baron Einon. Jamais je me vendrais pour une robe aussi belle soit-elle !

L'adolescente resta silencieuse tandis qu'Iseult se félicitait du mauvais tour qu'elle allait jouer à son adversaire, elle l'imaginait déjà s'étrangler et devenir blême en voyant que la robe qu'il avait payée si chers était porté par sa propre femme...qui l'aurait elle-même racheter à la boutique en pensant que c'était la robe qu'elle avait commandée. Elle frétillait d'impatience, regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête d'Einon à ce moment-là. Si avec ça le message n'était pas assez clair...

 _XXX_

Par la suite les semaines passèrent tranquillement. La vie paraissait même douce par moment. Pendant un après-midi ensoleillé tous se détendaient dans la petite chaumière, Eilonwy avait spécialement fait le déplacement et devait même rester dormir pour repartir le lendemain matin, Iseult lui avait de bonne grâce proposer de partager son lit avec elle.

Il faisait si beau que Dallben avait installé la marmite du dîner à l'extérieur, Taram, Gurgi et Eilonwy étaient partit chercher du bois pour le feu alors qu'Iseult aidait son oncle pour la préparation du repas, sachant qu'il n'était pas un grand cuisinier.

Le jour déclinait à vue d'œil, l'horizon prenant peu à peu une teinte orangée dont les rayons enflammaient les arbres alentours. Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu, se servant à tour de rôle une louche de ragoût qu'ils dégustèrent avec appétit.

Le soir venu Dallben cru bon de sortir quelques bouteilles d'alcools car le froid commençait à tomber, au début en bonne fille de Seigneur qu'elle était Eilonwy refusa poliment mais Iseult lui avait vite servi un verre en rétorquant : « Tu y viendra un jour ou l'autre ma chère, dans la vie il y a toujours des choses qu'on aimerai oublier un instant ».

Le résulta ne se fit pas attendre, Ritournelle joua joyeusement de la lyre en chantant à tu-tête des chansons paillardes avec Dallben, la boisson le rendant plus audacieux Taram osa inviter Eilonwy à danser et Gurgi sautillait à côté d'eux. Iseult, elle, était nonchalamment assise contre un arbre, noyée dans sa longue chevelure de boucles noires, ne se souciant pas de sa robe un peu trop courte qui laissait entrevoir ses chevilles blanches. D'une main affectueuse elle caressait la tête du vieux chien que son oncle avait recueilli récemment, la pauvre bête errait dans la forêt, affamé et blessé. Mais maintenant que la chien allait mieux seul la jeune femme pouvait l'approcher sans craindre de se faire mordre. Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement, alors que tous le monde s'amusait, le chien se mit à grogner et à baisser la tête contre le sol, les paroles douces et réconfortantes de sa maîtresse ne parvint pas à l'apaiser et il fila dans les buissons en courant.

Iseult fut un moment préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer cependant l'alcool commençait déjà à embrumé son esprit, lui faisant vite oublier l'incident. La musique n'était pas parfaite mais elle fini par se lever et vint danser autour du feu elle aussi. Elle sautait, tournait gracieusement, riait même, oubliant ses problèmes alors qu'elle se laissait guider par la musique.

Ce fut à une heure très avancée de la nuit qu'Iseult passa la porte de sa chambre, accompagnée d'Eilonwy qui fredonnait encore des chansons d'un air rêveur. Iseult prêta une de ses robes de nuit à la jeune fille et elles s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

Pourtant Eilonwy ne semblait pas encore d'humeur à dormir et engagea la conversation...elle avoua d'ailleurs que même si ses parents étaient reconnaissants que Taram et elle aient sauvés leur fille unique Eilonwy leur avait pourtant mentit en leur parlant d'Iseult, elle avait « omit » de leur dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun biens par conséquent ses parents croyaient qu'elle dormait dans un château digne de ce nom et non dans une simple chaumière. Cet aveu provoqua un grand éclat de rire chez Iseult qui pardonna immédiatement la jeune fille pour son petit mensonge.

En revanche ce qui la surprit ce fut d'entendre Eilonwy lui poser timidement des questions sur son cousin. Sachant que le père d'Iseult était partit de rien pour monter jusqu'au rang de Chevalier la jeune fille lui demanda si elle pensait que Taram puisse être capable lui aussi d'un tel exploit ? Franchement la jeune femme n'en savait rien, elle n'était pas très optimiste mais elle voulait bien reconnaître que son cousin ne manquait pas de courage. Cependant la discussion n'alla pas plus loin car la fatigue eu finalement raison des deux femmes.

Il se trouve que malgré l'agréable soirée qu'ils avaient passé, le vieux chien n'avait pas grogné sans raison. Les animaux avaient la particularité bien connue d'être doté de sens plus pointus que les humains et justement la brave bête avait flairé le danger qui rôdait autour de la chaumière. Ce danger se dissimulait dans les arbres touffus et solides de la forêt, la masses sombres des deux créatures maléfiques se fondaient à merveille dans les feuillages, silencieuses alors que leurs yeux de braises fixaient le groupe d'humain autour du feu.

Les dragons du Roi Cornu avaient accompli une partie de leur mission : Retrouver les fugitifs. Au même moment dans son sinistre château le Monarque était assis sur son trône de pierre et partageait la visions de ses créatures ailées...un de ses nombreux pouvoirs dont il n'était pas peu fier. Ce lien si particulier et utile lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur les dragons et de suivre leur progression en temps réel, en voyant qu'ils avaient retrouvés le valet de ferme et cette fameuse Iseult un sentiment de triomphe s'immisça en lui. Il devait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas été si facile à trouver et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils vivent si près de son château.

« _Touchantes retrouvailles..._ » Songea-t-il à moitié écœuré en les contemplant rire, chanter et danser. Tant d'insouciance alors qu'un danger imminent s'annonçait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le Roi Cornu fut tenté d'ordonner à ses dragons d'attaquer tout de suite mais il se ravisa quand la silhouette d'Iseult sortit de l'ombre pour rejoindre les autres près du feu, la jeune femme dansait, tournait autour des flammes qui reflétaient sur ses cheveux noirs des lueurs incandescentes, ses bras faisaient de grands gestes, fendant l'air avec grâce et sa robe trop courte se gonflait quand elle tournait sur elle-même laissant entrevoir ses jambes fines. Cette éblouissante vison le laissa un instant indécis sur ce qu'il fallait faire...Il se représenta alors la jeune femme tel qu'il l'avait vue le premier jour : hautaine, agressive, sarcastique, parée comme un homme malgré sa féminité évidente et surtout désillusionnée. Mais présentement elle semblait vive, insouciante, joyeuse et lumineuse. Le contraste entre ces deux images était saisissant !

Ses longs cheveux volant presque indépendamment tandis qu'elle dansait retenu son attention un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait beau apprécier ce qu'il voyait le Monarque ne pouvait oublier l'autre visage de la jeune femme, sa beauté n'était qu'un leurre destiné à appâter ses proies jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brises sur ses épines. Ce genre de femmes, belles et intelligentes, étaient dangereuses, de la pire espèce...mais leur rareté avait cette étrange façon de les rendre attirantes et très convoitées.

Il s'estima heureux d'être délivré depuis longtemps du fléau qu'était le plaisir de la chair même si il était encore capable d'apprécier la beauté quand il l'avait sous les yeux. Que faire alors? Pourquoi était-il soudainement hésitant ? Et puis pourquoi faire de ces pathétiques humains une priorité alors qu'il devrait plutôt chercher le chaudron magique ! Oui il ne devait pas s'écarter de ses objectifs uniquement parce qu'il devait assouvir une vengeance personnelle, il le ferait bien sûr mais son esprit tortueux lui disait d'attendre encore un peu, que ce n'était pas le moment propice.

Qu'ils continue à s'amuser et à mener leurs misérables vies tranquillement, son heure viendrait et tel l'oiseau de proie sur le pauvre merle sa vengeance s'abattrait violemment sur eux, les brisant entre ses griffes.

 _XXX_

Un jour comme les autres Iseult travaillait à la boutique, une journée très banale sans remue-ménage comme elle les aimait. Mme. Figgs avait accompagné M. Tyre à la ville pour acheter de nouveaux tissus qu'en à Marie elle avait dû rentrer vite chez elle dans la matinée car elle fut brusquement prise de nausées...inutile de préciser pourquoi. Comme leur patron était absent Ouna et Iseult avaient insistés pour qu'elle aille se reposer, elles s'occuperaient de sa charge de travail elles-mêmes.

La nouvelle de la grossesse de leur camarade les avaient ravis, de plus Dame Frénégonde fut si vexée qu'une simple couturière soient enceinte seulement au bout de quelques semaines de mariage qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus paraître à la boutique pendant un temps. Un bien heureux événement en effet !

Ce jour-là Iseult rangeait et étiquetait soigneusement les rouleaux de tissus quand tout à coup Ouna débarqua dans l'atelier à bout de souffle, ses cheveux brun en pagaille.

– Le Baron va venir ! S'écria-t-elle avant qu'Iseult puisse la questionner. C'est le vieux Armand qui me l'a dit, montez vite au grenier !

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru à l'arrière de la boutique jusqu'à gravir le vieil escalier de bois qui grinça sous ses pieds et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Et dire que cette journée s'annonçait sans histoire...

Oh elle n'était pas inquiète, d'ordinaire le Baron ne s'attardait jamais. Il se contentait de la demander et malheureusement pour lui Mme. Figgs avait toujours une bonne excuses pour justifier « l'absence » de la jeune femme. Certes elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui mais la petite Ouna allait bien trouver quelque chose.

Peut-être que le vieux Armand c'était trompé ? Armand était un fermier vivant avec sa fille et ses trois petits-enfants, sa ferme était en bordure du chemin qui menait au château de la famille d'Iseult, pour qui il avait travaillé de longues années d'ailleurs ! Il avait connu la jeune femme depuis le berceau et vouait un véritable culte à son père défunt, voilà pourquoi dès qu'Einon passait devant sa ferme pour se rendre au village il faisait immédiatement prévenir Iseult pour lui laisser le temps de se cacher de lui...elle l'en remerciait souvent.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure elle attendit dans le grenier poussiéreux, parmi les vieux mannequins, les boîtes de matériaux, les araignées ainsi que deux ou trois souris. L'endroit n'était absolument pas entretenu, à chaque fois qu'elle devait y monter elle songeait qu'il serait plus agréable de s'y cacher si elle le nettoyait et l'aménageait un peu mais elle ne trouvait jamais le temps de le faire une fois qu'elle redescendait au rez-de-chaussée.

En observant un peu plus autour d'elle, Iseult se décida finalement à dégager la voie, tant qu'elle était là autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Elle commença par pousser les boites et le coffres les plus encombrant contre les murs, débarrassa une petite table qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de cirage. La jeune femme était toujours surprise et même fascinée par tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un grenier, toutes ces choses oubliées.

Ce qui l'arracha à sa contemplation se fut des grincements provenant de l'escalier. Elle allait pouvoir redescendre, le rangement du grenier devrait attendre encore un peu. Elle enleva de la poussière sur la table, admirant les vieilles sculptures faite main sur les extrémités jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir.

– Il faudra penser à mettre de l'ordre ici. Dit-elle en se retournant enfin.

Pourtant son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs en constatant que ce n'était pas Ouna qui venait de passer la porte...Elle recula malgré elle contre la table en voyant Einon refermer la porte et faire quelques pas vers elle. Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de la stupéfaction qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune femme et la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui.

– C'est donc ici que vous disparaissiez...Constata-t-il avec un accent moqueur, presque dédaigneux.

Encore sous le choc Iseult ne trouva rien à lui répondre. L'être qu'elle haïssait le plus sur cette terre se tenait juste devant elle, comment avait-il su qu'elle était là ?! Avait-il menacer cette pauvre Ouna ? Elle détesta d'emblée son expression victorieuse tandis qu'il se permettait d'avancer un peu plus.

– J'ignorai que vous aimiez vous rouler dans la poussières. Continua-t-il de se moquer méchamment.

– Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Finit-elle par lui répondre en retrouvant l'usage de la parole, même si ce n'était pas sa meilleure réplique.

– Non, en effet. Admit Einon en s'approchant davantage, retirant sa grande cape de voyage comme pour se mettre à l'aise. Il portait en dessous une belle et luxueuse tunique blanche avec des broderies d'argents sur le col et les manches, Iseult devina qu'il cherchait soit à l'impressionner ou l'appâter en étalant sa richesse sous ses yeux. Mais étant donné que c'est là le seul endroit où je puis vous voir...Ajouta-t-il désinvolte. Cela fait combien de temps ? Trois mois c'est cela ?

Iseult se contenta de lui offrir sa grimace la plus dégoûtée en lui déclarant que ce n'était même pas assez selon elle et fit mine de se remettre au nettoyage du grenier, l'ignorant royalement. Einon était bien trop calme, ça ne lui ressemblait pas...qu'avait-il en tête ? En tout cas il n'apprécia pas l'indifférence de la jeune femme.

– Je vous trouve bien insolente envers votre Seigneur. Dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix et gonflant le torse comme un coq qu'on venait de provoquer.

Outrée, Iseult le regarda par dessus son épaule en le fusillant de ses grands yeux noirs.

– Pour être ''mon Seigneur'' il faudrait déjà que je sois votre Dame ! Or cela n'est pas près de se produire ! Déclara-t-elle avec hargne.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Si c'était sa façon de faire la cour elle laissait franchement à désirer. Quelle perte de temps ! Au lieu de lui parler elle devrait plutôt exiger qu'il s'en aille sur-le-champ avant que la situation s'envenime. Sans qu'elle ne l'entende il s'était glissé à côté d'elle et lui avait pris la main avec une douceur singulière.

– Quel dommage...Soupira Einon en examinant sa main meurtrie. Ce travail semble vous flétrir plus qu'il ne vous nourrit.

Iseult retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne comme si elle venait de se brûler et mit plus de distance entre eux.

– Ce n'est pas le travail qui flétrit les femmes. Rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit bien grand. Je vous prierai maintenant de partir et de ne plus m'importuner !

Il la rejoignit mais au lieu de sortir il referma la porte en plaquant sa main dessus d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

– Il y a quelques temps mon épouse est revenue d'ici avec une robe magnifique...votre œuvre il me semble ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Le ton bas, terriblement menaçant qu'il avait employé ainsi que la flamme dans ses yeux bleus lui glacèrent le sang. Devant son absence de réaction il la saisit doucement mais fermement par les épaules.

– Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à refuser ce que je vous offre ? Lui demanda-t-il en parlant toujours aussi bas.

– Aucun homme ne couvre une femme de cadeaux luxueux sans vouloir obtenir quelque chose en échange ! Lâchez-moi ! Elle se débattit et se dégagea.

– Que savez-vous de mes intentions ? Dit-il en grinçant des dents, perdant patience.

– Ne me prenez pas pour une sotte ! Elles sont évidentes !

Sur ce, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte dans le but de sortir toutefois il l'arrêta dans sa tentative de fuite en lui attrapant violemment le bras. Iseult se perdit un moment sous le poids de son regard avant de s'enflammer à son tour en proie à une vive colère mêlé d'indignation.

– Vous et vos manières de butor ! S'exclama-t-elle dégoûtée de sentir sa main sur sa peau. Lâchez-moi, vous me faite mal ! Où croyez-vous être ?! Dans une ville conquise où l'on pille et abuse des filles ?! D'un côté cette image doit bien vous parler !

– Je vous préviens ma Dame, si garce que vous soyez il vous faudra de rudes griffes ! Solides et acérées pour m'empêcher de vous poursuivre de mes assiduités !

– Ah vraiment ? C'est _votre femme_ qui va être ravie !

Cette phrase le perturba un peu. Sa femme...en vérité il n'en avait que faire. Pour lui elle était si insignifiante que le simple fait qu'on lui rappelle son existence le surprenait ou le bouleversait comme maintenant. Reconnaissant malgré tout que Frénégonde n'était pas idiote, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était consciente des avances répétées qu'il faisait à Iseult et qu'elle en était profondément jalouse...cependant cette jalousie ne le dérangeait pas, ou plutôt il la tolérait car il espérait que les humiliations incessantes de sa femme vis-à-vis de sa rivale la pousseraient à bout, suffisamment pour la rendre vulnérable. Iseult avait en effet l'air plus exécrable que jamais ! Ses traits étaient tirés, ses belles mains abîmées, sa voix était moins ferme que d'ordinaire et elle s'emportait bien plus rapidement qu'autrefois. Einon ne sut déterminer si cela jouerait en sa faveur car il avait de plus en plus l'impression de se heurter à un mur, les angles d'attaque disparaissaient les uns après les autres, ce bras de fer auquel ils se livraient depuis si longtemps arriverait bientôt à son terme et même à cette extrémité il était impossible de savoir qui remporterai la victoire sur l'autre.

Cette incertitude en sa propre réussite était intolérable ! Cela allait bien au-delà de la passion, ce duel c'était pour sa dignité qu'il le livrait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir le dernier mot ! Pas avec lui ! Présentement elle venait d'introduire son épouse dans l'équation, il devait abattre cette défense également, il devait la déstabiliser à son tour car n'ayant pu cacher son étonnement elle se crut victorieuse et le lorgnait d'un air supérieur.

– L'avis de ma femme importe peu dans cette histoire. Susurra-t-il dangereusement. Si seulement vous vouliez...Ajouta-t-il un peu rêveur. Il serait facile de m'en délester.

Iseult sentit un frisson de peur traverser son dos, était-il fou ?! Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sa femme ! A moins que...oh elle n'osait même pas imaginer. Et puis quand bien même il arriverait malheur à Frénégonde cela ne changerait rien ! Jamais elle ne se rendrait complice de ça et jamais elle ne l'épouserait, les bras de la mort était bien plus attrayant que les siens.

– Je vois...en suivant votre raisonnement dans ce cas plus que jamais c'est **non** ! Déclara-t-elle catégorique. Je refuse de céder par faiblesse et appât du gain à un homme qui une fois _la chose faite_ se rira de moi et me délaissera comme sa femme auparavant!

– Ah ! Vous n'êtes qu'une arrogante créature. S'exclama-t-il exaspéré par son entêtement. Plus froide et perverse qu'un serpent ! Vous pensez sans doute que l'homme que je suis ne peux être conquis par l'agressivité et la volonté d'une femme telle que vous ! Pourtant c'est bien vous que je veux ! Depuis le début.

Ses froides mais ferventes paroles n'émurent en rien la jeune femme. Il aurait pu se rouler par terre et la supplier qu'elle lui aurait volontiers craché dessus, de qui se moquait-il enfin ? Il jouait au prétendant énamouré alors qu'il l'avait jeté à la rue, persécuté et harcelé !

– Vous osez prétendre avoir _des sentiments_ à mon encontre...pauvre fou ! Vous croyez pouvoir m'abuser avec de beaux discours après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Allez au Diable ! Rétorqua Iseult en hurlant de colère. C'est lui qui vous a poussé ici alors il peut vous repousser dehors !

Il poussa alors un cri de rage en la plaquant durement contre la porte, la secouant avec fureur.

– Maudite ribaude ! Si vous n'étiez pas si entêtée vous auriez pu tout avoir, la richesse, le pouvoir, ainsi que votre précieux château ! Regardez-vous maintenant, voyez où vous on mené vos nobles principes...ah, je comprends, vous croyez encore être une châtelaine ? Il se prit à rire d'un rire sans joie. N'importe qui vous voyant vous prendrait pour une souillon ! Vous êtes sans parents, sans terres et sans dot, vous allez finir à jour ou l'autre dans le caniveau avec les brigands et les putains !

– Et vous seriez disposé à m'épargner cette disgrâce...contre rémunération _en nature_ bien sûr. Se moqua bravement Iseult en le repoussant de mieux qu'elle le put. Navrée mais je préfère gérer mes affaires seule !

– Non ! S'écria Einon encore plus égaré. Vous n'y arriverez pas seule ! Vous...vous aurez besoin de moi un jour, c'est évident ! Vous...

Elle l'arrêta avec un rire terrible et éclatant, ses grands yeux noir brillants de mépris, presque de cruauté.

– Ne sur-estimez pas votre importance _mon Seigneur_! Son ton était glacial et redoutable. A vous de vous regarder...vous vous parez comme un roi mais en réalité vous n'avez jamais été aussi misérable que maintenant ! Pour la dernière et ultime fois je ne veux pas de votre aide ni même de vous, peu importe ce que vous ferez...vous pourrez me soudoyer, me supplier, m'implorer, me menacer, me brutaliser, jamais vous ne cesserez de m'écœurer ! Arrêtez de vous ridiculiser à présent et partez !

Sa cruelle déclaration eut un effet si terrible sur le Baron que sa main partit d'elle-même se heurter violemment contre la joue d'Iseult qui vacilla sous l'impact, sentant sa lèvre inférieure se fendre et le goût ferreux du sang se répandre dans sa bouche alors qu'il la jetait sans ménagement sur le plancher. Les traits d'Einon étaient déformés par la haine tandis qu'il la regardait haleter en posant une main contre sa joue rougie, sa place était là : par terre. Il fut atrocement tenté de se précipiter sur elle tant qu'elle était encore étourdie, de déchirer sa robe et de prendre enfin ce qu'il voulait d'elle mais il savait qu'elle se défendrait, oh ce n'était ça qui l'arrêterait mais la petite mijaurée en bas ne se ferait pas prier pour aller raconter cette mésaventures à tout le village, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve avec une révolte de paysans sur les bras pour avoir violé leur châtelaine ! Car oui elle avait encore son titre et pourrait le dénoncer à la justice s'il prenait cette liberté...ou alors il faudrait qu'il n'y ai pas de témoin ? Il s'était souvent demandé si cette obsession qu'il avait pour elle ne s'évanouirait pas s'il assouvissait enfin son fantasme et possédait son corps qu'il désirait ardemment. Ou peut-être cela serait-il encore pire qu'avant ? Peut-être ne serait-il jamais délivré de cette folle passion ?! Cette pensée l'effraya sans que sa colère ne s'apaise pour autant.

Iseult avait repris ses esprits alors que lui semblait hagard mais elle était restée assise sur le sol, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle...la secouer, la bousculer, la saisir violemment il le faisait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de le rencontrer mais la frapper il n'y avait eut recours que deux fois : maintenant et la dernière fois c'était le jour où il l'avait chassé de chez elle. Outre ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir par le passé, sa violence était également une raison pour laquelle elle le repoussait constamment. Et il osait parler d'amour ? Mensonges que tout ceci ! Tout ce que cet homme connaissait était le pouvoir et la possession, bien que la jeune femme n'eut jamais aimé quelqu'un, hormis les gens de sa famille, elle savait que l'amour était un partage hors Einon ne savait que prendre ! Sans rien donner en retour...rien de sincère en tout cas. L'air sombre avait lequel il la fixait l'inquiéta et quand il fit un pas vers elle, Iseult leva instinctivement son bras devant son visage dans un geste purement défensif, appréhendant une nouvelle agression. Ce geste arrêta tout de suite le Baron et une multitude d'émotions passa sur son visage : surprise, colère, mépris, regrets, désespoir puis à nouveau la colère.

– Voyez à quoi vous m'abaissez...Murmura-t-il en serrant douloureusement les poings. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qui se passe en moi ? Prenez garde ! Je suis Seigneur en effet mais j'ai, comme vous l'avez dit, des manières de butor ! Résistez-moi autant que vous voudrez ! Tôt ou tard je vous aurais.

Sans qu'Iseult n'ose y croire le ciel excusa enfin ses prières et Einon s'élança rageusement dans les escaliers, il disparu si vite qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était volatilisé comme par magie. Elle eut soudainement peur quand elle entendit à nouveaux des pas précipités dans l'escalier, craignant que ce ne soit encore lui mais par bonheur ce fut le visage juvénile et inquiet de Ouna qui apparut devant elle. En voyant la jeune femme à terre l'adolescente se jeta à ses pieds en pleurant.

– Je suis tellement désolée ! Articula-t-elle difficilement entre deux sanglots. Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais il était si effrayant ! Il m'a menacé de me faire fouetter si je n'avouais pas où vous étiez, pitié pardonnez-moi ma Lady j'ai été lâche. Il ne vous à pas... ?

– Chut...Murmura Iseult en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Non il ne m'a pas déshonoré rassure toi et non je ne t'en veux pas, c'est lui le lâche ! Il a profité que tu étais seule, tu as bien fait de lui dire où j'étais, il t'aurai effectivement punie si tu avais gardé le silence. Tu n'étais pas de taille à l'affronter.

La jeune fille se fondit encore en mille excuses avant qu'elles ne redescendent au rez-de-chaussée, elles s'installèrent dans l'arrière boutique et là Ouna passa un linge humide sur la joue enflée d'Iseult qui la laissait faire.

– C'est injuste ce qui vous arrive. Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer l'adolescente en appliquant délicatement le linge sur sa peau.

La jeune femme eut un haussement de sourcils sarcastique et remua les épaules en un geste d'impuissance.

– La vie est injuste. Soupira-t-elle en grimaçant à cause de sa joue douloureuse. Mais il faut faire face !

 _XXX_

Le lendemain matin à l'ancien château du défunt Chevalier Théon, Einon se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable ! Il mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à sortir du lit et failli trébucher sur plusieurs bouteilles vides, en y regardant de plus près il y avait également des éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol, la soirée d'hier avait dû être mouvementé mais il avait tellement bu qu'il n'en avait pratiquement aucun souvenir à part celui d'un profond sentiment d'amertume.

Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et peina à s'habiller convenablement avant d'aller manger quelque chose malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas très faim, c'était davantage un vide, un mal-être qu'il avait besoin de combler.

Sa femme l'attendait déjà dans la salle à manger, assise en bout de table. Elle le salua poliment, bien qu'il ne lui répondit pas, et l'observa d'un regard suspicieux. Lui ne la regardait pas, trop tourmenté pour lui accorder une attention quelconque.

Frénégonde joua impatiemment avec sa longue tresse blonde, ses traits hautains se contractèrent en une moue indignée. A dire vrai la maîtresse des lieux supportait de moins en moins cette situation, n'était-elle donc qu'une pouliche aux yeux de son époux ?! La trouvait-il trop sotte pour daigner lui parler ou même la regarder ! Tout ça à cause de cette catin à qui il faisait une cour assidue, passant outre les liens sacrés du mariage, elle n'était pas si belle après tout...bien sûr que si elle l'était, mais étant de mauvaise foi Frénégonde lui cherchait en permanence des défauts pour soulager sa jalousie dévorante. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ramener son mari auprès d'elle, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à courir après l'autre qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas de lui ? Une fois elle s'était même demandé ce qui se passerait si Einon arrivait à mettre sa rivale dans son lit, peut-être qu'il arrêterait enfin de penser à elle ? Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il eut consommé l'acte il serait enfin libéré et reviendrait naturellement vers elle ? Mais elle repoussait sans cesse ces questions qui ne faisait que raviver sa jalousie, la rendant encore plus vive. D'ailleurs en parlant de jalousie elle avait su qu'il s'était absenté hier après-midi et vu qu'il avait passé la nuit à boire comme un brigand dans une taverne il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait grandement contrarié...inutile de ce demander quoi ou plutôt _qui_ l'avait mit dans cet état.

– Vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas. Lui lâcha-t-elle soudainement en pleine face, affirmant plus qu'elle ne demandait tant elle se sentait furieuse et trompée.

Einon releva la tête de son assiette, il sembla surprit d'être si aisément démasqué toutefois il ne chercha pas à démentir, il n'en avait ni la volonté ni la force. Voyant qu'elle avait visé juste Frénégonde renifla de mépris.

– Au vu de la soirée que vous avez passé j'en déduis que l'entretien c'est mal déroulé. Ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.

Sa remarque lui valu un regard assassin de la part de son époux mais elle en n'en avait cure, au moins quand il était question de l'autre putain il lui accordait un peu d'attention.

– Quitte à vous éprendre d'une femme qui n'est pas la vôtre vous auriez pu en choisir une qui aurait été heureuse de satisfaire vos désirs obscènes !

Cette fois il tapa violemment du poing contre la table en poussant un grognement d'avertissement.

– Silence ! Il ne vous appartient pas de savoir avec qui je satisfais mes désirs comme vous dîtes.

– En l'occurrence avec personne ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un accent narquois, se moquant bien de sa menace.

Furieux d'être ainsi ennuyé de bon matin, par sa femme qui plus est, Einon se leva d'un bond et fonça sur elle en l'attrapant sèchement par sa longue tresse blonde, ignorant sa plainte de douleur.

– Qui êtes-vous pour osez me parler de la sorte ?! Je suis votre mari ! S'écria-t-il rouge de rage.

Sans même attendre une réponse il la tira avec rudesse par sa tresse et la jeta à terre sans ménagement puis sortit en trompe de la salle à manger sans un regard de plus sur elle, pourtant Frénégonde ne le laissa pas fuir et le poursuivi.

– Reprenez-vous ! Lui cria-t-elle en montant les grands escaliers de pierres derrières lui. Cette créature vous a tourné la tête ! Qu'a-t-elle que je ne puis vous offrir ?!

Einon eut la cruauté de pousser un rire sinistre et railleur :– Vous ne lui êtes en rien comparable !S'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers elle une fois qu'il eut atteint le seuil de l'escalier.

– Je suis votre femme ! Lui répondit-elle avec insolence, trop en colère et oubliant toute prudence. Combien de temps croyez-vous que je vais encore supporter d'être sans cesse confondu avec elle dans vos pensées ?! Vous courez après elle comme un chien derrière une chienne en chaleur !

Sans qu'elle le voit venir il lui enserra sauvagement la gorge de ses deux mains et la secoua tel une poupée de chiffon.

– Mais taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-il complètement enragé. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous épouser, frigide et stérile comme vous êtes vous ne m'êtes utile à rien ! Continua-t-il avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable. Un jour je me suis juré d'avoir cette femme et je l'aurai ! Quel qu'en soit le prix !

– V...vous êtes...f...fou ! Réussi-t-elle à articuler avec difficulté, pleurant presque tant elle était oppressée par sa poigne ainsi que par ses cruelles paroles vis à vis de son incapacité à avoir un enfant. So...soyez...mau...dit...vous...et vot...votre...putain !

Complètement aveuglé par la colère Einon la relâcha vivement en la rejetant violemment en arrière, levant déjà le bras pour la frapper quand pour une obscure raison il la vit tomber, c'est alors qu'il réalisa bien trop tard qu'ils étaient encore sur le seuil de l'escalier et le corps de Frénégonde ainsi repoussé dévala à toutes allures dans les marches de pierres de l'escalier jusqu'à s'arrêter tout en bas, immobile.

Dès lors tout se déroula lentement, comme dans un rêve, Einon perdit toute notion du temps et observa fixement Frénégonde, la face contre terre et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'osait même pas esquisser un geste jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un sentiment vertigineux lui imposant de s'asseoir sous peine de tomber lui aussi. Il resta ainsi, sans rien faire ni dire. Ce fut quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou même quelques heures, il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, qu'une domestique qui passait par le hall poussa un cri strident en découvrant le corps inerte de sa maîtresse en bas des escaliers, c'est à ce son terrible et lourd de sens que Einon réalisa que son épouse était morte.

 _XXX_

L'annonce de la mort ''accidentelle'' de la baronne fit des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines au village. De la bourgeoisie au bas-fonds tout le monde jasaient et fabulaient sur ce décès prématuré, de plus la domestique qui avait trouvé le corps de la baronne ne c'était pas gêné pour dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le baron était présent au moment du drame et dans un état très douteux, comme possédé par un démon !

Bien sûr Iseult fut l'une des première personnes au courant de la chose. Quand elle apprit la nouvelle la jeune femme ne su pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait...oui elle n'aimait pas Frénégonde et une petite partie d'elle-même se réjouissait à l'idée de ne plus avoir à endurer son mépris cependant malgré sa rancœur elle avait toujours su que la Baronne n'était médisante avec elle que par jalousie, jalousie dû à l'infidélité de son mari et ça en tant que femme Iseult pouvait comprendre.

En revanche elle ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir des terribles paroles d'Einon vis à vis de sa femme quand il était venu la voir quelques semaines plus tôt « _Si seulement vous vouliez...Il serait facile de m'en délester._ » Ces mots lui tournait dans la tête dans une ronde infernale, avait-il vraiment mit sa proposition à exécution ou bien s'agissait-il bel et bien d'un regrettable accident ? Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que les choses arrivaient rarement par hasard quand il était question d'Einon. Ce doute constant et affreux ne cessait de la tourmenter, au moins quand Frénégonde était en vie son époux se tenait un minimum alors que maintenant il avait à nouveau champs libre !

En réalisant cela Iseult avait été fortement tenter de quitter définitivement la boutique de M. Tyre, car maintenant elle n'avait plus d'endroit où s'y cacher et nul doute qu'Einon viendrait bientôt lui rendre visite. Mais fuir serai admettre qu'il lui faisait peur ! Et même si c'était la vérité son orgueil ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Que faire alors ? Tenir jusqu'au jour où son ennemi perdrait patience ou fuir pour se préserver et avouer sa crainte ?

Sa tête fumait tant elle se sentait tiraillé entre ses deux options...ah si seulement il pouvait mourir lui aussi, se disait-elle dans un élan d'espoir vain. Hélas c'était toujours les pires qui partait en dernier, c'était bien connu. Iseult se souvenu également d'une conversation courte et houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec Taram, ce dernier lui avait avoué ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Baron s'acharnait sur elle et il lui avait aussi demandé timidement pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas cédé, que peut-être si elle l'avait fait il l'aurai ensuite laissé tranquille...

« _Réfléchis donc ! Ma réputation et mon honneur sont les dernières choses qui me protègent et qui m'assure la loyauté des gens du village. Si je laissais ce monstre les souiller en cédant à ses avances par faiblesse alors je perdrais tout ! De plus si je m'abandonnais à lui ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherai alors de croire que tout lui est permis et de recommencer encore et encore ?! Le peu de pouvoir que j'ai sur lui réside en ma force et ma capacité de lui dire_ _ **Non**_ _!_ »

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait répondu avec verve ! Et inutile d'ajouter que la simple idée de partager la couche du Baron, de sentir ses mains et son regard lubrique sur son corps suffisait à lui donner envie de vomir ses entrailles !

Et puis un jour comme les autres, après le travail elle prit directement le chemin du château au lieu de retourner d'abord à la chaumière. D'ordinaire elle préférait s'y rendre durant la nuit mais pour une obscure raison cette fois elle avait décidé d'y aller de suite.

Elle grimpa encore dans son arbre habituel pour observer son ancienne demeure. C'était étrange de songer que Frénégonde ne s'y trouvait plus. Dans le fond la détestait-elle vraiment ? Avait-elle vraiment souhaité sa mort ? Elle n'en était pas attristé mais elle n'en tirait aucun plaisir non plus...en fait plus le temps passait plus elle voyait sa défunte rivale comme une victime supplémentaire de la cruauté d'Einon.

Le jour déclinait peu à peu tandis qu'elle redescendait de l'arbre. Elle rebroussa donc chemin pour rentrer à la chaumière, comme d'habitude elle utilisa le vieux sentier en marchant machinalement sans même regarder où elle allait, elle l'avait fait tant de fois que ses pas la guidaient d'eux-mêmes.

C'est alors qu'une curieuse sensation la saisi. Elle s'arrêta, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui avait soudainement étreint le cœur comme dans un étau, elle eut beau chercher elle ne réussi pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Elle se retourna, jeta un regard circulaire, rien.

La sensation ne disparaissant pas Iseult jugea bon de continuer sa route sans plus attendre pourtant elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un hennissement de cheval l'arrêta à nouveau. Elle se retourna encore comprenant maintenant qu'elle n'était pas seule sauf qu'elle ne vit personne sur le moment...jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un cavalier à l'autre bout du chemin. Iseult fut un instant étonnée car d'ordinaire personne n'utilisait jamais ce vieux sentier et quand elle fut vu du cavalier ce dernier s'immobilisa presque immédiatement. Il était encore trop loin pour que la jeune femme puisse discerner son visage et sans doute le cavalier lui-même devait avoir du mal à l'identifier elle aussi, cependant après un temps d'hésitation Iseult sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en reconnaissant finalement le blason brodé sur la couverture dont était paré le cheval, alors ce cavalier c'était...

Sans plus attendre elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut dans la direction opposée ! Mais pour son malheur elle entendit le galop du cheval la suivre, Einon venait de la prendre en chasse. L'angoisse et la peur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement sinon elle aurait sans doute quitté le sentier pour lui échapper mais son esprit lui imposait de courir tout droit et le plus vite possible et le fait qu'elle était en robe ne l'aidait pas davantage !

Naturellement le cheval fut le plus rapide et en quelques minutes Iseult sentit qu'on venait de passer un bras autour de sa taille et elle poussa un cri aiguë mêlé d'effroi quand elle se sentit soulevée de terre avec une force inouïe et plaqué sans ménagement le ventre contre la scelle entre la tête du cheval et le cavalier. Toujours en se débattant furieusement pour redescendre la jeune femme perçu que l'animal faisait demi-tour et retournait vers le château. Elle se maudit elle-même d'avoir été si imprudente, si jamais Einon la ramenait avec lui dans sa demeure elle était sûre de ne plus jamais en ressortir ! Elle chercha vivement un moyen de se libérer, Einon n'avait toujours rien dit mais il maintenant fermement une main contre son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir, quand Iseult remarqua le carquois de cuir attaché à la scelle du cheval, sans réfléchir elle en retira une flèche et la planta rageusement dans la cuisse droite de son ravisseur qui hurla en la relâchant elle et la bride de sa monture pour tenir sa propre jambe sanguinolente.

Affolé par les cris le cheval s'emballa puis se cambra si vite qu'Iseult et Einon tombèrent ensemble tandis que le cheval poursuivi sa route sans eux. La chute fut très dure et l'avait assez étourdit mais déjà la jeune femme se redressa sur ses deux jambes pour fuir à nouveau quand elle sentit une résistance au niveau de sa cheville qui la fit trébucher. Einon avait eut le temps de retirer la flèche de sa cuisse et l'avait attrapé avant qu'elle n'ait pu le distancer et il la traîna sur le sol pour la ramener sous lui malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle déployait à le repousser.

– Non ne vous débattez pas ! Écoutez ! Écoutez-moi ! S'exclama-t-il avec un ton plaintif et presque désespéré tandis qu'il lui attrapait les mains avant de les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. Je croyais qu'avec le temps vous me pardonnerez, que ma richesse viendrait à bout de votre entêtement mais je me trompais ! Ne me repoussez plus par pitié, vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai fais pour vous gardez près de moi et maintenant plus rien ne peut nous retenir.

– Nous ?! Vous êtes dément ! S'égosilla Iseult qui se tordait toujours sous lui pour lui échapper. Il n'y a pas de « nous » ! Il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais !

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, Einon avait toujours été orgueilleux, mesquin, brutal et impitoyable mais jamais il ne lui était apparut aussi furieux, aussi fou.

– Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes ! Oui j'ai perdu l'esprit par votre faute ! Continua-t-il en ignorant ses paroles. Vous ne m'aimez pas je le sais mais je pourrais m'en passer du moment que j'aurai la certitude que vous m'appartenez.

– Mais pourquoi me harcelez-vous ainsi ?! Cria Iseult au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je n'ai jamais voulu de vous ! Je ne vous ai jamais donné d'espoir me concernant, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi, misérable?!

Toujours en ignorant ses plaintes il lui lâcha soudainement les mains et commença à retrousser fébrilement ses jupes cependant la jeune femme empoigna sa main gauche qui s'aventurait impudiquement entre ses jambes et tenta de le repousser de son autre main en poussant contre son torse pour l'éloigner le plus possible.

– Non ! S'écria-t-elle en sentant son corps se raidir à son toucher. Je vous l'interdit !

– J'ai tenté de vous bannir de mes pensée, en vain ! C'est une torture...Dit-il plus pour lui-même, plongé dans une sinistre rêverie. Maintenant ça doit finir, vous allez devenir ma femme, ce qui aurait dût être le cas depuis bien longtemps ! Votre père lui-même ne pouvait pas l'empêcher...

Cette dernière phrase figea brusquement la jeune femme, Einon fut si étonné de son immobilité soudaine qu'il cessa lui aussi de bouger, observant soigneusement son visage stupéfait. Dans l'esprit d'Iseult tout se bousculait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– Mon père ?! Répéta-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. Qu'a-t-il à voir avec ça ?

Einon parut confus, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait beau réfléchir Iseult ne voyait pas le rapport, avant qu'il ne meurt son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une rencontre entre lui et le Baron dans le but d'obtenir sa main. Voyant qu'il hésitait elle exigea qu'il lui réponde. Il déglutit difficilement, les grands yeux noirs qu'Iseult avait posé sur lui étaient si intense qu'il fini par céder.

– Il...Il ne voulait pas m'accorder votre main. Murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse, si basse que la jeune femme dû bien tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il disait que je ne vous méritait pas ! Quel fou ! Mais sur le moment ça ne me paraissait pas être un problème. C'est vous la malédiction...Déclara-t-il soudainement en changeant de sujet. Avant de croiser votre regard j'étais maître de moi, maintenant vous m'avez détruit ! Si seulement je ne vous avait jamais vu...c'est là que tout à commencé...votre père...ce parvenu ! Il n'aurait pas dû refuser, il a fait son malheur, le vôtre et le mien ! Ce fut très facile, une fois qu'il eut disparu je croyais que plus rien ne s'interposait entre notre union, hélas je ne me doutais pas que vous puissiez dire non vous aussi...

– Mais les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il était mort soudainement, sans raison aucune ! Protesta vainement la jeune femme, n'osant croire ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Il eut un faible sourire désabusé:- Les guérisseurs sont des hommes comme les autres...aisément corruptible. Il n'a suffit que de quelques gouttes extrait de grande ciguë dans son breuvage.

L'instant poursuivant ce terrible aveu fut comme suspendu. Les mots d'Einon peinèrent à atteindre l'esprit de la jeune femme tant elle était glacée d'horreur ! Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre et elle se mit à regarder fixement dans le vide en se remémorant chaque mots, chaque phrases qu'il avait prononcé. Einon prit conscience de l'état second dans lequel il venait de la plonger et tenta de l'en sortir en lui parlant à nouveau mais elle ne l'entendait plus.

– Iseult, je vous en prie...comprenez-moi, je vous aime ! Mais votre père...il n'aurait jamais agrée à ma demande. Tenta-t-il de se justifier, bien que cela fut inutile. Haïssez-moi autant que vous le voudrez mais venez avec moi, je prendrais soin de vous, je jure que vous ne manquerez de rien.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas il posa une main hésitante contre sa joue, osant la caresser du bout du pouce, mais même ce geste doux de son pire ennemi la laissa indifférente. Einon commença même à croire qu'elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance tant elle était devenu dangereusement pâle.

– Iseult, répondez-moi.

Cette proximité inattendu avec elle le laissa indécis, il faut dire que pour toutes les fois où il avait pu l'approcher d'aussi près il l'avait toujours fait sous l'impulsion de la colère et avec violence, alors le fait que pour une fois elle était étonnamment calme quoique visiblement ailleurs le dérouta grandement.

Quand il l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt sur le sentier il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à la voir, il avait erré sans but toute la journée, ressassant tous les malheurs qui c'était abattu sur lui depuis qu'il était l'esclave de cette folle passion. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être ainsi rejeté, il s'était d'abord armé de patience puis finalement il avait tenté de façon certes un peu maladroite de lui faire la cour, se ruinant en cadeaux luxueux. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas son esprit malade et tourmenté l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable en tuant sa femme, accidentellement bien sûr, mais le crime restait le même. Alors quand il avait vu Iseult, seule, en face de lui...quelque chose s'était brisé, il avait réalisé à quel point il était idiot de s'arrêter au milieu dans le monstrueux et quand elle avait prit la fuite il su qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Le visage de la jeune femme n'exprimait rien de particulier et de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment ses expressions qu'il regardait mais plutôt ses pommettes hautes, ses grands yeux si noirs qu'on y voyait à peine les pupilles, un petit grain de beauté charmant légèrement en dessous de son œil gauche, son nez fin et droit, ses lèvres charnus...ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elles et presque timidement il approcha son visage du sien avec l'intention évidente de l'embrasser.

– _Vous l'avez tué..._

Il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, n'ayant pas bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de murmurer. Il prit un peu de recule en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire tandis qu'Iseult levait enfin la tête vers lui sauf que ses yeux étaient maintenant remplis de larmes et ses traits se contractèrent sous l'effet d'une haine ardente et d'un profond dégoût.

– Meurtrier ! Rugit-elle en le martelant de coup, reprenant vie. Je vous enverrais tout droit brûler en enfer pour ça !

Elle devenait folle et criait, pleurait en l'insultant de tous les noms alors qu'il tentait de la calmer.

– Arrêtez ! Écoutez ! S'exclama Einon en la saisissant difficilement par les épaules. Écoutez je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, épousez-moi et je vous jure que...

– NON ! Vous l'avez tué ! Hurla-t-elle complètement hystérique.

– Oui ! Mais je l'ai fais pour nous !

Elle lui griffa le visage et les avants bras avec fureur, le simple fait qu'il la touche lui donnait la nausée, son père...son pauvre père, c'était à cause de lui si il était mort et ce monstre osait encore demander sa main ?! Lui aussi perdit bientôt son sang-froid et se pencha sur elle en couvrant son cou et ses épaules de baisers, lui murmurant de se tenir tranquille. Ses mains recommencèrent à s'égarer lascivement sur son corps et sans réfléchir elle lui donna un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre.

Einon se crispa instantanément en gémissant alors qu'Iseult se retourna sur le ventre et rampa pour se dégager de dessous lui mais il se remit aisément du coup qu'elle lui avait infligé et l'attrapa par le l'encolure de sa robe qu'il déchira d'un coup sec, exposant son dos du haut jusqu'à ses reins.

– Cessez de vous débattre ! Vous pourriez même apprécier ça en faisant un effort. Déclara-t-il en caressant et en embrassant fiévreusement la peau nue de son dos.

Mais au contraire elle redoubla de force pour le repousser, répugnée par ses attouchements non désirés. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'imiter et à ce moment là elle rejeta la tête en arrière, percutant celle de son agresseur et elle entendit un sinistre craquement ainsi qu'un cri de douleur.

Le nez en sang, ivre de fureur et de désespoir, Einon se releva et l'attrapa cette fois par la chaîne de son médaillon, tirant vicieusement dessus. Tout de suite Iseult sentit l'air lui manquer et une vive douleur la prit à la gorge.

– Maudite sorcière, meurt donc !

Il serra davantage la chaîne autour de son cou, l'étranglant sans pitié alors qu'elle suffoquait. Iseult ne pouvait plus rien dire à par émettre de pathétiques sons étranglés, elle agitait frénétiquement ses bras derrière sa tête mais elle était beaucoup trop égarée et certainement pas en position de l'arrêter.

Einon ne pouvait plus se contrôler, elle l'obsédait depuis trop longtemps et même à cette extrémité elle se refusait à lui, cette femme devait être possédé par un démon ! Prête à mourir plutôt que de lui accorder quelques instants de bonheur et de délice. L'image qu'elle lui revoyait de lui-même lui était insupportable ! Il n'était pas au-dessus de tout reproche mais c'était elle qui le rendait si mauvais ! C'était elle qui lui faisait mal, qui le dévorait alors la violence était devenue sa seule échappatoire à sa souffrance...il allait supprimer le problème de façon radicale et définitive.

Des tâches sombres commençaient à brouiller la vue d'Iseult, ses forces l'abonnèrent peu à peu tandis qu'elle se sentait sombrer avec la terrible pensée qu'elle allait mourir là, de la main d'Einon, seule et effrayée dans la forêt. Quand elle sentit soudainement la pression autour de sa gorge disparaître. N'ayant plus de force elle se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol en suffoquant, inspirant à nouveau l'air dont elle venait d'être privée, cet effort fut très douloureux tant sa gorge la brûlait, sa tête tournait et elle entendait à peine les éclats de voix lointains qui parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Au bord de l'évanouissement la jeune femme perçu cependant des mains robustes lui attraper les épaules et la retourner avec douceur pourtant dans un élan de panique elle se débattit vainement en usant du peu de force qui lui restait.

– Non ma Lady, bougez pas, vous avez encore la caboche toute sonnée ! Dit alors une voix grave et enrouée ressemblant à celle d'un vieillard.

Réalisant que celui qui la tenait dans ses bras n'était pas Einon, Iseult cessa de se mouvoir mais ses yeux hagards s'ouvrirent et jetèrent des coups d'œils frénétiques autour d'elle comme un oiseau apeuré. En effet un vieil homme à la longue barbe grisonnante se tenait au-dessus d'elle et la fixait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Elle le reconnu alors comme étant le vieil Armand ! Celui-là même qui vivait non loin du château et qui l'informait des déplacements du Baron. La jeune femme voulu parler mais aucuns sons ne sortit de sa bouche, Einon l'avait étranglé si violemment qu'elle en avait momentanément perdu l'usage de sa voix ! D'ailleurs en pensant à son agresseur elle tourna la tête sur le côté et le vit étendu par terre, complètement immobile, juste à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Terrifiée, Iseult se blottit alors contre la poitrine du vieux fermier qui la serra contre lui avec précaution, elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larme tant elle avait eu peur.

– Du calme, je lui ai donné un bon coup d'gourdin sur la trogne, il risque pas de s'réveiller avant la nuit ce gredin ! Lui assura son sauveur qui n'était pas peu fier. Pleurez plus ma Dame, j'vais vous ramenez chez vous.

Ce faisant il la souleva délicatement, comme si elle ne pesait rien, malgré son grand âge le fermier était encore pourvu d'une force spectaculaire ! Il la transporta ainsi jusqu'à sa charrette au bout du sentier menant au château, lui expliquant qu'il en revenait après avoir livré des sacs de blé et qu'il s'était brusquement arrêté en entendant des cris provenant de la forêt.

Il la déposa à côté de lui, la couvrit de sa cape pour la réchauffer mais surtout à cause de sa robe déchirée dans le dos et l'âne qui tirait la charrette se mit en route. Bien qu'elle pleurait toujours quoique plus silencieusement et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot le vieil Armand continuait de lui parler avec douceur et un ton paternaliste.

– Ah ma pauvre enfant...Dit-il d'un air désolé. C'est exactement ce que je répète à ma petiote, Louise, si j'te corrigeais comme le Baron le fait avec Lady Iseult tu n'serais pas si désobéissante ! C'est qu'elle s'en va courir les champs sans faire à attention aux laquais du Baron qui surveillent les terrains. Heureusement que j'passais par là ! Faut vraiment être lâche et saligaud pour brutaliser une demoiselle. Si votre père, paix à son âme, était encore de ce monde il lui aurai troué la peau à ce rufian !

A l'évocation de son père Iseult pleura davantage, se rappelant de l'aveu d'Einon un peu plus tôt. Son père...il l'avait tué ! Il l'avait tué à cause d'elle...mais elle se reprit, non elle n'était pas responsable, c'était lui le monstre ! C'était lui l'assassin ! Et ce crime ne resterait pas impunie. Comment ce fou avait-il pu croire qu'il suffirait de supprimer son père pour pouvoir obtenir sa main ?! C'était insensé. Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux hommes, par quelle folie avait-il pu croire qu'elle finirait par l'aimer après qu'il l'ai volé, harcelé, maltraité, presque violé pour finalement tenté de la tuer ! Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus c'est pourquoi il prétendait l'aimer ? Après tout elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui plaire ! Au contraire elle avait toujours été détestable avec lui, ne lui témoignant que du mépris ou de l'indifférence, le rejetant à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi ? Cependant il était hors de question de le revoir pour le lui demander et elle ne retournerai pas non plus au travail, plus jamais ! C'était déjà un véritable miracle de le fermier passait juste à ce moment là car sinon elle serait déjà morte. Alors elle ne tenterai plus le démon en retournant à un endroit où Einon était sûr de la trouver.

Elle resta dans ses sombres pensées, écoutant à peine ce que le vieil Armand lui disait. Ils arrivèrent à la chaumière de son oncle à la nuit tombée. Quand il les avait vu s'approcher Dallben se précipita à leur rencontre, serrant Iseult dans ses bras quand elle eut posé le pied à terre.

– Elle a besoin de soins et de beaucoup de repos. Lui expliqua Armand après que la jeune femme fut installée dans sa chambre et que les deux hommes furent seuls à l'extérieur. Le Baron lui a fait subir une terrible épreuve.

Dallben avait dangereusement pâlit en entendant ça.

– Vous voulez dire que...

– Non, non ! L'arrêta le fermier en rougissant de gêne. Enfin j'crois pas qu'il l'ai sali, par contre quand je les ai trouvés tous les deux ce faquin était en train d'étrangler la pauvre enfant avec la chaîne de son pendentif. Si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard il l'aurai sans doute tué.

– Par tous les saints ! S'exclama Dallben horrifié.

Il remercia chaleureusement le fermier, le supplia également d'être très prudent, puis il retourna au chevet de sa nièce. Cette dernière était prostré sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue dû aux terribles événements de ces dernières heures. Son vieil oncle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant une main compatissante sur la sienne. Après quoi il lui enleva avec précaution son médaillon mais émit un faible son étranglé en voyant les marques profondes et violacées autour de son cou.

– Il ne faut plus que tu quitte la maison désormais. Lui dit-il en passant de l'eau froide sur ses blessures. J'irai moi-même expliquer à M. Tyre ce qui l'en est.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête tandis que Dallben ouvrait un pot rempli d'une substance gluante qui dégageait une odeur très désagréable, substance qu'il appliqua généreusement sur ses marques avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

– Tu ne pourras plus parler pendant plusieurs semaines, il te faut te reposer et ne surtout pas essayer de prononcer le moindre mot, si tu souhaite vraiment t'exprimer je te donnerai une ardoise avec un bout de craie.

Il passa ensuite un bandage propre autour de son cou, se gardant bien de lui dire qu'elle risquait de garder des cicatrices. Cependant au moment où il voulu prendre congé il croisa son regard et il y vit tant de détresse que le vieil érudit fondit lui-même en larmes en berçant sa nièce dans ses bras.

– Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai pas assez protégé ! Se lamenta-t-il en caressant affectueusement sa tête.

Iseult aurai voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir une chose aussi horrible, qu'il était un homme bon et généreux hélas elle souffrait maintenant des affres du silence...ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer était atroce et heureusement dans son cas ce n'était que temporaire. Elle ne pouvait que hocher la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier qu'il se fourvoyait.

Quand il eut enfin la force de la laisser, la jeune femme se recroquevilla dans son lit, réfléchissant. Demain elle aurait les idées plus claires et de quoi écrire...mais devait-elle dire la vérité à Dallben ? Devait-elle vraiment lui dire qu'Einon avait tué son père ? Iseult aurait pourtant voulu le crier au monde entier ! Mais d'un côté pourquoi accabler son pauvre oncle davantage...Honnêtement elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Cependant une chose était sûr...ce crime ne resterait pas impunie. Tôt ou tard Einon payerai, et ce jour là elle serait celle qui lui infligerai le coup fatal ! Elle aurai sa vengeance, quitte à vendre son âme au premier Démon qui en voudra!

 _A suivre..._

 _XXX_

 **Bon comme vous devez vous en douter après avoir lu ce chapitre évidement qu'il y aura un troisième ! En fait je trouvais qu'Iseult avait suffisamment souffert dans celui-ci et que ce serait plus judicieux de faire une coupure. Par contre j'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y aura bien que 3 chapitres.**

 **A part ça, ça vous à plût j'espère ? Car moi j'ai adoré écrire un chapitre comme ça. J'ai essayé de bien me fier à la mentalité de l'époque, au langage et encore je trouve que j'ai été sympa.**

 **A bientôt pour le troisième et dernier chapitre !**


	3. Partie III

**Enfin le dernier chapitre ! Oui j'y ai vraiment mit le temps je le sais. Comme beaucoup de personne j'ai été très occupé, surtout les deux dernier mois. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires surtout Dante et Angelscarlet, ça m'a permis d'avancer ! Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire, j'espère que ce sera à la auteur de vos espérances.**

 _XXX_

Les semaines suivant sa convalescence Iseult resta murée dans son silence. Malgré l'ardoise et la craie que son oncle lui avait promis et donné elle n'écrivait que très peu. C'était comme si la jeune femme fuyait le monde, elle ne restait pas dans la chaumière non plus, préférant disparaître de longues journées au cœur même de la forêt.

De par son isolement inquiétant les informations qu'elle recevait du village venait de son oncle qui faisait le trajet de temps en temps. Un jour il était revenu à la chaumière avec un mélange de soulagement et de crainte sur le visage, lui expliquant à elle et autres membre présents que le vieil Armand avait raconté son agression au forgeron, qui lui-même l'avait dit à Mme. Figgs qui l'avait dit à M. Tyre et ainsi de suite...maintenant tout le village était au courant, il ne manquait plus qu'une étincelle pour que tous s'embrase en rébellion.

Mais honnêtement Iseult n'en avait cure, une révolte de paysan ne suffirait pas à lui donner une vengeance à la hauteur de la haine qu'elle vouait à Einon...il fallait qu'il souffre !

Durant ce sinistre quotidien à ruminer des idées d'exécutions plus atroces les unes que les autres la jeune femme se sentait s'éteindre lentement tandis que la chaumière débordait de vie ! La jeune Eilonwy était revenu les visiter et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Taram, Ritournelle se chamaillait comme d'habitude avec Gurgi et ils semblaient tous heureux. En les voyants faire Iseult eut soudain le cœur retourné et partit avec le vieux chien s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

Alors qu'elle marchait parmi les grands arbres sombres la jeune femme réfléchissait, elle ne détestait pas ses amis cependant elle supportait de moins en moins qu'ils exposent leur joie de vivre juste sous son nez alors qu'elle se sentait si mal...mais elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, leur faire comprendre ce qui se passait en elle et même si elle retrouvait maintenant l'usage de sa voix elle n'arriverai pas à trouver les mots. Cette incapacité à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait ne faisait qu'accentuer sa solitude. Elle déambula tout le jour avant de revenir à la chaumière, ignorant le sermon de son oncle qu'en elle fut rentrée.

Mais cette nuit-là n'était pas destinée à lui être d'un quelconque réconfort. Alors que son sommeil était une fois de plus perturbé par un mauvais rêve, Iseult sentit d'abord une odeur singulière, chaude et acre lui picoter le nez mais c'est aux cris stridents de Tirelire et aux aboiements furieux du vieux chien qu'elle s'éveilla en sursaut, réveillant Eilonwy qui dormait à côté d'elle. La jeune fille eut l'air d'un pauvre merle effrayé, demandant ce qui se passait. Sautant immédiatement du lit Iseult ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre et l'entraîna hors de la chaumière en la tirant vigoureusement par le bras. Dallben, Taram et Ritournelle étaient déjà dehors et c'est là que la jeune femme constata avec horreur que le toit de la chaumière était en feu !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de demander comment que deux masses sombres glissèrent en tournant en rond sur le sol et des hurlements de bêtes résonnèrent dans la nuit au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'un des dragons plongea vers eux et cracha un long jet de flammes qui enflamma le toit de plus bel.

– Le Roi Cornu nous a retrouvés ! S'écria Taram avec angoisse.

– Gurgi trop peur ! Gémit ce dernier en fuyant à toutes jambes dans les buissons alentours.

Se remettant de sa propre frayeur Iseult repoussa Eilonwy qui s'était accroché à son bras et se rua à l'intérieur de l'a chaumière. Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal sa chambre, toussant bruyamment à cause de la fumée qui se répandait maintenant dans toutes les pièces, elle ouvrit la housse de son oreiller puis en sortit une pochette qui contenait une petit clé. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite sur le parquet et en souleva deux planches, caché dans le sol se trouvait une longue mallette munie d'une serrure, elle l'ouvrit puis s'empara de l'épée magique étincelante qui reposait à l'intérieur.

S'élançant au-dehors, les yeux larmoyant à cause la fumée, Iseult mit du temps avant de voir Dallben et Ritournelle essayer d'éteindre le feu avec des couvertures et de l'eau puisé à la va vite dans la marre aux oies quand soudain elle vit un dragon foncer droit sur son cousin qui s'évertuait à protéger Eilonwy, ouvrant grand sa gueule pleine de crocs aussi longs et tranchant que des poignards.

– Taram ! Attrape ! Lui cria-t-elle en lui lançant l'épée.

Par miracle le jeune garçon rattrapa l'arme au vol et à l'approche de la bête la lame de l'épée se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge incandescente, s'élevant d'elle-même en l'air et entailla la créature du cou jusqu'au poitrail ! Malheureusement la blessure était profonde mais pas mortelle et le dragon s'envola plus haut en poussant une longue plainte de douleur.

Sur le moment Taram rayonnait de joie d'avoir réussi à repousser la monstrueuse créature et d'avoir à nouveau cette épée si prodigieuse entre les mains, il se tourna ensuite vers Iseult pour la remercier et même en ayant l'espoir de voir un peu de fierté dans son regard mais brutalement son sourire se fana quand il vit le deuxième dragon arriver derrière sa cousine, qui elle ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu !

– Iseult ! Derrière-toi ! Vite !

Hélas, quand la jeune femme se retourna elle fut si prise d'effroi qu'elle s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe de nuit en voulant reculer et tomba par terre. Là le dragon s'abattit sur elle et referma ses pattes griffues autour de sa taille et de ses jambes puis l'emmena avec lui dans le ciel.

– Mon enfant ! Non ! S'écria Dallben désespéré en entendant les cris de plus en plus lointain de sa nièce.

Le premier réflexe du groupe fut certes absurde mais naturel c'est à dire courir après les dragons qui pour une obscure raison après s'être saisi de la jeune femme avaient soudainement fait demi-tour pour s'envoler au loin vers le nord.

Bien entendu aucun d'entre eux ne parvenu à les rattraper et ils se retrouvèrent vite à court de souffle.

– Quelle horreur ! Se lamenta Eilonwy, les joues en feu.

– Pauvre petite...Renchérie Ritournelle en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Et la chaumière qui part en cendre ! Pourquoi ces choses ont-elle fait ça ?!

– Sans doute pour nous attirer dehors. Supposa Dallben.

– Mais pourquoi avoir enlevé Dame Iseult ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tous emporté ou même dévoré ? Demanda timidement Eilonwy. Après tout nous nous sommes tous évadés du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Elle était visé ! Intervint soudainement Taram dont le regard n'avait toujours pas quitté le ciel. C'est elle qu' _il_ voulait, quand nous étions au château Iseult l'a défié et blessé, _il_ veut sûrement se venger !

En entendant ça le pauvre Dallben fut pris de vertiges, posant une main contre son cœur, heureusement ses compagnons s'en aperçurent et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse. Très vite des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ridées et une grande fatigue se voyait sur son visage pâle.

– Quelqu'un a dû la maudire, c'est forcé ! Ou alors les Dieux sont bien cruels de s'acharner ainsi sur cette enfant. Murmura le vieil homme accablé par tous ce malheur qui s'abattait sur sa jeune nièce.

– Ne pleurez pas mon oncle, je la sauverai ! S'exclama alors Taram en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Les pleurs de Dallben cessèrent brusquement et il regarda son neveu comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide.

– Allons Taram même avec cette épée magique tu n'es pas de taille à affronter toute cette malfaisance.

– Vieux monsieur a raison ! Dit alors la petite voix de Gurgi qui les avait silencieusement rejoint.

Tout le monde sursauta en le voyant et Taram se releva avec une moue effrontée.

– C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard dur à la petite créature. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de sauver Iseult et de vaincre le Roi Cornu, nous devons trouver le chaudron avant lui et le détruire !

– Mais...nous n'avons pas le droit Taram. Soupira Eilonwy. Et puis en quoi cela va-t-il aider Iseult ?

– Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Si nous détruisons le chaudron magique le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura échoué ! Déclara-t-il avec verve puis il les observa d'un regard presque suppliant. Je vous en prie ! Venez avec moi chez le Roi Bedaine, lui il nous aidera !

Il y eu moment de silence où tous se regardèrent. Ritournelle semblait très mal à l'aise, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le sol d'un air gêné, il parut évident que le vieux barde était très hésitant voir même tenté de rester ici. Eilonwy posa ses doux yeux bleus sur Taram, elle-aussi doutait de la réussite de ce plan mais face au jeune homme ses joues prirent une teinte rose.

– D'accord. Fini-t-elle par accepter. Allons voir le Roi Bedaine.

– Non, non mes enfants ! Protesta Dallben en se relevant difficilement. C'est bien trop dangereux et je n'ai pas la force de vous...

– J'irai avec eux cher ami. Le coupa soudainement Ritournelle. Il faut bien qu'un homme sage veille sur cette jeunesse. Sa lyre trembla et une corde sauta. _Chut ! Ne t'en mêle pas toi !_

 _XXX_

Au lever du jour le petit groupe avait pris la route, bien qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de les suivre Gurgi dû les accompagné car doté d'un flair excellent et d'une très bonne mémoire il était en mesure de retrouver le chemin menant chez le Roi des Elfes.

Taram était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ! Le Roi leur avait lui-même dit que le chaudron magique se trouvait à Morva. Seul problème : il ne connaissait absolument pas cette région et même si c'était le cas où pouvait bien ce situer le chaudron ? Il n'était certainement posé en évidence en train de les attendre ! Le jeune garçon eu un petit sourire en pensant ça, songeant que c'était exactement ce qu'aurai pu lui dire Iseult. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait refusé d'aller détruire le chaudron quand ils en avaient eu l'occasion il y plusieurs mois. Mais maintenant qu'elle était aux mains du Seigneur des ténèbres il fallait faire vite, il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'elle devait vivre là-bas sans en frémir.

Le jeune garçon avait raison de s'inquiéter, car au même moment sa cousine s'éveillait dans un donjon humide et sombre. Ce qui avait réveillé la jeune femme était d'abord une sensation glacé contre sa joue et ses mains puis reprenant peu à peu conscience elle comprit que ce froid venait des grandes dalles de pierre sur lesquelles elle était couchée. Elle mit un bon moment avant d'être pleinement réveillée et de se redresser sur son séant mais à peine eut-elle bougé qu'une douleur la saisi à l'abdomen, la jeune femme releva sa robe de nuit, mouillée et tâchée de terre, pour voir des longues marques violacés faire le tour de sa taille ainsi que de multiples griffures plus ou moins profondes.

Naturellement...les dragons ! Comment les oublier ? Quand l'un de ces monstres l'avait enlevé avec lui dans le ciel Iseult avait eu si peur et les griffes de la bête l'avait tellement privé d'air qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance.

A bout de force et de volonté elle se rallongea sur le sol de la cellule sale et lugubre dans laquelle on l'avait jeté parmi les rats. Son esprit fatigué ressassait sans cesse tous les sombres événements qui l'avait conduite à cet abîme. Dieux ! Que tout cela était cruel ! N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur sa personne ? Tout ça à cause de la lubie d'un fou !

Elle resserra ses jambes contre elle, essayant de garder le plus de chaleur possible. La jeune femme avait si froid dans son corps et cœur, le désespoir lui sauta bientôt à la gorge et c'est accablée qu'elle s'endormit de nouveau.

 _XXX_

– Oh ! Je vous le déconseille, Morva est un endroit extrêmement dangereux ! S'exclama le Roi Bedaine au groupe d'humain.

L'elfe rouge avait été ravi de les revoir et bien chagriné d'apprendre l'infortune de la jeune femme qui les accompagnait lors de leur dernière visite, cependant il était très conscient des risques qu'encourait tous ceux qui s'aventurait dans les marais de Morva, c'était un lieu terriblement hostile, surtout pour des humain aussi courageux soit-il.

– Ça oui ! Approuva le vieil elfe jaune qui lui était toujours aussi grognon que la dernière fois.

– Je vous en prie Sire ! Insista Taram en joignant les mains en prière. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de vaincre le Roi Cornu pour de bon, vous ne seriez plus obligé de vous cacher vous et votre peuple !

– Ah ! Se moqua Ronchon d'une voix dédaigneuse. Comme si deux gamins, un vieillard et...et cette chose ! Dit-il en désignant Gurgi d'un mouvement de menton. Pouvaient se repérer dans les marais, qu'elle farce !

Soudain les yeux du Roi Bedaine s'illuminèrent, comme si il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

– C'est justement pour ça que tu les guideras. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son compère jaune.

– QUOI ! S'écria Ronchon scandalisé.

Taram et Eilonwy parurent ravi par cette décision, ne se souciant qu'à moitié du caractère exécrable de l'elfe, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ritournelle plutôt vexé de se faire traiter de ''vieillard''.

– Comment confier nos existences à ce...ce mi...minable...?

– Je ne suis pas un minable ! Hurla l'elfe en voletant furieusement jusqu'au visage de Ritournelle. Je suis MOI !

– Oui...oui c'est ce que je voulais dire. Bafouilla le ménestrel tout contrit, se protégeant de sa lyre. _C'est merveilleux_...

Bien entendu il fut à nouveau trahi par son instrument qui perdit une autre corde.

 _XXX_

Sans trop savoir depuis combien de temps elle s'était assoupie Iseult ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater qu'elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar, elle était bel et bien dans un cachot du château du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Toutefois ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve qui l'avait éveillé mais plutôt des voix, des murmures qu'elle entendait de l'autre côté de la massive porte en bois du cachot. En tendant bien l'oreille la jeune femme cru percevoir des respirations rauques et des ricanements graveleux ainsi que des grattements contre la porte.

– _J'vois rien !_ Dit une voix dépitée.

– _Pousse-toi!_ Murmura une autre. _Faudrait faire un trou._

– _L'autre affreux m'a dit qu'elle était en robe de nuit, c'est vrai ?_

– _Moi on m'a dit qu'elle était nue !_

Il y eut d'autres rires gras et Iseult leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que ce n'était que ces abrutis de soldats qui essayaient d'en avoir pour leur argent. « _Chers Dieux, achevez-moi !_ » pria-t-elle intérieurement, les suppliant presque de la foudroyer sur le champ. Elle se redressa et se traîna contre le mur, posant sa tête contre ses genoux.

Entendant encore ces rats grouiller à la porte la jeune femme, poussée par la fatigue et la lassitude, sentit un élan de colère l'ébranler des pieds à la tête.

– Vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas espèces de porcs ! S'écria-t-elle avec fureur et force. Retournez donc à vos guerres et faîtes-moi le plaisir d'y trépasser !

Là un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, comme si ces hommes avaient eu un mouvement de recul, mais ce qui intrigua Iseult se fut de basses exclamation craintives puis des pas précipités et plus rien. Croyant que ces pleutres s'étaient enfuis en se sachant découverts la jeune femme reposa de nouveau sa tête contre ses genoux, soupirant longuement. Pourtant son répit fut de courte duré quand elle entendit le loquet de la serrure tourner et là quelqu'un poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement.

Sans même lever la tête de ses genoux Iseult su qui venait d'entrer, elle s'y attendait. Le frisson le long de son dos ainsi que le silence lourd et empreint de la peur que semblait inspirer naturellement le Roi Cornu lui confirma que c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer...d'où les exclamations de craintes des soldats de tout à l'heure, conclu Iseult.

Malgré tout son courage elle n'osa pas lever la tête tout de suite. De plus elle n'aurait su dire si le Monarque était près d'elle ou non tant son pas était silencieux, même son souffle était inaudible. Iseult ressentit un froid intense se répandre dans tout son être, se demandant pourquoi le Roi Cornu n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, pour sa part elle devait s'avouer qu'elle craignait de relever la tête et voir l'effrayante figure du Monarque juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. Certes il n'était certainement pas si près mais le dégoût était bien là.

Pourtant le silence devint très vite encore plus angoissant que tout le reste et c'est avec beaucoup d'efforts et d'hésitation que la jeune femme leva doucement la tête...la première chose que ses yeux virent fut le bas de la longue toge pourpre qu'il portait, le Monarque était à environ deux mètres d'elle et se tenait debout, droit et si grand que la jeune femme du lever les yeux plus haut pour voir ce qui était difficile à qualifier de ''visage''. Instantanément, sans qu'elle puisse se retenir, elle eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il n'avait absolument pas changé pourtant Iseult le trouvait encore plus monstrueux que lors de leur dernière rencontre, si il avait été plus près elle aurait sans doute poussé un cri d'épouvante !

Sous son capuchon les yeux sombres, à peine visible, du Roi Cornu n'exprimaient qu'un amusement calme, bien trop calme. Il fut également très satisfait de l'éclat de peur qu'il parvenait à susciter chez sa jeune prisonnière, prenant patiemment son temps avant d'attaquer sa proie.

– Ahh...ma chère Dame. Dit-il en un soupir bas empreint de suffisance. Je suis comblé de vous revoir, j'ose espérer que cette fois nous pourrons avoir cette conversation que je vous avais promis avant que vous ne disparaissiez de nouveau.

Iseult ne put qu'arquer un sourcil, ne sachant que répondre.

– Si j'avais eu la certitude que vous ne vouliez que parler j'aurai retardé mon départ Sire. Murmura-t-elle après une intense réflexion, préférant jouer de l'humour pour gagner du temps, car le Monarque n'allait certainement pas rester d'humeur complaisante très longtemps.

Un ricanement sinistre fit écho à sa déclaration, elle se recroquevilla davantage.

– Votre humour est toujours aussi vif. Constata le Roi Cornu, il fit un pas de plus et la jeune femme cru défaillir. Mais dîtes-moi...qu'avez-vous fait de votre singulier médaillon ?

Iseult ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait changé si brusquement de sujet et puis en quoi cela pouvait-il l'intéresser. Cependant en lui posant cette question elle avait instinctivement porté la main à son cou et elle se souvenu : les marques ! Elle les avait encore et elle n'avait pas remis son médaillon depuis son agression...peut-être que c'était ça sa vrai question ?

– L'auriez-vous avalé en même temps que votre langue ? Se moqua plus méchamment le Monarque vaguement agacé par son silence.

Il eut alors la satisfaction de la voir froncer les sourcils et lui jeter un regard noir, enfin cette combativité qui la caractérisait revenait à la charge car depuis qu'il était entré dans le cachot la jeune femme ne lui avait pas fait très bonne figure...Les cheveux en pagaille, le teint pâle et maladif, le corps tremblant dans sa pauvre robe de nuit, on aurait dit une condamnée prête à aller à l'échafaud...et cette résignation dans le regard, comme si le fait d'être là, en face de lui lui était égale puisqu'elle se savait déjà morte. Heureusement pour elle cette étincelle de vie et d'indignation raviva l'intérêt du Roi Cornu qui commençait à se dire qu'il avait été bien sot de perdre son temps pour la bête blessée qu'elle semblait être devenue.

– J'ai...j'ai dû m'en défaire pour quelques temps. Dit-elle en serrant les dents tant elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups. Un '' _galant_ '' un peu trop impétueux à juger bon de m'étrangler avec pour l'avoir éconduit.

Pour la première fois le Roi Cornu parut authentiquement surprit, mais sa surprise fit vite place à un rictus vicieux:- Et bien...vous n'engendrez pas la monotonie ma chère. Vous avez dû assez malmené ce pauvre diable pour qu'il préfère rompre votre cou plutôt que votre vertu.

A cet instant Iseult vit tellement rouge qu'elle se releva d'un coup, oubliant ses membres douloureux et toute prudence, simplement guidé par la fureur de voir ce monstre s'amuser de ses souffrances. Naturellement même debout il la dépassait encore de deux têtes au moins.

– Pour l'heure la seule personne malmenée dans cette histoire c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-elle, ses grands yeux noir brillants de colère. Depuis quand les tribulations des femmes vous passionne ?! Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?!

– Vous vous égarez jeune Dame. Murmura froidement le Monarque, nullement impressionné mais néanmoins comblé par sa réaction violente. Je suis le Roi et le Sorcier le plus puissant de cette contré et bientôt du monde! Pas un de vos freluquets énamourés.

– Ce serai un comble ! Rétorqua Iseult.

Se faisant elle leva sa main droite et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le visage du Roi Cornu mais pour son malheur ce dernier attrapa son poignet en plein mouvement, le stoppant net avec une telle force que la jeune femme cru qu'il allait le lui briser. Elle tenta de le repousser de son autre main, en vain. Après une brève lutte le Seigneurs des ténèbres lui saisit la gorge et la plaqua sans efforts contre le mur de pierre, tenant toujours son poignet dans son autre main. Iseult se sentit alors bien idiote de s'être emportée de la sorte, malgré son aspecte squelettique le Roi Cornu possédait une véritable poigne de fer qui la clouait sur place et maintenant elle pouvait difficilement être plus près de lui! Son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien la fit frémir de répulsion.

– Folle enfant ! Railla le Monarque triomphant. Tentez une fois de plus ce geste insensé, juste une fois, et je vous jette en pâture à mes dragons...dès que mes hommes auront disposés de vous !

Oh ça oui elle ne recommencerait pas ! L'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux, elle ne savait par quel maléfice, devenu rouge du Seigneur des ténèbres était clairement dissuasif. Elle avait beau l'amuser avec ''son humour vif'' il n'en demeurai pas moins le monstre qui terrorisait Prydain depuis des années, pour lui elle n'était rien ! Elle hocha difficilement la tête d'un coup sec puis détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas la vue de cet odieux personnage.

– Regardez-moi...Lui ordonna-t-il, comprenant que la jeune femme le fuyait du regard bien plus par dégoût que par un réel sentiment de crainte. Regardez-moi ! Rugit-il en lâchant sa gorge pour lui attraper la mâchoire, la forçant à le regarder.

Iseult n'eut d'autre choix que de le détailler, sa peau grisâtre, son visage décharné laissant apparaître ses os, ses yeux rouges incandescent comme deux braises enfoncées dans ses orbites qui plongeaient dans les siens si noirs avec impériosité. La jeune femme en eut l'estomac retourné d'être forcée de dévisager un être aussi hideux.

Maintenant qu'elle l'observait enfin véritablement le Roi Cornu en fut certain : le dégoût de la jeune femme était plus puissant que sa terreur. Naturellement...elle était jeune et belle...et la beauté n'appelait que la beauté, sans doute n'avait-elle jamais vue un être aussi imparfait et repoussant que lui. Il fut soudainement submergé par le mépris, cette enfant croyait souffrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille de Seigneur connaissait de la souffrance ?!

– Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Iseult ne savait que dire. Que voulait-il entendre ? Qu'il ressemblait davantage à un cadavre qu'à un homme ?! Pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il devait déjà pleinement le savoir !

– Personne n'est préparé à affronter la laideur. Continua le Roi Cornu sans attendre sa réponse. Ce qui est laid à tort d'être, c'est bien connu. Hélas pour vous jeune et insignifiante Lady la beauté est chose fragile et se fane, la laideur elle perdure toujours !

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini ses mains griffus la relâchèrent et il s'en alla sans un regard ni un mot de plus. La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur prenant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes en essayant de bien respirer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était partit mais une chose était sûre...il allait revenir !

 _XXX_

A des lieux de là, la colère grondait au château du défunt Chevalier Théon. Les paysans las de la tyrannie du Baron, renommé pour l'occasion « _L'usurpateur_ », s'étaient rassemblé en une foule grossissante à vue d'œil, galvanisés et enhardis par l'agression d'Iseult et par un dernier acte de cruauté de la part des laquais d'Einon la basse populace criait maintenant justice aux portes du château.

Cependant même en cette heure sombre le propriétaire des lieux n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition pour châtier les gueux qui osaient se dresser contre son pouvoir.

Dans sa chambre, le Baron était assis, ou plutôt avachi dans le siège majestueusement sculpté de l'ancien maître du château, fixant les flammes dans la grande cheminée de pierres blanches d'un air absent. Sa contemplation était si intense et tourmentée que les cris de colère des villageois ne parvenaient même pas se frayer un chemin à travers la tempête qui régnait dans son esprit.

En vérité plus rien n'éveillait son intérêt, bien qu'il soit dans la force de l'âge Einon semblait avoir vieilli de 100 ans depuis qu'il avait repris conscience dans la forêt à une heure très avancée de la nuit. Depuis le mal qu'il ressentait dans sa tête ne s'était pas dissipé, ressassant inlassablement l'image de ce chaud début de soirée où le destin avait une fois de plus mit cette « _créature_ » sur sa route ! Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable toutefois le mal était fait et bien fait !

Par les dieux, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions maintenant. Jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Il ignorait encore qui avait pu être assez courageux ou même assez fou pour venir en aide à Iseult cependant Einon se jurais de le récompenser d'une mort rapide pour ce geste téméraire. Car après y avoir mûrement réfléchi le Baron n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu vivre avec la mort de la femme, pour qui il éprouvait un amour de damné, sur la conscience. Seulement voilà tout en étant soulagé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa sinistre entreprise, la simple pensée de la savoir encore en vie quelque part suffisait à raviver la fièvre qui l'habitait, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir...son calvaire était sans fin. Quant aux paysans qui étaient à sa porte il n'en avait cure, son château était bien gardé et pouvait aisément tenir un siège pendant plusieurs années face à une armée, alors ces faquins se lasserait bien avant lui.

Il se demanda ensuite où pouvait bien être la jeune femme en ce moment, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou penser ? Cette passion dans ses veines tournait au poison, si seulement elle lui avait dit oui...ils auraient pu être très heureux tous les deux à n'en point douter. Mais là encore c'était inutile de penser à ce genre de choses. Le Baron avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens aucune solutions ne venait à lui-même capturer une nouvelle fois Iseult lui semblait stupide...enfermer ce chat sauvage dans une cage dorée, subir ses regards haineux et son dégoût lui serait insupportable. Que faire alors pour se soustraire à sa souffrance ? Se jeter par la fenêtre ? Ou plutôt se ruer à corps perdu dans la foule de paysans et les massacrer jusqu'au dernier avant d'aller retrouver Iseult et en finir ensemble ? Pourquoi pas...si il ne pouvait vivre avec elle dans cette vie autant l'emmener avec lui dans l'autre...ainsi ils perdraient tous les deux.

La fin approchait et la chute de cette sinistre histoire allait de toute évidence s'avérer fatal pour bien des personnes.

 _XXX_

Les coïncidences étaient choses étranges et pour la plupart inexplicables, elles étaient parfois évidentes et d'autres bien plus subtiles...en effet de la même façon que le Baron Einon était prostré dans ses pensées, le Roi Cornu se trouvait dans la même position assise, mains jointes et aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, observant d'un œil indifférent les soldats dans la grande salle de réception qui passé le moment de frayeur suivant l'apparition du Monarque s'étaient remis à manger et à parler bruyamment.

Naturellement ces deux hommes ne partageaient absolument pas les mêmes tourments mais l'objet qui les leurs inspirait, lui, était bel et bien le même !

Le Roi Cornu ruminait silencieusement contre lui-même de s'être emporté si facilement et pour si peu...il fallait admettre que cette petite Lady avait l'art de le rendre bien plus violent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait donc dû abréger leur conversation plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu cependant il se félicitait également d'avoir eu assez de volonté pour ne pas briser son joli petit cou entre ses doigts.

Bien qu'il ait encore du temps devant lui le Souverain savait qu'il lui faudrait décider du sort de la jeune femme très bientôt...

Il fut un instant distrait de sa rêverie en entendant un cri pathétique s'élever dans la salle, daignant relever les yeux le Monarque ne fut guère étonné de voir son gobelin vert être martyrisé par les brutes qui lui servaient de soldats. Naturellement il n'esquissa aucun geste pour les arrêter, jugeant même leurs coups justifiés, après tout sa misérable créature venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées. D'ordinaire il appréciait ce genre de spectacle cependant il replongea aisément dans ses songes, essayant encore de comprendre la raison de tant de curiosité et d'acharnement vis à vis de sa prisonnière. Il est vrai qu'il voulait en premier lieu se venger mais si cela avait été la seule raison il n'aurait eu qu'à mettre à feu et à sang sa contrée si proche de son propre domaine. En réalité si cette contrée de Prydain n'avait pas encore été envahie par ses armées s'était simplement parce qu'elle n'était occupée que par des paysans et un insignifiant village, il n'y avait pas là de grandes batailles à mener, aussi avait-il donc conclu que ça n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps de s'attarder sur ce territoire sans valeur.

Il se lassa soudainement du brouhaha assourdissant de la salle et se releva avec prestance de son trône. En voyant le Ténébreux Souverain ''reprendre vie'' tous les soldats se turent de façon simultané, retenant leur souffle de crainte que l'un d'entre eux ce soit attiré la fureur de leur Maître. Cependant, tel un fantôme, la grande silhouette du Roi Cornu se mouva lentement jusqu'à l'arche de sortie sans dire un mot.

Le petit gobelin vert se traîna vers son maître en rampant presque, bredouillant des paroles de bonsoir de sa voix éraillée mais tout ce qu'il gagna se fut d'être projeté à quelques mètres plus loin par un jet de foudres sortit tout droit de la paume squelettique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était décidément pas d'humeur à supporter les courbettes maladroites de cet être difforme.

Déjà ses pas le menaient dans les profondeurs du château, là où aucune lumière hormis celle des torches accrochées aux murs ne parvenait. Toutefois dès qu'il fut sorti du donjon après son entretien désastreux avec sa jeune prisonnière le Roi Cornus avait immédiatement ordonné d'éteindre toutes les torches. Il savait combien l'obscurité pouvait influencer les esprits, faire perdre tout repères et notion du temps, d'aucun aurait pu croire que c'était une torture supportable mais rien n'était plus faux, surtout quand la personne qui subissait cette noirceur était déjà dans un état de détresse.

Les humains redoutaient la nuit, au cœur des ténèbres tout semblait plus intense, plus inquiétant, étant privé de la vue l'esprit se laissait aller à l'imagination la plus débordante et la plus folle, d'où la hâte du Monarque de constater si la jeune Lady résistait ou si elle avait déjà basculé dans la terreur du noir, disparaissant, se fondant elle-même dans les ombres.

Lui n'avait plus cette faiblesse de devenir aveugle une fois que la lumière du jour disparaissait. Il était depuis si longtemps habitué aux ténèbres qu'il y voyait comme lors d'une chaude journée d'été.

Arrivé ensuite au seuil du couloir menant au donjon son impatience monta d'un cran au point d'en devenir euphorisant. Ses ordres ayant été suivi à la lettre l'obscurité la plus total régnait et c'est avec une lenteur délibéré qu'il déverrouilla la porte du donjon et y entra sans bruit.

Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver. La jeune femme avait changé de position et s'était allongé sur le côté, serrant ses bras frissonnants contre elle. Il remarqua également que même si elle ne semblait pas regarder quelque chose en particulier ses yeux étaient grand ouvert. Il parut évident au Roi Cornu qu'elle était dans une profonde réflexion, surtout qu'elle ne sembla porter aucune attention à sa présence, s'était-elle seulement rendu compte qu'il était entré ? Cependant au moment où il prit une brève inspiration pour lui parler elle le devança.

– J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure...ou hier...je ne sais plus...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et Iseult n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Dans la nuit et le silence dans lequel on l'avait muré elle paraissait s'être éteinte à petit feu. Le Roi Cornu ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre toutefois il fut grandement intrigué par ces mots auquel il ne s'était absolument pas attendu. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'elle le supplierai ou bien qu'elle ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide.

– Sur la beauté...je me suis souvent dit que c'était ça la cause de mes malheurs et que je ferai mieux de me lacérer le visage pour qu' _il_ cesse enfin de me harceler...mais j'étais trop fière, trop orgueilleuse pour faire ça. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Peut-être...peut-être que quelque part en moi...ça me faisait plaisir de lui faire autant de mal qu' _il_ m'en faisait en lui faisant miroiter ce qu' _il_ n'aurait jamais.

– De qui parlez-vous ? Lui demanda le Monarque partagé entre l'agacement et la curiosité.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

– Du Baron. Avoua-t-elle en un souffle avant de se taire à nouveau.

– Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Fini par lui demander le Roi Cornu quand il comprit qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus sur ce mystérieux Baron.

– Je suis Iseult, fille du défunt Chevalier Théon, Seigneur des terres à l'ouest de votre château.

– Le cochon capable de lire l'avenir vous appartenez donc ? Et il ne vous a pas permis de voir vos « malheurs » à venir ?

La jeune femme eu alors un petit rire dérisoire.

– Non cette truie stupide appartenait à mon oncle...et en ce temps-là j'ignorais tout de ses capacités.

Agréablement surpris de constater que la jeune femme était étrangement disposée à lui faire des confidences le Roi Cornus en profita largement. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle et le jeune valet de ferme qui l'accompagnait le jour de leur rencontre avaient retrouvés la truie et que le garçon n'était autre que son cousin, ce qui découla sur une explication qui sembla coûté beaucoup de dignité à Iseult, c'est à dire admettre devant ce roi tyrannique qu'elle avait été dépossédée de ses terres par un Seigneur voisin et que c'était ce dernier qui avait tenté de la tuer après qu'elle l'eut repoussé une fois de trop.

Ce dernier point intéressa vivement le Roi Cornu qui y trouva de nombreuses réponses à ses questions sur la personnalité de sa jeune détenue, cependant il ne perdit pas de vue un autre point hautement plus intéressant, il émit alors à voix haute le souhait de renvoyer ses dragons chercher la truie.

– Prenez-la ! Ça ne me concerne plus. Lâcha négligemment Iseult.

Son ton si désintéressé intrigua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'avança plus près d'elle mais comme quand il était entré elle ne broncha même pas, regardant fixement devant elle.

– Si j'obtiens le chaudron magique...je deviendrai l'égal d'un dieu ! Et mes armées s'étendront aux confins du monde. Tout cela grâce à vous et à votre animal devin, vous ne vous sentez toujours pas concernée ?

– Le monde peut bien brûler de votre main ou d'une autre ça m'est égal. Lui répondit-elle avec une touche d'irritation dans la voix. Ce monde ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

– Tant de résignation chez un être si jeune...Constata le Roi Cornu plus pour lui-même. Il n'y a donc plus rien qui vous importe ?

En disant cela il la vit enfin se redresser sur son séant et poser sur lui un regard brûlant.

– Si...la vengeance !

 _XXX_

– Vous avez demandez les marais de Morva et bien voilà vous êtes servis ! S'exclama Ronchon assit sur le chapeau de Ritournelle, l'air bougon.

En effet les marais de Morva n'avait pas volé leur réputation...c'était un endroit sordide ! Des marécages s'étendant à perte de vue d'où s'élevait une brume épaisse et à l'odeur nauséabonde. Même la végétation semblait malade ou à moitié morte.

Le petit groupe avançait péniblement dans ce triste décor, prenant mille précaution pour ne pas trébucher dans un marécage brumeux ou dans un ravin.

– Jamais je n'ai vue d'endroit aussi sinistre ! Se lamenta Eilonwy. Nous sommes perdus on dirait.

Naturellement la jeune Lady n'allait pas du tout dans le paysage, se mortifiant de voir le bas de sa robe et ses souliers crottés de boue.

– Ah...tu es sûr que c'est l'endroit dont parlait le Roi Bedaine ? Demanda Ritournelle au petit elfe sur son chapeau en soufflant bruyamment tant il était épuisé par leur longue marche.

– Sûr ?! Bien sûr que c'est sûr ! Répliqua rageusement Ronchon outré qu'on ose mettre sa parole en doute.

Ritournelle allait lui répondre sur un ton las et peu convaincu quand soudain son pied se perdit dans le vide et le vieil homme trébucha hors du sentier pour retomber quelques mètres plus bas. Ses jeunes compagnons l'appelèrent, angoissés.

Par miracle le Barde était seulement étourdit et commençait déjà à se redressé tandis que Taram et Eilonwy descendirent à leur tour et avec précaution pour le rejoindre. En revanche l'elfe jaune, lui, était furieux.

– Mais regardez devant vous ! Espèce de maladroit ! Je l'avais bien dit, je...Il s'interrompit brusquement, quelque chose semblait avoir capté son attention. Bienvenu à Morva ! S'exclama-t-il après un moment de silence.

Pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire les trois compères regardèrent dans la direction que l'elfe fixait et là ils purent distinguées une petite chaumière à travers la brume. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Taram, celle-ci plus grande et avait été construite dans une immense souche d'arbre mort, des crânes étaient perchés sur des piques en bois ajoutant un touche macabre au lieu déjà lugubre.

Les trois compères furent pris d'un désagréable frisson mais Taram essaya de se montrer courageux et encouragea le reste du groupe à s'approcher, insistant sur le fait que quelqu'un habitait forcément cette chaumière. Timidement Eilonwy jeta un rapide coup d'œil par une des fenêtres dont le verre était si sale que l'on y voyait à peine.

– Hum...il n'y a apparemment personne...Constata-t-elle avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même aller voir.

– Gurgi pas aimer ici ! Dit le petit être d'un ton plaintif en se cachant dans les jupes d'Eilonwy.

N'écoutant que son instinct Taram ignora sa plainte et s'évertua à ouvrir la porte sur laquelle se trouvait un curieux symbole tracé à la peinture blanche. Il poussa de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups d'épaules jusqu'à ce que la porte cède enfin et s'ouvre bien grand pour les laisser passer.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions trouver le chaudron magique dans un endroit pareil ! Leur confia Eilonwy après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'austère demeure.

Imaginer des gens vivant dans cette chaumière était difficile car l'endroit tombait en décrépitude et ne semblait pas avoir été visité depuis longtemps. Ils fouillèrent néanmoins les lieux, ouvrant les placards, les tiroirs et les portes, Taram s'approcha même d'un coffre massif et l'ouvrit avant de pousser un cri...une flopée de grenouilles venait de lui sauter à la figure ! À une vitesse folle elles sautèrent gaiement hors du coffre jusqu'à l'entrée de la chaumière puis disparurent en croassant dans les marais.

– Ce ne sont que des grenouilles. Murmura Taram encore un peu sous le choc.

– C'était des gens comme vous et moi ! L'informa alors Ronchon en volant vers lui, pointant du doigt l'endroit où les batraciens s'étaient enfuit.

– Quelqu'un les a changés en grenouilles ?! S'exclama Taram qui commençait vraiment à croire qu'ils avaient eu tort d'entrer.

– Maître ! S'écria alors Gurgi en se jetant sur lui puis en le tirant par une jambe. Gurgi a trouvé le méchant chaudron ! Vite, vite, vite !

Tous le suivirent avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation dans une autre pièce de la chaumière.

– Voilà, affreux chaudron ! Déclara fièrement Gurgi.

Cependant les trois humains déchantèrent vite car il n'y avait pas un mais une trentaine de chaudrons s'entassant avec désordre dans la pièce.

– Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Dit Eilonwy confuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin de...

– AAAHHHH ! Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Hurla soudainement une voix aiguë qui les fit frémir de peur.

– Quelqu'un nous a dérobé nos grenouilles ! S'écria une autres voix plus grave.

Malgré leur angoisse tous sortir de la pièce aux chaudrons et là une fumée aveuglante leur barra le passage suivit d'un jet d'étincelles bleues. Quand le nuage se dissipa trois femmes se tenait devant eux. Il y avait un air de parenté indéniable entres elles car elles avaient toutes les trois les cheveux roux et une peau étrangement bleutée tout comme les longue robes qu'elles portaient. La seule différence était leur physionomie respective, en effet celle à droite était la plus petite des trois et rondelette contrairement à celle de gauche qui était si maigre qu'on distinguait clairement ses os. Quant à la dernière, celle au milieu elle était la plus grande et clairement la plus menaçante !

– Vous êtes infectes, sales et malfaisants ! S'exclama cette dernière en les voyant. Nous allons tous vous changer en grenouilles et vous dévorer !

Le petit elfe Ronchon poussa un cri d'effroi et disparu aussitôt. La plus maigrelette des sorcières s'approcha de Taram dans un rire grinçant, tâtant la peau de son bras.

– Ha ha ! Tendre et moelleux !

– Lâchez-moi ! S'écria le jeune garçon en se dégageant avec force. Ou je vous jure que...

– Oh hum, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir rencontrés. L'interrompit Ritournelle en le poussant derrière lui. Au revoir.

Le vieil homme tenta alors de s'esquiver toutefois la plus dodue des sorcières l'attrapa par le col.

– Attends ! Ma caille...Dit-elle en roucoulant. Sais-tu que tu es charmant !

– Qu...qui...qui donc ? M...mo...moi ? Bafouilla le ménestrel, ayant peur de comprendre.

– Oh écoute ton cœur. Continua la petite sorcière en battant des cils et en se dandinant devant un Ritournelle pétrifié. Ne me trouves-tu pas irrésistible ?

– Euh...si...b...bien entendu très chère. Mentit-il en se cachant derrière sa lyre dont une nouvelle corde céda sous ce nouveau mensonge. _Chut ! Ne t'en mêle pas!_ Rouspéta-t-il.

La sorcière se jeta à son cou en lui murmurant des mots doux et des surnoms un peu ridicule alors que le pauvre Barde tentait de la fuir.

– Oh ! J'en ai assez de cette romance à l'eau de rose ! S'exclama l'autre sorcière squelettique écœuré devant cette scène.

Des éclairs sortirent alors de ses mains jusqu'à Ritournelle et en une fraction de secondes ce dernière fut impitoyablement changé en grenouille. La sorcière fit ensuite apparaître un chaudron rempli d'eau fumante où Ritournelle retomba puis avec une grosse cuillère en bois la sorcière le sortit de l'eau et l'approcha de sa bouche édentée en poussant un rire abominable. Par chance l'autre sorcière toujours aussi intéressée par le vieux Barde vint à son secours en bousculant sa sœur et en faisant disparaître le chaudron.

– Celle-là je l'ai vu avant toi ! Elle claqua des doigts et Ritournelle repris instantanément son apparence normale puis elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Dans mes bras trésor ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous marier ?

– Nous MARIER ?! S'écria le vieil homme ahuri. Oh je ne crois pas que...

– Tu crois vraiment au '' _coup de foudres_ '' ? Se moqua la sorcière qui avait voulu le manger en le transformant à nouveau en grenouille.

Il fut alors si petit et la sorcière rondelette le serrait si fort contre elle tantôt qu'il glissa malgré lui dans son décolleté sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive. Elle tourna sur elle-même, appelant le ménestrel d'une voix mielleuse.

– Houhou ! Mon canari, mon lapin rose ! Où es-tu ? Oh tu l'as fait disparaître, vilaine ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ça Goulue ! Jamais !

Ritournelle sous sa forme de grenouille luttait dans le corsage opulent de la sorcière pour ne pas étouffer, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par le voir. Elle poussa alors un cri de joie et l'aida à sortir avant de le changer encore une fois en humain. Le pauvre homme en était encore si étourdie que sans le vouloir il avala une mouche qui volait près de lui. Les trois sœurs éclatèrent alors de rire jusqu'à ce que Taram en eut assez de les voir ainsi s'amuser d'eux et sortie son épée de son fourreau.

– Ça suffit ! Nous sommes venus chercher le chaudron magique !

Les sorcières cessèrent immédiatement de rire et la plus grande, sans doute la meneuse, se retourna vers ses sœurs pour leur parler en grande confidence.

– Est-ce que vous entendez chères sœurs ?!

– Mais c'est la première fois que l'on nous parle du chaudron depuis près d'un siècle tout juste ! Murmura la rondelette étonnée.

– C'est un piège ! S'exclama la dénommée Goulue. Nous n'allons tout de même pas le leur offrir ?!

– Chut ! Ne crains rien et laisse-moi faire. Déclara son aînée.

Elle retourna alors vers le groupe puis avec un faux sourire avenant elle alla ouvrir la porte de la pièce aux chaudrons.

– Puis-je vous proposer autre chose, il y a le choix ! Un creusé, une marmite, une bouilloire, une flasque, un alambic. Tout en énumérant ces ustensiles et ces objets ces derniers s'envolèrent dans toute la chaumière, bousculant au passage les quatre compagnons qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Est-ce que quelque chose vous tente ?

C'est alors que l'épée prodigieuse de Taram lévita à son tour fendant les objets avec aisance tandis que le jeune garçon la tenait à bout de bras, comme l'avait dit un jour Iseult : cette épée combattait seule ! La présence d'un être humain était pour ainsi dire inutile pour guider la lame magique qui s'abattait avec précision sur tous les objets volants autour d'elle, les associant à une menace.

– C'est incroyable ! S'exclama la sorcière aînée, les yeux ébahi devant ce prodige. C'est l'épée la plus étonnante que je n'ai jamais vu !

Le ''combat'' dura encore quelques minutes mais l'épée ne retomba au sol avec Taram que lorsque que la dernière marmite fut brisée en mille éclats.

– Moi qui rêvais de posséder une telle arme...Soupira pour elle-même la sorcière avant de se retourner précipitamment vers ses sœur tout aussi stupéfaites qu'elle. Écoutez-moi ! Nous allons lui offrir le chaudron contre l'épée.

– Mais que crois-tu qu'ils feront avec ce vieux chaudron ? Demanda la petite ronde.

– Ils ne feront rien ! C'est là tout l'intérêt. Ricana sa sœur en songeant au secret qu'elles savaient toutes les trois. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Eux ils seront deux plus pauvres alors que nous nous aurons à la fois le chaudron et l'épée !

Sans attendre l'accord de ses sœurs pour cet échange l'aînée se retourna et s'approcha de Taram avec cette fois-ci un air plus affable.

– Et bien voilà ce qui est décidé : nous allons te remettre le chaudron.

– C'est vrai ? Vous allez le lui offrir ? Lui demanda Eilonwy pleine d'espoir.

Mais la sorcière éclata d'un rire cinglant devant tant de naïveté, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de berner ces roturiers.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ! Mes sœurs et moi nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'offrir...nous préférons marchander...et troquer. Expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard appuyé et avide sur l'épée de Taram.

Ce dernier devint rouge de colère en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait et ramena jalousement **son** épée contre lui.

– Cette épée n'est pas à vendre ! S'exclama-t-il en défiant la sorcière du regard.

Par la suite Ritournelle proposa humblement de troquer sa lyre que la sorcière dédaigna royalement. Gurgi aussi tenta sa chance en proposant le trognon de la pomme que Taram lui avait cédé le jour de leur rencontre mais la seule intéressée fut Goulue qui avala le trognon sans crier gare. Après un moment de négociations particulièrement infructueuses Taram dû malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : la sorcière n'accepterait rien d'autre que son épée, dans le fond il ne pouvait que lui donner raison ! Le chaudron magique était l'arme la plus destructrice du monde et l'épée était un échange tout à fait correct.

– C'est très clair...je sais ce que vous voulez. Marmonna-t-il dépité et presque désespéré à l'idée de se séparer de cette arme extraordinaire.

– Non Taram ! Non ! Le supplia Eilonwy en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

– C'est notre seule chance ! Lui rétorqua-t-il en la saisissant doucement mais fermement par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien ce qui la fit rougir. Il s'avança ensuite vers la sorcière et lui présenta l'arme. Ceci est mon épée...prenez-là.

– Est-ce bien là ta décision _mon canard_? Lui demanda-t-elle avec le même ton mielleux que sa sœur cadette un peu plus tôt. N'oublie pas...avec cette épée tu allais devenir le guerrier que tu rêvais d'être...Lui dit-elle comme pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

– Je sais...Murmura tristement le jeune garçon. Mais je vous offre mon bien le plus chère...cette épée magique en échange du chaudron.

– C'est d'accord ! S'exclama victorieusement la sorcière particulièrement fière d'elle. Ne reviens pas sur ta parole.

Elle étendit ses mains au-dessus l'épée qui se mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée puis les trois sorcières disparurent dans le même nuage de fumée et d'étincelles par lequel elles étaient apparu, emportant l'épée avec elles dans un immense éclat de rire. Le sol et les murs de la chaumière se mirent alors à trembler de toutes parts, le mobilier vola dans tous les sens, obligeant le groupe à se mettre à plat ventre pour ne pas être percuté par quoique ce soit. Dans un vacarme assourdissant la souche qui constituait la chaumière sembla être arraché de terre par une force invisible et surhumaine, si bien que la souche et même la chaumière s'envolèrent emportées dans une infernale bourrasque de vent sortit d'on ne sait où, laissant les quatre compagnons de nouveau seuls dans les marais.

Bien qu'ils n'avaient rien comprit de ce qui venait de se passer ils se crurent enfin en paix quand le sol trembla une seconde fois sauf que là quelque chose semblait émerger de terre à l'endroit où était autrefois la chaumière. Quand des brèches commencèrent à se former de la vapeur bouillonnante en sortit puis il y eu une explosion comme lors d'un volcan en éruption, provoquant un épais nuage noir avant qu'une forme encore plus sombre se s'en distingue. La forme était si grande, si imposante qu'elle inspirait la crainte, elle continua à sortir de terre dans un bruit métallique jusqu'à que la forme laisse deviner un immense chaudron noir !

– C'est sûrement le chaudron magique ! S'exclama Taram en se redressant. Enfin nous l'avons trouvé.

Il y eu alors d'autres éclats de rires sauf que ceux-là semblaient venir du ciel. Ils levèrent la tête et virent d'épais nuages teintées de rose à cause du jour déclinant sur lesquels se reflétaient les visages des trois sorcières qui les lorgnaient d'un air supérieur.

– Ces petits poussins sont attendrissant, n'est-ce pas ma chère sœur...Dit l'aînée à Goulue d'on l'amusement était à peine voilé. Ignorent-ils donc que le chaudron est totalement _indestructible_! A présent écoutez-moi bien...Elle semblait avoir repris son sérieux...le chaudron magique ne peux pas être anéantit, il n'y a qu'à ses pouvoirs maléfiques qu'on peut mettre un terme.

– Alors il y a un moyen ! Mais lequel ? Demanda Taram avec impatience.

– Un être vivant par sa seule volonté doit se glisser à l'intérieur. Expliqua la sorcière.

– Gurgi sans peur et sans reproche ! Lui sauter dans grand chaudron maléfique ! S'exclama-t-il bravement en s'avançant vers le chaudron.

– Néanmoins ce pauvre poussinet ne reviendra jamais du monde de l'au-delà...Ricana encore l'aînée avec délectation.

Naturellement le petit Gurgi se ravisa immédiatement en se jetant dans les bras de Taram tant cette dernière révélation l'avait apeuré. Comprenant maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une impasse les trois humains devinrent furieux.

– Écoutez Madame, n'oubliez pas que nous avons fait un marché ! Leur rappela Ritournelle.

– Oui ! Le chaudron devait nous appartenir. Protesta Eilonwy.

– Bien sûr chérie, le chaudron vous appartient. Répondit Goulue d'un air sournois. Mais ce n'est pas notre faute si vous ne pouvez rien en faire !

Elle pouffa ensuite de rire et fut bientôt rejoint par ses sœurs, leurs silhouettes disparaissant peu à peu alors que les nuages étaient emportés par le vent.

– Adieux ! Mes petits lapins chéris...Retentissent une dernière fois la voix de l'aînée comme un coup de tonnerre. Et n'oubliez pas le principal : Nous n'avons qu'une parole ! Hahaha !

 _XXX_

Tard cette nuit-là le château d'Einon était toujours assiégé par les villageois. Et comme le jour précédent le Seigneur n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère des assaillants choqués et mêmes outrés par tant d'indifférence.

Bien entendu les armes des villageois étaient trop rustiques pour percer les défenses de l'ennemi. Alors ils se contentaient de provoquer le Seigneur des lieux en espérant que cela ferait sortir ce dernier. Rien n'y a fait ! Einon restait obstinément confiné dans ses appartements privés, ignorant volontairement tout ce qui se passait dehors.

Ce fut sans doute cette indifférence ainsi que son isolement prolongé qui l'empêcha d'entendre que les cris à l'extérieur venaient de passer de la colère à l'effroi. Des hurlements stridents et inhumains retentirent dans la nuit, Einon fut pris d'un violent sursaut puis se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir d'où venait un tel cri. Une forme inquiétante semblait danser dans le ciel, puis une deuxième apparut, les deux formes volèrent en rond autour du château comme des oiseaux de proie en poussant des grognements furieux et impatients jusqu'à ce qu'un de ces monstres plonge vers les remparts où les soldats c'étaient rassemblés avec leurs lances et leurs arbalètes pour contrer la créature cependant leurs efforts furent vain car un long jet de flammes s'abattit impitoyablement sur eux. L'odeur de la chair brûlée monta jusqu'à la fenêtre d'Einon qui était maintenant pétrifié de terreur ! Que Diable ces monstres venaient-ils faire ici ?! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Des sueurs froides coulaient sur son front et dans son dos, ses membres étaient pris de tremblements et quand il entendit un autre hurlement ses jambes s'animèrent d'elles-mêmes, faisant demi-tour jusqu'à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la venue de sa garde personnel, si les dragons mettaient le feu au château il allait se retrouver piégé comme un rat.

Affolé, il s'élança dans les couloirs du château après avoir décroché une torche du mur. Il savait comment fuir de ce piège, le château était muni de galeries souterraines menant à l'extérieur, les villageois s'étant enfuit à toutes jambes à l'arrivée des dragons il pouvait maintenant sortir sans risques.

Tandis qu'il descendait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du château son esprit affolé ne cessait de ce questionné sur ce qui se passait dehors. Pourquoi ? Était-ce une punition divine ? Les Dieux voulaient-ils le châtier pour son inconduite ? D'où de tels monstres pouvaient-ils surgir ? Il s'engouffra dans un couloir particulièrement froid, signe qu'il devait être à quelques mètres sous terre, son cœur se sentait compressé dans sa poitrine tant l'angoisse l'étreignait, si seulement il parvenait à rejoindre la forêt alentour il serait sauvé, pour ce faire il espérait que ses hommes retiendrait assez longtemps ces bêtes féroces pour lui permettre de fuir.

Il arriva bientôt à un escalier qui remontait vers la surface...les choses allaient se jouer là-haut. Einon souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'avança prudemment marche après marche. Tous ses sens étaient en alertes, déjà l'odeur de la fumée lui parvenait du haut de l'escalier ainsi que les cris de quelques soldats encore en vie. La sueur perlait à grosse goutte sur son front, sa main tremblait et déjà elle se faisait moins ferme sur le manche de son épée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, il devait continuer.

L'escalier débouchait en bordure de la forêt grâce à une petite arche taillée dans la roche dissimulée par un rideau de lierres, de plus il fallait ouvrir une grille épaisse pour sortir ce qui rendait l'accès au château impossible pour tous ceux qui ne connaissait pas ce souterrain ou ne possédait tout simplement pas la clé pour l'ouvrir.

Einon s'empressa de déverrouiller la grille, il dû si prendre à plusieurs reprises tant l'angoisse rendait ses gestes moins sûrs, puis il sortit à grandes enjambées, essayant de se cacher le plus vite possible des dragons qui continuaient leur saccage infernal au château. Là, à l'abri sous les grands arbres Einon se permit un moment de répit pour retrouver un peu de calme. Il tourna la tête en direction de son domaine pour le voir à feu et à sang ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'une punition divine ! Ou alors il était victime d'un mauvais sort ?

« _Un de plus !..._ » Songea-t-il railleur en se souvenant qu'il était déjà consumé par une passion maudite et impossible.

Soudain un craquement lui hérissa le poil et il se redressa du tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé, regardant d'un œil hagard aux alentours. Levant son épée devant lui il exigea que si assaillant il y avait qu'il se montre sur le champ mais rien ne vint. Il tourna sur lui-même avec frénésie, craignant une agression, seules les flammes s'élevant du château lui permettait de voir un peu dans cette nuit noire cependant elles créaient également des ombres inquiétantes et mouvantes sur le sol à cause des arbres. Bientôt Einon se sentit devenir complètement égaré, criant à un ennemi invisible de se montrer, donnant des coups d'épée qui ne rencontraient que de l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il sente s'abattre quelque chose de lourd sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il eut juste le temps de pousser un cri puis ses jambes se dérobèrent et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

 _XXX_

Quand il se réveilla le Baron déchu n'était plus en forêt, le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait était sombre et exigu. Il avait froid, souffrait d'un mal de tête atroce que le bruit métallique des chaînes qu'il portait aux poignets rendait encore plus insoutenable ! Il avait du mal à rester conscient tant il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui tanguait dangereusement, il dû attendre un long moment avant de trouver le courage de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

Après avoir longuement inspecté les lieux il conclut qu'il devait se trouver dans un donjon...ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son incrédulité. Au début il avait cru que des villageois avaient finalement réussi à le capturer et à le jeter dans une cellule de son propre château cependant il écarta vite cette hypothèse car la cellule dans laquelle il croupissait présentement était plus spacieuse que celles de son domaine, sans doute était-il dans un autre château ? Mais alors qui pouvait être assez puissant pour le retenir prisonnier ? Lui, le plus puissant Seigneur de la région ! Qui avait pu lancer ces dragons, car ils étaient forcément liés à sa capture, qui avait orchestré tout cela ?

Une pensée alors plus terrifiante que toutes les autres lui vint, celle de ce sombre roi qui vivait non loin de ses terres, ce mystérieux Roi Cornu qui terrorisait les contrés voisines. Lors des rassemblements des Seigneurs à la cour du Roi de Prydain plusieurs d'entre eux contaient comment ce Monarque maléfique semait la mort et la désolation sur leurs terres. Einon ne pouvait réprimer un frisson à l'écoute des récits de carnages et de tueries et s'était à plusieurs reprises habilement arrangé pour ne pas répondre à l'appel à l'aide des Seigneurs les plus touchés par cette guerre sanglante. De plus il s'était estimé tellement chanceux de ne pas avoir à défendre ses propres terres pourtant si près de celles du Roi Cornu qu'il avait fini par se convaincre que ce dernier ne viendrait jamais à sa porte, qu'il ne représentait pas un danger qui puisse susciter l'intérêt de ce Roi. Et puis ces derniers temps toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées jours et nuits vers une femme qui le tournait en ridicule, alors penser à une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne lui avait semblé bien superflu à ce moment-là.

Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, peut-être était-il prisonnier d'un autre Seigneur qui convoitait ses biens ? Il préférait de loin penser cela. Après quelques heures qui lui sembla des siècles il entendit des pas venir jusqu'à sa cellule. Le moment approchait, il le savait...il allait enfin découvrir qui le retenait prisonnier. A la fois il brûlait d'envie de connaître son identité et une autre partie de lui était terrifié à cette idée.

La porte s'ouvrit, deux gardes immenses à la mine renfrognée entrèrent et tandis que l'un décrochait la chaîne qui le retenait au mur l'autre le releva sans ménagement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes.

– Aller chien ! Le Maître attend.

Einon fut traîné de force par les deux brutes mais il était bien trop épuisé et angoissé pour s'indigner contre ce traitement indigne à son rang. Dans les sombres couloirs raisonnaient le bruit des chaînes à ses chevilles qui frôlait le sol ainsi que les respirations rauques des gardes. Einon maintenait son regard sur le sol, luttant pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il ne vit donc pas le décor changer quand il fut amené dans une immense salle bondé de monde. Les gardes le relâchèrent comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac devant des petites marches où Einon s'écroula immédiatement sur ses genoux. Il y eut un moment comme suspendu dans le temps, le Baron déchu ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait ni d'où il se trouvait puis inconsciemment ses yeux se levèrent pour regardait ce qui pouvait bien se trouver au sommet des marches...instantanément son visage se pétrifia sur une expression de terreur, glacé par l'horreur de la vision qui s'offrait à lui !

Le Roi Cornu siégeait majestueusement sur son trône, observant de haut en bas le petit Seigneur en haillons à ses pieds sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du dégoût qu'il semblait provoquer chez lui. Einon avait en effet du mal à détourner les yeux de ce Monarque mort-vivant et à cacher ce qu'il lui inspirait, sa pire crainte venait de se réaliser, il allait certainement mourir maintenait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne dissimulait pas non plus sa déception vis à vis de ce prisonnier, il le trouvait misérable en tout point cependant il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre...

– Voici donc le fameux Baron Einon...j'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux. Susurra-t-il avec son habituel ton doucereux et malveillant.

Einon fut très troublé par ces mots. D'où ce monstre le connaissait-il ? Mais le sourire carnassier du Monarque l'empêcha de répondre quoi que ce soit.

– Comprenez-moi, j'avais espéré rencontrer plus de résistance de votre part, les autres Seigneurs que j'ai mis en déroute avaient le mérite d'être plus combatifs.

L'humiliation était cuisante ! En effet sa capture avait été rapide et éclatante, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Et maintenant il était là, impuissant sous les railleries du terrifiant Roi Cornu. Sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement à cause de son orgueil en lambeaux.

– Navré de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos ambitions...Trouva-t-il néanmoins le courage de lui répondre ou bien était-ce simplement du désespoir. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me mettre à mort.

Son poil se hérissa quand le Monarque ricana sombrement, se levant lentement de son trône pour s'approcher du Baron, il lui saisit violemment la mâchoire pour tourner sa tête de droite à gauche comme s'il l'évaluait.

– Ne vous en déplaise ce « privilège » reviendra à quelqu'un d'autre. Il le relâcha d'un geste sec avant de retourner s'asseoir. Voyez-vous Baron vous et vos terres ne représentez rien pour moi, comme je l'avais envisagé par le passé il ne m'a suffi que d'un claquement de doigt pour vous avoir à ma merci. Vous n'êtes qu'un insignifiant Seigneur et il y a encore quelques jours la conquête de vos biens n'était qu'une perte de temps à mes yeux...mais il se trouve que vous et moi avons une connaissance commune qui a su se montrer très persuasive...

Il tourna légèrement sa tête hideuse pour regarder par-dessus son épaule l'épaisse tapisserie sur le mur derrière lui.

– Venez donc ma chère, que notre invité puisse vous contempler.

Toute l'assistance, comme Einon, retenu alors leurs souffles tandis qu'un faible mouvement fit bouger la tapisserie qui s'écarta du mur, révélant d'abord une main blanche et délicate qui repoussa plus largement le tissu pour dévoiler une ravissante jeune femme. Le choc fut terrible pour Einon qui la reconnu immédiatement, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, l'incrédulité la plus total régnait dans ses yeux hagards. Iseult se tenait noblement aux côtés du Roi Cornu, elle n'avait plus rien d'une paysanne...ses longs cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement coiffés de diverses tresses mais le reste de sa chevelure bouclée était retiré en arrière révélant une nuque longue et gracieuse. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe de velours noir ornée de broderies sinueuses de fils d'argent allant de son corsage au bas de sa robe. Son apparition avait jeté un vent d'admiration sur toute l'assistance, ce château et ses occupants étaient si habitués à la laideur que cette femme radieuse semblait diffuser sa propre lumière, tel un flambeau en pleine nuit. Cependant son charme et beauté ne faisait rendre le Roi Cornu encore plus repoussant, plus terrifiant.

L'on fit déposer un siège confortable à côté du trône où la belle Lady vint s'asseoir tout en regardant de haut son pire ennemi qui la toisait bêtement avec un mélange de mépris et d'envie.

– Ces chemins qui se croisent et se décroisent sont des plus fascinant quand on y réfléchi. Murmura le Monarque plus à lui-même, observant sa jeune compagne du coin de l'œil.

– Alors c'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça ! Cracha finalement Einon à l'égard d'Iseult, les yeux plein de haine.

Nullement impressionnée la jeune femme haussa un sourcil dédaigneux avant de lui répondre.

– Tout ça ?

– Oui ! L'attaque, le château à feu et à sang, ma capture ! Dit-il en serrant les poings.

– Ne blâmez pas notre Lady. Lui répondit calmement le Roi Cornu avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle a certainement été l'instigatrice de votre chute mais j'ai été son bras armé. Sa main squelettique et grisâtre s'empara de celle d'Iseult qu'il porta jusqu'à son visage, si la jeune femme cacha admirablement sa répulsion Einon, lui, avait juste envie de vomir face à tant de beauté profané. Ainsi ma chère vous regagnez vos terres et moi je gagne à ma futur couronne une reine magnifique !

Iseult se força à étirer ses lèvres en un faible sourire, consciente du coup terrible qu'elle portait à son adversaire. Effectivement Einon bouillonnait de rage ! La simple vision de ce cadavre touchant et caressant la peau diaphane de la femme pour qui il se consumait lui crevait le cœur. Il était si furieux et déçu qu'il aurait voulu la tuer de ses propres mains.

– Maudite traînée ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant sur elle cependant il fut saisit par deux gardes avant qu'il n'ait pu gravir une seules marches. Vous qui vous revendiquiez digne et incorruptible, vous vous êtes vendue à ce démon ! Et dire que je vous idolâtrais alors que vous n'êtes qu'une vénale créature, une putain sans scrupules !

– Je vous avais dit qu'il n'avait aucune manières...Soupira Iseult au Roi Cornu comme si la scène de jalousie et de colère devant elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

– Je ne puis que le constater. Admit-il. C'est pourquoi il me tarde de voir de quelle façon vous comptez châtier ce mécréant. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui murmurer...Surprenez-moi.

Contrairement aux apparences l'entente entre le Roi Cornu et Iseult n'avait pas été chose aisé. La jeune femme avait presque dû le supplier pour qu'il accepte de lui prêter assistance. Ses terres, son château, ses biens, elle avait juré de tout lui donner même sa propre personne du moment qu'il lui livrait la tête d'Einon. Maintenant que c'était chose faîte elle était à lui. Bien entendu le Roi Cornu n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme aussi mettait-il un point d'honneur à la mettre à l'épreuve en toute circonstance. Dans le fond ce marché entre eux n'était qu'un caprice, un amusement, il avait pris plaisir à voir tout ce qu'elle été prête à lui donner par vengeance, de plus quand il renverserait le Roi de Prydain avoir une compagne telle qu'elle à son bras ne serait que plus glorieux. Il était aussi curieux de voir jusqu'où elle serait disposée à aller pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces, jusqu'à quel point il pourrait la pervertir...

– Comment avez-vous pu ?! Continua de s'indigna Einon que les gardes avaient remis à genoux.

– Devant la qualité du résultat je ne puis le regretter. Rétorqua-t-elle méprisante.

Elle avait tellement rêvé de cet instant. Enfin il était à terre, complètement impuissant, ne pouvant même pas la toucher d'un doigt. Mais que faire ? Elle était sûre de sa détermination, de sa volonté de lui ôter la vie, il devait payer pour son père, pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, pour avoir détruit sa vie et poussé à pactisé avec un démon. Elle savait aussi que le Roi Cornu ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de l'exécution par simple générosité, non il allait la tester...elle devait donc être implacable, sans pitié. Elle s'effrayait elle-même par son l'aplomb, par son désir de faire mal par tous les moyens possible. C'était le point de non-retour.

– Vous devez être satisfaite alors ! Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez !

– En fait non, pas encore. Lui dit-elle en se levant de son siège pour s'approcher lui. Vous êtes toujours en vie non ?

Autrefois elle aurait tout fait pour rester à une distance raisonnable mais cette fois elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire, quand ils l'avaient vu se lever les hommes dans la salle s'étaient resserrer un peu plus devant le trône au cas où le prisonnier tenterait encore de s'en prendre à la nouvelle compagne de leur maître.

Quand elle fut assez près Iseult tendit la main jusqu'à la chemise sale et déchiré d'Einon qui la regarda faire avec méfiance sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Comme elle-même il portait son propre collier avec le blason de sa famille, elle prit le bijou, l'examina, puis regardant Einon droit dans les yeux avec un faible sourire narquois elle tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qui céda aisément.

– Un souvenir. Expliqua-t-elle.

– Brûle en enfer chienne ! Se faisant il cracha au bas de sa robe.

Naturellement l'injure due à son agonie ne touchait pas la jeune femme. Il était terrifié par ce qui allait suivre et elle en avait conscience, tous ne pouvait pas avoir une attitude digne face à la mort. Elle l'ignora donc superbement en se détournant de lui pour remonter les marches.

– Et bien ne nous faîtes plus languir ma chère. Retentit soudainement la voix du Roi Cornu. Que risque-t-on à vous manquer ainsi de respect ?

Elle toisa successivement le Souverain et le Baron, il était temps de prendre une décision. Malgré ses efforts pour reprendre contenance devant Iseult, Einon ne pouvait plus cacher sa crainte maintenant, tout simplement incapable de deviner de quelle façon elle comptait le voir mourir, tout ce qu'il était en droit d'espérer c'était que ce soit rapide. Puis il vit finalement une étincelle dans les yeux si noirs d'Iseult, il comprit qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle se retourna vers le Roi Cornu dans l'intention évidente de retourner s'asseoir.

– Je crois me souvenir que vous m'avez dit tantôt que vos dragons n'avaient pas été nourris depuis trois jours ?

Un large sourire appréciateur et édenté se dessina sur le visage cadavérique du Monarque, d'un claquement de doigts le Baron fut saisi et on le traîna de force vers le bout de la salle où les dragons étaient enchaînés aux murs. En les voyant Einon fut terrassé par la peur, les deux créatures avaient dormit tout le long de leur échange mais les protestions et les cris désespérés d'Einon les avaient réveillés, maintenant elles feulaient d'impatience à l'approche de leur future festin.

– Non ! Pitié, pas ça ! Iseult ! S'écria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

– Hélas je ne vous doit rien hormis le malheur. Rétorqua froidement la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda supplier, implorer qu'on lui octroie une mort moins horrible, elle le regarda se débattre comme un noyé, les hommes dans la salle s'écartaient pour laisser les gardes qui le traînait passer et se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux dragons qui devenaient de plus en plus agités, rugissant d'un plaisir anticipé, raclant le sol de pierre de leurs griffes acérés. Ce fut seulement quand Einon arriva devant eux qu'Iseult détourna les yeux. Cependant une main lui saisit brutalement la nuque, la forçant à tourner la tête.

– Allons noble dame, c'est ce que vous vouliez. Lui susurra le Roi Cornu à l'oreille. Savourez votre victoire, n'en perdez rien...à moins que vous ne soyez animé de quelques remords ?

Elle le défia un instant du regard puis lui obéit en regardant à nouveau le bout de la salle. Einon fut jeté violemment devant les dragons qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui ! La salle se rempli alors de hurlements, de cris de terreur et d'agonie. Les dragons plantaient leurs crocs dans sa chair et déchiraient son corps avec appétit, très vite l'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'aux narines d'Iseult qui en eut le cœur retourné. Les brutes autour hurlaient d'enthousiasme, pariait sur le temps que tiendrait le pauvre bougre avant de mourir, même le Roi Cornu semblait transporté ! Partageant sans doute l'exaltation de ses créatures aillées. Einon cessa bien vite d'émettre le moindre son, ces monstres avaient rapidement mutilés son corps et son sang s'était largement répandu sur le sol. Il était mort.

Cependant le spectacle n'en était pas moins horrible. C'était bien la seule fois qu'Iseult aurait souhaité contempler le Roi Cornu pendant des heures plutôt que de regarder ça une minute de plus. Non pas qu'elle regrettait la mort de son pire ennemi, ça non, cependant elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle pouvait être capable d'une telle cruauté, à quoi avait-elle bien pu penser?! Peut-être avait-elle voulu donner une impression de force, peut-être était-ce toute cette rage, cette haine dans son cœur qui avait eu raison d'elle ? Et maintenait qu'allait-elle faire ? Rester aux côtés du Roi Cornu ou le fuir? Honnêtement elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus rien à part une chose...

« _Père, te voilà vengé !_ »

Elle essayait de se raccrocher à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer. Les cris d'Einon lui tournait dans la tête, elle revoyait sa chair et ses os craquer sous les mâchoires puissantes des dragons, la joie malsaine des soldats de le voir mit en pièces avec tant de sauvagerie, elle y pensait tant qu'elle mit du temps à revenir à la réalité.

– Voyez par vous-même chère Iseult, tout humain dans ce monde est prêt à donner de sa personne pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, même une chose qu'il c'était juré de ne jamais céder.

Cette voix la ramena parmi les vivants. Tout naturellement ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Monarque qui l'épiait avait attention.

– Regrettez-vous ?

– Non il méritait son sort. Répondit-elle en essayant d'amener un peu de fermeté dans sa voix. Je songeais juste à une chose...

– Humm... ? L'incita-t-il à continuer.

– Je réalise seulement à quel point la haine peut consumer une vie, maintenant qu'il est mort sa disparition me laisse comme un vide...qui vais-je haïr pour le combler?

– Ne suis-je pas tout indiqué ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, le détaillant de haut en bas et il lui laissa volontiers le temps de la réflexion.

– Vous m'avez donné ce que je désirai le plus...et je vous suis reconnaissante. Si je dois vous haïr ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, laissez-moi du temps.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le rire diabolique du Roi Cornu retentisse tel un coup de tonnerre faisant frémir aussi bien les hommes dans la salle qu'Iseult.

 _XXX_

Plus loin de là, au beau milieu de la nuit, Taram et ses amis attendaient, ils ne savaient pas exactement quoi, autour d'un bon feu. Personne ne parlait, osant à peine se regarder. L'aura maléfique du chaudron magique qui trônait toujours un peu plus loin pesait sur eux avec force. Ils étaient dans une impasse, déjà le chaudron était tellement grand qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de le transporter à eux seuls, quand à le détruire aucun n'était prêt à se sacrifier, le prix était trop élevé.

– Ah ! Mais quelle bande de balourds et d'incapables ! S'écria soudainement Ronchon en s'envolant furieusement dans les airs. On n'arrive jamais à rien quand on fait affaire avec les humains ! Il vola jusqu' Taram, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Tu n'as qu'à repartir nourrir tes cochons ! J'en ai assez ! Au revoir !

Illustrant ses propos par le geste il tourna sur lui-même puis disparu à toute vitesse dans un jet d'étincelles, les abandonnant à leur sort. Taram sembla encore plus accablé par son échec, les paroles de Ronchon étaient dures mais sans doute justes, c'est vrai, qu'avait-il accompli ? Rien. Iseult avait sûrement raison quand elle le traitait de bon à rien, était-elle seulement encore en vie d'ailleurs ?!

– Il a raison…fini-t-il par soupirer. Tout est ma faute, c'est l'échec total et sans mon épée je ne suis rien ! Rien ! À part un simple valet de ferme.

– Non ! Intervint soudainement Eilonwy, la jeune lady se redressa et se précipita vers lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien ! Et tu dois croire en toi Taram. Lui dit-elle avec véhémence avant de murmurer, un peu rougissante…Je crois en toi depuis le premier jour.

– Oh…c'est…c'est vrai ? Bégaya-t-il surprit mais toutefois transporté par un sentiment d'exaltation, son cœur avait bondit hors de sa poitrine et maintenant il était debout lui aussi, tenant les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes. Et moi je trouve que tu es…il s'arrêta soudainement. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement, des mots tendres, même des mots d'amour, il n'en avait jamais dit.

– Oui Taram ? L'encouragea Eilonwy, ses grands yeux bleus pétillant d'espoir.

Sa pudeur, sa maladresse l'empêchaient de dire quoi que ce soit mais il voyait bien qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Puis elle était une lady, il n'oserait jamais…Puis heureusement Gurgi vint à son secours en importunant une fois de plus Ritournelle eu pour effet de distraire Eilonwy et Taram en profita pour lâcher ses mains délicates.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que…je dois beaucoup à chacun de vous. Leur dit-il avec beaucoup de reconnaissance et d'émotions. Vous êtes mes seuls amis…et c'est à moi de vous…

– Regarde ! S'écria brusquement Eilonwy en lui désignant le ciel, son visage plein d'effroi.

Tous levèrent donc les yeux vers le ciel bleu-nuit pour voir deux formes aillés faire des ronds inquiétant autour d'eux, se sachant découvert les créatures que Taram ne connaissait que trop bien se mirent à rugir férocement. Lui qui croyait avoir touché le fond, finalement le pire était encore à venir et le chaudron était à la vue de tous.

– Gurgi trop peur ! Au revoir ! Gémit-il en s'enfuyant à toute jambe dans la forêt.

– Vite, il faut leur échapper ! s'exclama Taram.

Cependant lui et c'est amis n'eurent le temps de faire un pas que des lances sorti de nulle part se portèrent à leurs cou.

– Bouge pas ! Aboya un soldat.

Très vite ils furent encerclés, incapables de s'enfuir. Les soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient retrouvés !

 _XXX_

Deux jours plus tard, au soir au château du Roi Cornu, dans la grande salle, Iseult assistait au dîner malgré le fait qu'elle aurait préféré passer la soirée dans les appartements qu'on lui avait attribués. Regarder ses hommes ou plutôt ces bêtes manger lui donnait l'impression de voir des porcs mangeant dans leurs gamelles et le sol au fond de la salle était encore tâché du sang d'Einon…rien qui puisse la mettre en appétit. Elle se contentait donc d'un simple verre de vin comme le ténébreux Seigneur assit à côté d'elle.

Elle se surprenait aussi du comportement singulier des hommes…maintenant qu'elle était au bras du Roi Cornu il n'y avait plus aucun mot grossier, aucun regard lubrique, aucun geste déplacé et libidineux sur sa personne. En fait très peu de soldats osait ne serait-ce que lever les yeux sur elle, les plus courageux ou les plus sots qui en avait l'audace l'observaient un cours instant, juste un coup d'œil pour la plupart, mais ils le faisaient fréquemment. Maintenant que leur Maître l'avait déclaré comme sa compagne, elle était inaccessible ! Exerçant sur eux un règne de fascination et d'envie.

Même si elle n'avait qu'un semblant de pouvoir cela était enivrant, voir cette crainte mêlé d'admiration chez ces brutes sonnait comme une douce revanche…une revanche sur son passé, sur la vie. Le seul point qui l'empêchait encore de savourer son triomphe était sans nul doute le Roi Cornu sans qui rien de tout ceci n'aurai été possible, elle le savait. Cependant Iseult aspirait à plus ! Elle avait abattu de sang-froid un ennemi pour se mettre sous le joug d'un autre. Elle avait conscience que le Roi Cornu était un adversaire à ne pas prendre à la légère, si elle était encore en vie c'est parce qu'il le voulait bien et en plus il la traitait très convenablement…Naturellement Iseult ne croyait pas que son but était de lié un lien ne serait-ce qu'amical entre eux, jamais ils se feraient confiance ! Elle était trop méfiante et lui trop intelligeant pour ça. Elle comprenait aussi qu'autrefois elle avait un avantage sur Einon qu'elle n'avait pas sur le Roi Cornu : Einon, à sa manière, était éprit d'elle et cela l'avait considérablement affaibli au point de le rendre fou. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une faiblesse exploitable chez le Roi Cornu, car fatalement un jour ce petit jeu ne l'amuserai plus et Iseult frémissait rien que d'y songer.

Soudainement son instinct lui fit relever la tête pour voir un soldat qui la regardait bêtement, quand il se su aperçu d'elle il piqua immédiatement du nez vers son assiette. Iseult se dit qu'elle allait certainement devoir s'y habituer et elle se fit également la réflexion que la beauté associée au pouvoir pouvait à eux seuls diriger le monde, en particulier les hommes. Soudain la main glacée du Seigneur des Ténèbres vint se poser sur son avant-bras, la faisant sursauter, ça par contre elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

– Je vois de plus en plus mes soldats, lorgner, soupirer, se languir d'une simple attention de votre part. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Mais j'entends aussi qu'on vous trouve trop dédaigneuse et même cruelle à leur égard…c'est pourquoi moi, si hideux et difforme que je puisse être je suis bien aise de pourvoir disposer de vous, autant qu'il m'est possible bien entendu.

Son autre main glissa le long de sa joue pour faire le contour de sa mâchoire, ce n'était pas là un geste de tendresse mais une démonstration de possession, d'appartenance. Quand à disposer d'elle, il l'avait tantôt « rassurée » sur ce point, bien qu'il la trouvait fort belle le Roi Cornu était incapable de ressentir le moindre désir charnel et encore moins d'avoir une descendance, sa quête pour atteindre l'immortalité lui avait demandé bien des sacrifices et il s'estimait satisfait d'être libérer du désir et du pouvoir que pouvait exercer les femmes. En sommes Iseult était davantage un faire-valoir, une bête de foire qu'il exhibait comme un trophée supplémentaire.

– Hum ils sont insignifiants. Lui répondit-elle simplement. Ne seraient-ils pas plus utile à la guerre plutôt que de les laisser s'engraisser ici.

– La guerre ? Mais nous y sommes ! Cette salle est un vrai champ de bataille et vous et moi formons des ennemis tout à fait respectables.

Elle eut le goût de sourire, le Monarque était d'humeur à faire de l'esprit ce soir. Elle le laissa aussi passer ses doigts squelettiques sur la bague qu'il lui avait donnée quand leur accord avait été conclu. C'était un bel anneau d'or avec d'élégantes moulures, serti d'une pierre d'obsidienne taillé à l'ovale. Il s'était amusé lui-même de ce cadeau de fiançailles, mais Iseult ne voyait là qu'une autre marque d'appartenance.

Puis sans crier garde, il se figea. Son regard resta suspendu un moment dans le vide puis il se dressa d'un coup, imposant et terrifiant.

– Dégagez la salle soldats ! Rugit-il victorieux de on ne savait quelle victoire. Que tout disparaisse ! Quand à vous…dit-il à la jeune femme en se retourna vers elle. Retournez dans vos appartements, vous serez appelé quand l'heure sera venue.

Iseult n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il disparut dans un immense éclat de rire de dément, s'engouffrant dans les entrailles du château, s'exclamant « Enfin ! Enfin !... » Qui résonnait dans les couloirs.

XXX

Quand Taram et ses compagnons arrivèrent au château ils furent tous surprit de ne pas être traînés aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, a la place ont les fit gravir un escalier de pierre étroit menant à un petit préau qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la grande salle où on leur attacha solidement les mains à une poutre au-dessus de leurs têtes. De là ils pouvaient voir le chaudron magique qui trônait sur une estrade de pierres au milieu de la salle, ainsi disposé il semblait encore plus maléfique que jamais.

En bas l'affreux petit gobelin vert aboyait des ordres aux gardes, leur donnait des directives pour disposer convenablement les squelettes et les corps en décompositions des soldats morts que le Roi Cornu avait fait soigneusement conservé. Une odeur nauséabonde emplissait la salle à cause du nombre incalculable de cadavres qui s'entassaient sans fin, glaçant d'horreur les trois compagnons.

Il était très tard et ils étaient exténués du trajet, tout au long ont leur avait seulement donné de l'eau car les nourrir semblait inutile puisque de toute évidence ils allaient bientôt mourir. Le pauvre Ritournelle était de long le plus à plaindre, ce genre de traitement n'était plus de son âge était présentement il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le gobelin, lui, continuait sa basse besogne puis les apercevant il ne put résister à l'envie de les narguer.

– Oh ! Toutes mes excuses…Dit-il avec une petite révérence ridicule. Je ne vous avais pas. Il ricana méchamment en escaladant le chaudron. C'est ce chaudron magique qui vous intéresse tant non ? Alors sautez donc dedans, je vous en prie ! Après tout cela ne vous coûtera que votre vie !

Il se tordait de rire devant eux quand une ombre dans un couloir le fit soudainement pâlir et trembler de tous ses membres au point qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba pathétiquement du haut du chaudron.

– T…tout…tout est en ordre Sire. Bégaya-t-il quand la grande et sombre silhouette du Roi Cornu apparu à l'entrée du couloir.

Il était d'un calme angoissant, ses long bras étaient tranquillement croisés dans son dos comme s'il se promenait au milieu des cadavres, observant minutieusement la salle d'un œil satisfait puis il porta son attention sur les trois compagnons attachés plus haut.

– Quelle assemblée de braves et nobles héros ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix narquoise et d'outre-tombe. Un valet de ferme, une demoiselle en détresse et un ménestrel mal accordé…

Il poussa un rire démoniaque en les contemplant. Lui qui avait cherché le chaudron magique pendant des années sans succès, il avait été devancé par ces trois idiots…il y avait de quoi rire en effet, rire de leur malheur, rire de sa bonne fortune et surtout rire de ce qui allait suivre. Taram et ses amis ne trouvèrent rien à lui répondre puis tout à coup des bruits de pas légers résonnèrent dans le couloir d'où était arrivé le Roi Cornu. Taram ne reconnut pas tout de suite la belle Lady qui se présenta devant eux, de la hauteur où il se trouvait il ne voyait que sa longue robe de velours vert-émeraude ainsi que sa ceinture et son corsage couvert de fleurs brodées au fil d'or.

– Seigneur, vous m'avait fait dem…Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, épouvantée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle et recula automatiquement de quelques pas lorsqu'enfin elle leva la tête. Taram ?!

C'est là que le jeune garçon comprit.

– Iseult ?! Mais…mais comment ? Je croyais que…

– Votre cousine a su se montrer plus combative que vous trois dans sa lutte pour la survie. Se moqua encore le Roi Cornu. Allons ma chère, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là. Dit-il ensuite à l'égard d'Iseult qui était aussi pétrifié qu'une statue. Ils ne souffriront mon triomphe que peu de temps.

Taram n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était imaginé tellement de choses horribles, il avait même envisagé le pire ! Mais voir sa cousine bien portante et vêtue comme une reine ça jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginé ! Était-elle victime d'un maléfice ? Subissez-t-elle un odieux chantage ? A quoi cela rimait-il ?!

– Que lui avez-vous fait ?! S'écria Taram enhardit.

– Enfant, m'accusez ainsi quelle honte…Ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres en posant une main possessive sur la taille de la jeune femme qui dû se retenir de s'écarter vivement de lui en criant de la lâcher. Sachez que votre cousine est mienne de son plein gré, voyez comme je la traite dignement et avec quel soin je veille sur elle.

Iseult aurait voulu fuir ou le pourfendre sur place ! La rage et l'humiliation lui nouait la gorge, étouffant ses cris de protestation. Jamais elle ne s'était montré faible devant son jeune cousin, elle avait toujours été un pilier, un mur solide et indestructible et maintenant elle s'effondrait devant lui, courbant l'échine face au Roi Cornu. Puis la lâchant soudainement il s'éloigna vers le chaudron mais s'arrêta d'abord devant une table où reposait vraisemblablement quelque chose recouvert par un drap.

– Trêve de futilités maintenant. Je pense que vous avez hâte de voir ce que le destin vous réserve mes amis.

Il ricana sombrement en agrippant le drap qu'il retira d'un geste presque cérémonieux. Un squelette était étendu sur la table, portant encore son armure d'antan. Le Monarque le souleva délicatement, on ne savait par quel maléfice les os tenaient encore les uns aux autres, puis il s'approcha de chaudron.

– J'invoque à présent l'esprit des guerriers de l'au-delà ! Qu'ils renaissent du chaudron. Se faisait il fit glisser le squelette à l'intérieur de l'objet maléfique et se redressa, ordonnant de sa voix impérieuse. Debout ! Messagers de la mort ! Que sonne l'heure de notre triomphe !

Le sol se mit alors à trembler, la lumière des torches vacillait à cause d'un vent venu de nulle part, Iseult dû se réfugier près d'une colonne pour ne pas tomber au sol tout en surveillant le Roi Cornu et là elle jura voir du sang bouillir à l'intérieur du chaudron qui tremblait dangereusement, ses quatre pieds en forme de griffes s'animèrent et se plantèrent sauvagement dans la pierre comme si quelque chose d'imminent allait venir. Dans un vacarme assourdissant une explosion de flammes et d'étincelles rougeoyantes jaillir du chaudron, s'élevant à plusieurs mètres du sol ! Une odeur de soufre et de sang rendait l'air presque irrespirable pour les simples mortels qui assistaient avec horreur à ce maléfice puis les flammes crachées par le chaudron diminuèrent jusqu'à retourner en son sein…mais le cauchemar n'était toujours pas terminé…à présent c'était une épaisse brume verdâtre qui s'échappait et se répandait tout autour du chaudron.

Iseult se déplaça avec précaution pour essayer de ne pas être en contact avec cette brume contrairement aux soldats qui observait la scène, ils avaient peur et personnes ne pouvait les s'en blâmer cependant ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Le brouillard vert se fit de plus en plus épais et danse, il devint difficile d'y distinguer quoique ce soit. Iseult se sentit brusquement agrippé par les deux bras et tirer en arrière jusqu'à s'écraser contre un corps qui la maintenu fermement contre lui.

– Prenez garde ma chère…Murmura le Roi Cornu à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui cessa de se débattre en reconnaissant sa voix. Cette brume pourrait flétrir votre charmant minois.

Elle comprit vite ce qu'il voulait dire…soudainement les morts entassés dans la salle s'élevèrent, reprenant vie les uns après et se jetèrent sur les soldats qu'ils tuèrent sans aucune pitié ! Les autres qui tentèrent de fuir furent rattrapés par la brume maléfique qui fit atrocement fondre leurs peaux comme si l'on eut versé un acide particulièrement corrosif.

– C'est trop affreux ! Gémit Eilonwy qui ne put que détourner le regard à défaut de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre l'agonie de ces hommes.

Iseult elle-même cru défaillir, elle qui pensait avoir eu un aperçu de l'horreur à la mort d'Einon ! La jeune femme admit bien volontiers qu'elle avait cruellement manqué d'imagination.

– Enfin…Soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres en contemplant son chef-d'œuvre. Mes bien-aimés soldats sont ressuscités ! Tous les morts des siècles passés, jamais personne n'avait encore créé une pareille armée ! Il pointa du doigt la sortie. En avant ! Mes guerriers de l'au-delà ! Et détruisez tout sur votre passage !

– Hahaha ! Venez Sire ! Nous aurons une meilleure vue du balcon ! Glapit le gobelin en tirant joyeusement le bas de la robe de son maître pour l'inciter à le suivre.

Pour une fois, sans doute parce qu'il était ravi, le Roi Cornu ne le repoussa pas et le suivi. Iseult ne sut si elle devait le suivre ou rester à sa place mais il ne sembla pas du tout se soucier d'elle, sûrement trop heureux d'aller voir son armée de morts marcher hors du château.

– Oh Taram…Murmura tristement Eilonwy. J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions nous dire adieu.

– Je ne pensais pas que ça finirai ainsi Eilonwy…S'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

– Oh si seulement j'étais resté une grenouille ! Se lamenta le vieux Ritournelle.

Iseult les regarda eux puis le chaudron d'un air profondément navré. La brume verte avait diminuée et tous les cadavres étaient maintenant en route pour la plus sanglante des guerres. Taram vit soudainement qu'Iseult était encore là et l'appela pour qu'elle vienne les détacher malheureusement le restant de brume l'empêchait encore de traverser la salle pour atteindre l'escalier menant jusqu'à eux.

– Je suis désolé Iseult. S'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois. J'ai vraiment essayé d'arranger les choses.

– Je le sais…moi aussi. Lui répondit-elle comme un aveu.

Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait, les mots lui manquaient soudainement. Pas une fois depuis qu'elle avait été enlevé elle avait pensé à lui, ni même à son oncle…il devait être mort d'inquiétude ! Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Quand bien même elle ne comptait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec le Roi Cornu où irait-elle s'il parvenait à détruire Prydain ?! Il fallait agir au plus vite. Soudain quelqu'un poussa un cri de détresse qui l'arracha à ses pensées.

– Gurgi ?! Gurgi est-ce que c'est toi ? S'exclama Taram qui pensais, sans oser y croire, avoir reconnu la voix.

Une petite tête poilue émergea d'un trou dans le mur au-dessus de la poutre à laquelle étaient attachés les trois amis.

– Maître ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en voyant Taram.

Tous eurent un soupir de soulagement, Gurgi avait pris sur lui pour trouver le courage de s'introduire dans le château, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Taram encore sous le choc.

– Gurgi désolé, lui lâche, toujours s'enfuir quand il a trop peur. Dit-il en baissant la tête tant il avait honte cependant il la releva très vite les yeux brillant de détermination, il se faufila hors du trou pour ramper sur la poutre. Gurgi détacher tout le monde ! Et tout le monde quitter le château maléfique.

– Fantastique mais fait vite ! Lui cria Iseult qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Gurgi s'aperçu brusquement de sa présence et sautilla de bonheur.

– Noble Dame ! Noble Dame être ici aussi !

– Oui oui, dépêche-toi ! Le repris Ritournelle, le pressant pour qu'il les détache.

Leur petit compagnon rompit les liens de Taram en premier, ce dernier se massa ses poignets engourdis puis grimpa sur la poutre.

– Merci Gurgi. Il s'adressa ensuite à sa cousine qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux. Iseult ! je veux que tu parte avec Eilonwy, Ritournelle et Gurgi. Il faut que je m'occupe du chaudron.

-Mais Taram c'est impossible ! Rétorqua Eilonwy, mais il continua de ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'au bout de la poutre, le chaudron étant juste en dessous. Pour ça il faudrait…Taram !

– Il le faut Eilonwy.

– Je t'en prie Taram ! S'écria la jeune fille en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Non, reviens !

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là-haut ?! Les arrêta Iseult qui ne saisissait pas très bien que qui se passait.

– Le seul moyen de détruire les pouvoirs du chaudron est de lui donner sa vie. Lui expliqua gravement Taram. Tu comprends Iseult, il me faut me sacrifier !

Le sens fatal de ses paroles percuta la jeune femme comme un coup de massue tandis que ses amis essayaient de le dissuader.

– Arrête immédiatement de jouer au héros Taram ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis ! Hurla-t-elle à travers la salle.

Mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Le voyant toujours s'approcher du bord Gurgi lui sauta dessus pour retomber juste devant lui, lui barrant la route.

– Non Maître ! Gurgi empêcher de tomber dans chaudron !

– Gurgi vas-t-en, écarte toi ! S'exclama le jeune garçon qui sentait déjà sa détermination faiblir.

Une pierre de la vieille poutre tomba alors pour atterrir dans le chaudron qui cracha à nouveau des flammes. Cette fois Taram tremblait de tous ses membres, terrifié ! Dans un dernier sursaut de bravoure il ordonna encore à Gurgi de s'écarter mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement en l'enlaçant.

– Non Gurgi pas laisser mourir son ami. Il le couva d'un regard plein de tendresse et d'adoration avant de se détourner de lui, les yeux larmoyant. Taram a beaucoup d'amis…Gurgi aucun ami.

Brutalement tout le monde comprit. Le voyant fixer le chaudron en bas Taram devint livide ! Se redressant sur ses genoux en levant ses mains pour le rattraper.

– Non Gurgi ne saute pas ! Arrête ! Mais trop tard, il prit une puissante impulsion sur ses pattes arrière et sauta dans le vide. Non ! NON !

Impuissant, il vit Gurgi tomber et disparaitre dans l'infâme chaudron qui réagit à cette offrande en projetant des étincelles incandescentes un peu partout dans la salle. Ayant étouffé un cri quand le petit Gurgi était tombé Iseult vit la brume verte au ras du sol être comme aspiré par un souffle venu du chaudron lui-même. Mais le phénomène n'était pas visible que dans la grande salle…

A la fenêtre de sa chambre le Roi Cornu était en train d'observer ses armées avancer sur le pont-levis quand son gobelin lui fit remarquer une chose étrange. La fumée verte et putride que les cadavres semblait dégager devint rouge sang et très vite beaucoup d'entre eux s'écroulèrent inerte sur le sol.

– Regardez Sire ! Ce n'est pas normal. Dit le gobelin en pointant de son doigt griffu les troupes agonisantes. Que se passe-t-il Sire ? Ils…ils sont en train de mourir !

– C'est impossible ! Rugit le monarque en abattant ses poings sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec rage. Il se tourna vers son serviteur, l'air terriblement menaçant. Je ne te conseille pas d'être responsable cette fois !

Il le saisi par la gorge et commença à l'étrangler.

– P…peut-être…que le c…chaudron a…encore besoin…d'un cadavre ? Tenta de supposer l'être difforme pour apaiser son maître, mais cela eu l'effet inverse.

– Oui, **le tien** ! Rétorqua Le Roi Cornu en l'entraînant hors de ses appartements.

Il était comme possédé, des années à chercher, à étudier toutes les pistes possible et inimaginable, tout ça réduit à néant alors qu'il était à la veille de sa victoire ! Comme la mort en personne son ombre dévala les escaliers de la tour, s'engouffra dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une intersection où reposait des cadavres sur le sol de pierre.

– Pitié ! Non Sire, pitié ! Implora le gobelin en vain.

Le monarque ne l'écoutait pas, la fureur le rendait fou et ses yeux jusque-là invisibles s'enflammèrent d'une couleur rouge flamboyante comme des braises.

– Debout ! Cria-t-il à un squelette en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Réveille-toi !

– Ils ont peut-être besoin de se reposer, hein ? Allez au travail ! Ma vie est en jeu les gars ! Supplia le gobelin vert sans succès.

– Debout imbéciles ! TUEZ !

Il courut presque pour atteindre la grande salle et là il vit Iseult non loin du chaudron en compagnie de son avorton de cousin qui l'avait rejoint, sans doute l'avait-elle détaché lui et ses complices. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?!

– Regardez Sire ! C'est la sorcière ! S'écria le gobelin voyant là une occasion de sauver sa peau. C'est elle, c'est de sa faute ! Oui oui c'est elle qui a tout détraqué !

Quand il était apparu Iseult avait tout de suite écarté Taram pour lui faire face mais c'était surtout la peur qui l'empêchait de bouger. Une aura démoniaque émanait de toute la personne du Roi Cornu, la clouant sur place. Et ses yeux…ils brillaient dans la pénombre, la transperçant aussi aisément qu'une lame.

– Tu ne te joueras plus de moi femme ! Rugit-il en jetant son serviteur plus loin tout en avant vers elle.

– Non attendez…Tenta Iseult.

Mais elle ne put que pousser un cri d'effroi quand il fondit sur elle, empoignant violemment son cou en la faisant décoller du sol.

– Notre petit jeu s'arrêta là ! Dommage j'allais finir pas t'apprécier et maintenant c'est ton sang que je vais répandre aux quatre coins de Prydain !

Ses jambes battaient l'air frénétiquement comme le ferai un noyer pour remonter à la surface de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot et de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas écouté.

– Lâchez-là ! C'est moi le responsable ! S'exclama Taram qui s'accrochait à un mur à cause du souffle du chaudron qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda sombrement puis laissa Iseult retomber lourdement par terre, se promettant de lui régler son compte juste après.

– C'est la dernière fois que nos routes se croisent ! Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune garçon. Maintenant _valet de ferme_ prépare-toi à mourir !

Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître sûr de lui Taram sentit ses jambes flageoler à l'approche du Roi Cornu, il voulut se décaler plus loin pour être hors de sa portée cependant le Monarque fut le plus rapide ! Il l'attrapa par sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

– Non tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Il l'envoya valser plus loin, comprenant que le souffle du chaudron n'était pas normal, qu'il réclamait un nouveau sacrifice. Non, tu n'es là que pour satisfaire l'appétit du chaudron !

L'attraction se faisant plus forte il jugea préférable de s'éloigner de l'estrade de pierres le temps que ce vaurien se fasse entraîner par le souffle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Iseult qui c'était relevé et glissé discrètement derrière lui. Ses grands yeux noirs n'exprimait qu'une froide détermination et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir elle s'élança vers lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière. les lourds pans de sa robe pourpre furent happés par le souffle qui l'attirait fatalement vers le chaudron.

– NON ! Non tu ne m'aura pas ! S'écria le Roi Cornu en tentant en vain de lutter pour fuir. Ma toute puissance est éternelle !

Iseult se tenait à un anneau de fer incrusté dans le mur, ses longs cheveux noirs volant dans tous les sens sans qu'elle puisse se résoudre à le perde du regard, voulant assister à sa chute. Il se rapprochait toujours, l'impitoyable pouvoir du chaudron l'entraînait il n'avait plus qu'un mètre à franchir quand il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur celle qui l'avait trahi. La fureur et la haine dans ses iris rouges le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

– JE TE MAUDIS !

Sa main squelettique se posa malgré lui sur le rebord du chaudron et il poussa des cris de douleur déchirant, se courbant instantanément, ce qui lui restait de peau sembla s'arracher de ses os alors que ses vêtements prenaient feu, le consumant littéralement. Puis ses os explosèrent dans un sinistre bruit, ne laissant qu'une fumée grisâtre derrière lui…s'en était fini du Roi Cornu.

Là le souffle de chaudron s'arrêta cependant cette fois c'est le château tout entier qui se mit à trembler, à croire que c'était la présence de son défunt maître qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Des blocs de pierre tombèrent du plafond, les dalles du sol s'écartèrent dangereusement et à vue d'œil, Taram vint aider sa cousine à se relever sur ses deux jambes puis ils prirent la fuite.

– Ritournelle ! Eilonwy ! Appela-t-il.

– Nous sommes là ! Vite ! Lui répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Ils coururent tous les quatre sans trop savoir où aller mais par chance leurs pas les menèrent dans un escalier qui les conduisit aux quais des douves qui passait sous le château. Il y avait encore une barque assez grande pour tous les transporter. Les tremblements du château rendaient l'embarcation difficile et une fois installé Taram lança à Ritournelle une perche pour pousser la barque.

– Oh non ! Là, droit devant ! S'exclama le vieil homme en leur montrant des grandes grilles fermées.

Taram sauta donc par-dessus bord, heureusement l'eau était assez basse pour qu'il puisse avoir pied. Dès qu'il fut devant les grilles il poussa un soupir de soulagement, elles étaient simplement fermées par une grosse chaîne sans verrou. Il n'eut aucun mal à la retirer et poussa les grilles pour ouvrir la voie.

– Ça y est ! Pousse le bateau !

Ritournelle fit avancer la barque tout en surveillant les colonnes autour d'eux qui menaçaient de tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Comme Taram avait des difficultés à remonter à bord il s'arrêta pour aider Iseult à le hisser dans la barque, ce qu'ils firent juste à temps avant qu'une colonne ne s'écroule à quelques mètres derrière eux formant une puissante vague qui projeta leur embarcation hors des entrailles du château qui vola en éclat !

Ce fut si violent que la barque se retourna mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal. Étant en robe Iseult et Eilonwy furent les plus longues à remonter à la surface puis tous les quatre se réunirent autour de l'embarcation retourné et nagèrent pour atteindre la rive la plus proche.

Au loin ils pouvaient voir les ruines du château qui étaient encore visible…il n'en restait presque plus rien. Tous se reposèrent un bon moment sur la rive, se remettant de leurs émotions quand Eilonwy leur fit remarquer des remous étranges dans l'eau. Soudain la forme énorme et sombre du chaudron magique émergea.

– Gurgi…Soupira Taram les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'eau toutefois un rire aigrelet et grinçant retentit dans le ciel l'arrêtant net.

– Mais pourquoi ce petit canard est-il si triste ?

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent les silhouettes des trois sorcières se dessiner sur les nuages gris du jour qui se levait.

– Oui…après tout il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Que faut-il de plus pour le satisfaire ? Demanda sournoisement la sœur aînée.

– Qui est-ce ? Demanda Iseult avec méfiance.

– Oh ! Je suis sûr que vous avez encore des arrières pensées ! Rouspéta Ritournelle en lorgnant les sorcières avec défi.

– Nous sommes seulement associées avec le héros du jour ! Se défendit jovialement l'aînée en désignant Taram.

– Attendez, vous avez pactisés avec des sorcières ? Demanda Iseult en cachant mal sa désapprobation.

– Nous leur avons échangé l'épée de Taram contre le chaudron magique. Lui expliqua Eilonwy.

– Et permets-moi de te rappeler que toi tu as « pactisé » avec le Roi Cornu. Marmonna Taram.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois mais n'ajouta rien, pour une fois il avait raison, elle été mal placé pour leur faire la moral.

– C'est Gurgi le véritable héros. Déclara Taram à nouveau ému.

– Non, une seule chose comptait à vous yeux : Posséder le chaudron…mais il ne vous est plus d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui. Rétorqua l'aînée. Nous venons donc le chercher et nous vous disant au revoir !

Toutes trois volèrent alors vers le chaudron et entreprirent de le sortir de l'eau cependant, contre toute attente, Ritournelle s'y opposa farouchement, scandalisé.

– Oh là attendez ! Je vous interdis d'y toucher ! Euh…très chères…« _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des cadeaux_ » Dit-il en imitant plutôt bien les propres paroles de la sœur aînée « _Je marchande, je troque…_ » N'oubliez pas !

La sorcière se prêta volontiers à ce jeu en riant.

– Oh oh oh, dis-le-moi à l'œil ! Est-il question de marchandage ?

– Oui Madame ! Affirma Ritournelle avec force et agacement. Pour ces choses-là vous n'êtes pas dur de la feuille !

– Ah j'adore les hommes qui ont du caractère ! Minauda la sorcière rondelette totalement conquise.

– Oh je vous en prie, veuillez calmer vos ardeurs Madame ! Rétorqua le ménestrel d'un ton exaspéré. Bon j'attends une réponse ! À vous de jouer, quelle est votre offre ?!

Il y eu alors un vif débat entre les sorcières, l'aînée lutta bec et ongles contre la proposition de ses deux sœurs, ces dernières voulaient à nouveau échanger l'épée contre le chaudron magique qui même sans ses pouvoirs avait bien plus de valeur pour elles. Elles soumirent la proposition à Taram contre l'avis de l'aînée qui pinçait les lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne suis pas un vrai guerrier…mais un valet de ferme. Soupira Taram abattu. Que ferais-je d'une arme de combat ?

– Hahaha ! Absolument rien ! Se réjouit l'aînée rassurée.

– Mais j'échangerai volontiers…Osa-t-il demander aux sorcières toute ouïe. Le chaudron contre…Gurgi.

– Juste ciel ! S'écria une des sœurs.

– Ça c'est impossible ! Trancha catégoriquement l'aînée avec mépris.

– Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! C'est ce que je pensais ! S'exclama Ritournelle triomphant. Vous n'avez pas de véritables pouvoirs ! Avouez-le !

Les sorcières poussèrent des cris outragés. Mais la provocation de Ritournelle fonctionna. Elles s'envolèrent, emportant les nuages avec elles dans un gigantesque tourbillon qui souleva le chaudron magique dans les airs. Une lumière blanche aveugla les quatre compagnons tandis que la voix de l'aînée retenti une dernière fois dans le ciel.

« _Nous avons fait un marché, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Au fur et à mesure que le tourbillon diminuait il s'approchait de la rive, devenant de plus en plus petit jusqu'à disparaître dans le sol, déposant le corps du petit Gurgi aux pieds de Taram. Un grand silence régna après le départ des sorcières, tous fixaient Gurgi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ni ouvert les yeux. L'avaient-elles réellement ramené d'entre les morts ou bien seulement son corps, si c'était le cas c'était des plus odieux.

Taram osa finalement s'approcher et ramassa délicatement Gurgi qu'il serra dans ses bras en pleurant. Il avait été si dur avec lui…oui il n'était peut-être pas brave mais sa dévotion lui avait donné le courage qu'il lui manquait, c'était un ami, un vrai ! Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.

– Mâchouiller, crachouiller…sûrement quelque part ?

Taram laissa brusquement tomber Gurgi qui roula par terre en secouant la tête.

– Gurgi ! Tu…tu es vivant !

– C'est un miracle ! s'écria Eilonwy folle de bonheur.

Gurgi était en effet bien vivant ! Il se mit à sauter et à courir partout, à passer de bras en bras et à rougir sous les baisers affectueux d'Eilonwy. Enfin tout était fini ! Plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus de guerres et de massacres, enfin la paix allait revenir !

 _XXX_

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la chute du Roi Cornu la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue dans tout Prydain.

Iseult était naturellement retournée chez elle au château de son père, il était en bien triste état depuis l'attaque des dragons. Dans un premier temps elle récompensa les villageois pour leur loyauté en puissant dans les caisses familiales et par la suite elle entama des travaux de rénovation pour le château.

Elle fit jeter et brûler les affaires et les vêtements d'Einon et de Frénégonde, ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pendant plusieurs jours pour que leur odeur disparaisse du château, rien ne devait subsister de leur séjour en ce lieu.

Elle fit également venir un chevalier d'une contrée voisine et le présenta à Taram afin qu'il puisse apprendre et peut-être en devenir un un jour et qui sait…si c'était cas la jeune femme envisageait également de lui offrir des terres pour qu'il puisse épouser Eilonwy, nul besoin d'être devin pour voir ce que ressentait ces deux enfants l'un pour l'autre.

Iseult sentait que c'était le moment de rendre des comptes. Son cousin avait su prouver sa valeur et il méritait qu'on lui donne une chance. Maintenant elle devait reprendre sa place de châtelaine, Iseult avait besoin qu'on lui occupe l'esprit car les moments de calme qu'elle appréciait autrefois la tourmentait aujourd'hui. Dans ses moment-là les mauvais souvenirs lui sautaient à la gorge. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle était revenue, pourquoi elle restait. Puis elle se souvenait à quel point elle s'était battue pour récupérer ce qu'on lui avait volé, pour se venger.

Elle se surprenait elle-même à penser souvent au Roi Cornu…à regarder longuement l'anneau d'or qu'il lui avait donné, cette pierre précieuse noire et brillante. Elle avait hésité à s'en défaire, à la jeter dans les douves du château avant de rentrer chez Dallben mais en fin de compte elle l'avait gardé à son doigt.

« _JE TE MAUDIS !_ »

C'est la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite. Était-ce vrai ? Lui avait-il vraiment jeté un maléfice ? Elle savait que le vide qu'elle ressentait ne venait pas de lui mais d'Einon, la haine avait occupé beaucoup de place dans son cœur ces derniers temps et maintenant elle se retrouvait seule dans cette grande demeure. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réservait ? Elle l'ignorait et n'aimait pas cette incertitude.

La nuit en songe il lui arrivait d'avoir le sentiment de ne pas être seule, une simple ombre glissant sur le sol, un bruit dans la nuit, une odeur de sang lui rappelait le Roi Cornu…alors elle regardait sa bague puis s'endormait avec la certitude que ce que le mal laissait derrière lui pouvait s'avérer bien plus dangereux…elle avait aimé verser le sang et le pouvoir, elle avait rompu un de ces plus grands principes : Ne jamais céder ou se soumettre à qui que ce soit, cette bague le lui rappelait. Elle lui rappelait que le Roi Cornu avait laissé sur elle une marque indélébile, une partie obscure d'elle-même qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Et que d'une façon ou d'une autre il y avait maintenant en elle une étrangère avec laquelle elle devrait un jour faire plus ample connaissance.

 **Fin**

 _XXX_

 **Voilà, mon hommage Taram est terminé. Je sais c'est une fin un peu mitigé mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la faire trop joyeuse, j'ai un faible pour le Drame ^^**

 **Merci encore à vous tous, ça a été un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je vais de se pas continuer mes autres fictions car j'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper. Merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! ;-)**


End file.
